Menagerie
by Ohmega- ThEND
Summary: The league is turned into animals by Grodd & Lex Luthor!
1. Chapter 1

Again, another powerful howl rang through the city streets, louder and more robust than the first. Immediately, Superman and Flash froze and listened to the call. At first they were just as startled as the citizens who fled through the streets; but after allowing the call to sink in, Flash was struck by realization and knew what had to be done. "Batman!" he shouted as he stood on his hind legs and pushed up against Superman's shoulder.

"What?"

"That's gotta be Batman! He must be nearby," Flash responded as he stumbled into an awkward gallop. "Come on; let's hope he's got some kind of plan to get us out of this mess." He turned around to see if Green Lantern and Superman were following. "Don't know about you guys- ouch!" he grumbled as he turned around and accidently tripped over his tail again, "but this thing has got to go!" he grumbled as the bushy red plume of his tail waved in his face.

"I know what you mean," Superman replied as he and Green Lantern followed behind.

* * *

><p>Back in the alleyway, Bruce paced back and forth, waiting for the others to arrive. He knew they'd heard him; <em>'how could they not have?'<em> As he proceeded to enter the phone booth a second time, he hopped up on his hind legs and, looking at his paws, let out a frustrated growl as he attempted to punch in the emergency transport command. Slow and delicately as possible, he attempted to use the sharp claws at the end of his large black paws to type in the correct series of numbers. But try as he might, his paws would slip and fumble all over the keypad- horribly botching his attempts. After a final, barely successful try, he sat down and listened for the system to reply. "**Code unrecognized. Access denied**," the speakers replied in a bland monotone. Again, Bruce snarled in frustration, and proceeded to exit the booth, but upon doing so, the blaring sound of squad cars and the blinding flash of searchlights caught his attention and he stealthily leapt behind a nearby dumpster. Peeking around its corner, he watched as two cops and an animal control officer peered into the alley. "That last one came from over here," said one of the officers in regards to the howling. Silent and tense, Bruce remained still and watched as they proceeded to turn and check the next street. But then, just as the scene died down, an officer shouted out in response to a shadow moving behind the dumpster, "Look! I think that's the tail!" Immediately, Bruce looked behind him at his nuisance of a fifth appendage and quickly slipped it down beneath his legs.

As the officers began to cautiously make their way into the alley, Bruce did his best to slip back further into the shadows. Slowly, the men moved further into the alleyway, a loaded tranquilizer gun ready and waiting for the first sign of any activity. Despite his urge to charge forward and take the men down by himself, Bruce held his ground, remembering that he _was not_ Batman at the moment and could do nothing to defend himself that wouldn't end in him being shot and stuffed. He continued to back further into the darkness until he and the officers were caught off guard by the scream of a startled alley cat. Accidently bumping into the stray, Bruce had awakened the cat and caused it to flee from its resting place beneath the dumpster. Skittishly, the little black cat bolted out of the alley, stopping for a minute to hiss at the ones responsible for disturbing her slumber. "Ha, was that the 'tail' you were talking about?" joked one of the officers as he and his partners regained their composure. The suspicious cop took another detailed look around the alleyway before turning back to his teammates with a reply.

"I guess so," he laughed with a shrug. As the three men proceeded to exit the alley, the garbled sounds of a radio alert came through from their squad car:

"Attention all units, we've got a rogue leopard making its way down Atlantic. Have your shields and tranquilizer guns ready. The animal is distressed and presumed dangerous! Again, all units to Atlantic Street!" Quickly the men responded to the alert and dashed out of the alley, allowing Bruce to come out of hiding and analyze the pending situation. _'A rogue leopard...' _he thought to himself, reflecting on who it could be. He knew Clark and John were wary enough to stay out of the public eye under these circumstances. All who remained were Wally and... _'Diana!'_

* * *

><p>Sirens blared, lights flashed, and people screamed as they ran through the streets in a desperate attempt to escape the menacing gaze of the bloodthirsty leopard that freely prowled the streets of Metropolis. Confused and alone, Diana ran up and down the city streets, searching every alley and store window for Batman or any of her other teammates. She hadn't seen or heard from any of them since they'd been separated by Grodd's transporter. To be honest, she wasn't even sure who, or rather what, to look for. The mutagen hadn't fully taken effect when they escaped the fortress; looking at the stray cats in the street and the pigeons fighting over breadcrumbs on the sidewalk, she realized that she could be passing by any of them without even realizing it! As she continued to wonder down the now deserted streets, the sound of approaching cop cruisers led Diana to leap behind a nearby truck and hope that she hadn't been seen; it was clear she'd caused enough trouble when she attempted to communicate with the citizens the first time, another run in was the last thing she needed. Once the cruiser was out of sight she continued to roam the streets, hoping that she'd run into one of her friends sooner or later.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity of walking in circles, Diana looked up as a swift black shadow whirled over her head in the sky- _'a pigeon?'_ She thought to herself as the bird perched on a nearby streetlight for a moment. "Well it's about time," commented the bird- a brown eagle with bright green eyes- before swooping down and landing on the sidewalk in front of Diana. "Hey Flash she's over here!" it shouted again before flying around the corner.

"John?" Diana scoffed in confusion as she curiously followed the eagle around the corner to find it flapping around an exhausted fox.

"Diana," the fox sighed as it sat down in the middle of the sidewalk, panting heavily. "A leopard," he exhaled. "Man, why does everyone else get the cool animals?" he whined playfully as he lay down and rolled over onto his side.

"Wally," Diana replied as she gratefully sat between her friends. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Where are Superman and Batman?" she asked when she saw that two of her teammates were still missing.

"The king of jungle justice told us to find you while he went looking for Bats- that is, if he's even a bat," Flash replied, looking to Green Lantern. "That would be a little cliché, don't you think?" he asked jokingly. Irritably, John shook his head and looked towards Diana.

"At least we know those chemicals didn't mess with his sense of humor," he sighed.

"Indeed," she agreed before repeating her question. "Where are Bruce and Kal?"

"Don't know," replied John. "Superman sent us to find you-"

"-He's searching for Batman," answered Flash and Green Lantern. "Hopefully we'll get another call to tip us off."

"Batman has a communicator?" asked Diana excitedly.

"Not exactly," replied John.

"But we should here him again if we're lucky," continued Wally.

Back on the other side of the city, Superman cautiously crept through the empty streets. Wary of any squad cars or animal control vehicles, he knew his white pelt stood out like a bright light against the dark city streets. Too big to actually hide behind any nearby cars, he moved as quickly as possible, hoping that he'd find his friend soon. "Batman," he whispered as he approached a nearby alleyway. Looking into the dark passage he noticed a rundown phone booth with its door left open, looking back to the main street, he read the familiar signs before calling out again. "Bruce, are you there?" he asked again as he proceeded to walk into the alley. At first there was no answer, but as he made his way further into the shadows, the resonance of a low growl caught his attention. Immediately, Clark turned around just in time to see a large black wolf step forward from the shadows. With a familiar scowl carved into its muzzle, and a focused look in its eyes, the wolf stared at the white lion standing before it, before cracking a slight smile.

"Took you long enough..."


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N:** So after reading the comments the first excerpt received, it has been made clear to me that this story is worth continuing! And therefore here is the next chapter! ^^ Hope you like it, chapter three should be up this weekend :)

* * *

><p>"Bruce?" Superman asked again as he studied the ominous black wolf in front of him. "Ah, finally! We've been looking everywhere for-"<p>

"-Where are the others?" Batman interrupted as he peered out of the alleyway, making sure there were no officers in sight. "I take it the suppressant wore off on everyone?" He commented in regards to his friend's new form.

"Looks that way," Superman replied as he too, studied Batman's black-furred exterior. "Flash and Lantern are out looking for Diana. Figured we'd cause less of a panic if I let the two of them go looking for her. Not every day you see a lion taking a walk through Metropolis," he joked. "Hopefully they'll find her and be back here soon, if they even know where we-" his response was quickly cut short as Batman leapt atop the dumpster and let out a loud, long howl. Completely ignoring Superman's perplexed expression, he tilted his head back and continued to bay at the night sky a second time, before jumping down from his perch and returning to the phone booth. "What was that?" chuckled Superman in confusion. "Didn't know it was a full moon." He commented as he looked up at the night sky.

"A wolf's howl can be heard from up to six miles away," Bruce calmly replied as he proceeded to study the outside of the phone booth, "ten, if done so in a scarcely wooded area. If the others are anywhere in the city, they'll have heard that like you did, and they'll know where to come looking." He continued as he turned around and kicked a panel of the phone booth with his hind legs, causing it to pop off and reveal a series of wires and switches. "We have to get to the Watchtower," Bruce said as he began studying the various switches and wires. "Once there, I can use the lab to further examine the compounds in Grodd's mutagen and put together an antidote to change us back," he dictated as he began to fiddle with the switches and pluck wires free with his teeth.

"Sounds like a plan; but how are we gonna get there if you're taking the transporter apart?" asked Clark, watching several frayed circuits get tossed aside.

"I've already tried to gain access to the transporter manually. You can imagine how that ended," Bruce replied as he pulled his head out of the circuit box and stared down at Clark's paws sarcastically. "The only other option is to manually override the system and control it verbally."

"But how are we even going to do that?" Clark asked, still completely unsure of his friend's plan. "If people don't understand what we're trying to tell them, how will this machine?"

"Because I'm reprogramming it to understand me," Bruce responded as he flipped another switch with his paw and pushed in a button with his nose.

"And if this doesn't wo-"

"It will," Bruce bluntly interrupted as he spit out another wire and backed away from the circuit box. After a moment of studying the various circuits he'd removed, Bruce entered the phone booth and, ignoring the keypad that had failed him on his first attempts, he sat down and let out a long bellowing growl.

"I take it it didn't work?" asked Clark skeptically; but as Bruce exited the booth and stood beside his friend, a satisfied grin slid across his face as the booth lit up and responded.

"**Voice Recognized: Batman**," the machine lifelessly remarked. Confidently, Bruce shot Clark a quick, sideways glance, before returning to work on the transporter.

"Impressive," Clark irritably sighed. "Now we just have to find Lantern, Flash and Diana and we can get out of here."

"They'll be here," corrected Bruce as he turned around and looked out towards the alley's entrance, his ears erect and his nose to the wind. "They're not far."

"How can you tell?"

"How often do you see golden eagles in the city?" Bruce calmly replied as he looked up at the large bird of prey that proceeded to swoop down from the skies.

"Finally," Clark exclaimed as he watched John land on the dumpster's edge and stretch his wings.

"You know I never thought it would be this difficult, but I have to give Shayera credit," John said exhaustedly. "This is hard!"

"Yeah well, it's not like this is any easier," shouted Wally as he clumsily stumbled into the alley. "You know those moments, as a kid, when you imagine what it would be like to have a tail?" he sighed, speaking between gasps of air. "Well, it's not as fun as I thought it would be," he joked as he sat down in front of Superman. Still focused on finishing the booth, Batman finally paused and turned from his work to acknowledge the presence of his teammates. "Hey GL, see," exclaimed Flash as he stood up and walked towards Batman, studying his ominous appearance. "What I tell ya? He's not a bat!" Annoyed, both Bruce and John rolled their eyes and tried to ignore Wally's observation. "See, even a total jerk like Luthor isn't _that_ unimaginative," he laughed as he looked from Batman to Green Lantern. Shaking his head in response to the remark, Batman proceeded to turn back to the phone booth, until his attention was caught by the beautiful spotted leopard that shyly turned into the alleyway and looked around at the menagerie of conversing animals. Covered in intricate rosettes and spots- some of which, closely resembling the stars that adorned her uniform- she casually entered the alley and made her way toward the phone booth. Before she noticed him staring, Bruce quickly spun around and stuck his head back into the circuit box to finish his work.

"Thank Hera," she sighed happily as she entered the alley and greeted her friends. After sharing her relief that everyone was together with Superman, she approached the jet black tail that stuck out of the phone booth. "Batman?" she asked curiously. At first he didn't respond, pretending to be too focused on his work; but after sudden jolt of pain shot through his body- someone pulling his tail, Bruce finally turned to acknowledge Diana's presence.

"Diana," he finally replied as he stared, in awe, at the various rosettes spattered over her coat. Before he could utter another word, Wonder Woman cut him off in an attempt to start a conversation.

"A black wolf," she commented as she examined the thick black fur that covered Bruce's body. "Funny, but this suits you," she laughed.

"Don't get used to it," Bruce replied as his ears dropped and he turned back to his work, embarrassed. "Alright it should be ready now," he continued as he pushed the panel back onto the circuit box and slipped the extra wires under the dumpster.

"We're not all going to fit at once." Superman advised as he proceeded to direct his team. "Flash, you and Lantern will cause less of a panic, so you two will go through first. Batman, Wonder Woman and I-" suddenly the sound of cars rushing down the street and police sirens wailing, drowned out their plans as the team frantically ran into the shadows to hide.

"You sure this is the right place?" asked one of the officers as his stepped out of his car. "We've already had men scan this area and come back with no results."

"A woman in one of these building says she saw a _polar bear_ come through this alley, and others have been complaining that they've heard a stray dog howling all night." Despite the sour expressions on both Clark and Bruce's faces, John, Wally and Diana couldn't help but cover their mouths and force themselves not to laugh. As the officers further examined the alley, John watched from a fire escape as the officers passed by Clark and Diana- hiding behind the dumpster- and made their way toward the overturned couch that Wally was hiding beneath. Seeing their window of opportunity, Bruce quietly signaled for the Superman and Wonder Woman to enter the phone booth. At first Diana stared at him as if he were crazy- eyeing the tranquilizer guns in their hands; but the serious glare in his glowing, yellow eyes solidified his command, and stealthily, both Diana and Clark managed to slip into the booth without being seen. Once inside, Clark nodded as Bruce snarled at the phone booth activating the teleportation sequence, as well as gaining the officers attention.

As one of the officers turned in Batman's direction and approached, he was suddenly startled by the robotic monotone of the teleporter's audio system. "**Voice Recognized: Batman**," the speakers said as the officers spun around just in time to see a flash of light engulf a leopard and a giant white lion! Firing their weapons at the sight, the men became even more confused when the lights faded, revealing that the two big cats had somehow vanished! While they proceeded to check the mysterious phone booth, Bruce looked up at and John and signaled for Wally to get ready to make a break for the booth. Quietly, John managed to fly past the officers and exit the alley. As the men continued to look inside the booth, Wally exited his hiding place and began to creep forward, just then, the men were startled by the sound of breaking glass and a trash can hitting the sidewalk. Immediately they reacted and ran out of the alley to the scene of the noise, allowing Wally and Bruce to jump into the teleporter. Shortly after, John returned and perched on Bruce's back as he prepared to activate the machine.

"Good work John," he commented before barking into the speaker and activating the teleportation sequence.

"Same to you; but what are we supposed to do when we get to the watch tower?" John asked as the booth began to light up.

"Leave that to me," Bruce replied as the final flash of light sparked in the alley and the three were ported up to the Watchtower.


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N:** Hello again! I present to you the next chapter! Sorry about the wait, I was busy this weekend spending time with the family for my sisters birthday. The big 1-3! I feel so old! *sniffs* They grow up so fast...*sentimental tear* But anyway, here you go, this chapter mainly focuses on the human portion of the league and how they handle this outrageous bit of news, but don't worry, that doesn't mean our furry five aren't in it! Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let you read; will update soon!

* * *

><p>Staring out of the window, looking down at the earth below, Booster Gold unenthusiastically maintained his post on watch duty. Lazily twiddling his thumbs, he stared out at the empty assembly halls and sighed dismally before verbally expressing his disdain for the night watch. "Man, I know it's only once a week, but I never volunteered for this," he groaned to Skeets. "I mean, people volunteer for the night watch all the time, why was I 'assigned'?"<p>

"Probably because you've never volunteered," the little droid responded as he hovered over his friend's shoulder. "Every member of the league is required to assist in the watch sooner or later-"

"Yeah, but for what?" Booster continued to whine. "It's not like we even get free donuts or anything. If we're trying to protect the earth, shouldn't we be doing it _on_ earth?" He asked, folding his arms in discontent. "I mean let's be honest, Booster Gold is more than capable of protecting earth without being stuck on watch duty. I'm a superhero, not a watchdog."

"Yes Booster, but league policy has required you to assume the duty of a watchdog for the night," Skeets calmly replied just as the elevator doors opened allowing Vigilante to exit and make his way towards the slouching Booster Gold.

"Eve'nin Booster," he said as he casually sauntered toward the disgruntled leaguer at his post. "Came to relieve ya of yer duties, I got the next shift." He continued as he placed a hand on the back of Booster's seat.

"See," said Skeets optimistically. "Your ordeal is over. Now we can proceed to find something of interest to do."

"Finally," Booster Gold cheered as he sprang from his seat and nodded to his substitute. "Thanks Vig. You have no idea how dull this was," he continued as he pointed out of the immense glass windows, out to the starry black cosmos. "Nothing ever happens-" just then, there was a sudden flash of light from the transporter bay below. Startled and confused, both Vigilante and Booster Gold, leapt toward the railing and peered down at the transporter as the flash of light began to subside. Both knew nothing of any missions taking place that night, and no one was expected to be exiting or entering the tower at the moment, so in suspicion, the two proceeded to draw their weapons in anticipation of an intruder; however, as the lights and matter cleared, what the two saw was far from what they'd expected... a spotted leopard and an _enormous_ white lion stood calmly in the Watchtower stepping off of the transporter and surveying the area.

"What in the name of-"

"Skeets!" exclaimed Booster Gold in a loud whisper. "There's a lion in the watchtower!"

"Don't forget the leopard," the little android replied as its master fearfully crouched behind his chair.

"Well thankee, I hadn't noticed," snapped Vigilante as he turned back to his shocked teammate. Turning back to the big cats down below, he watched as the two creatures remained near the transporter, still searching the area for any other presence. Confused, Vigilante studied the two predators as they calmly held their ground. Any other animal (had such a scenario ever happened) would have been running through the watchtower, terrified and frantic to find a way out, but these two seemed completely unfazed, as if they knew where they were and what they were doing. Sensing something was not right, Vigilante shot a glance at Booster Gold and ordered for him to call in back up. "Go find Shayera n' Green Arrow," he whispered sternly as he looked back down at the transporter which began to activate a second time. Before the light subsided and whatever else was getting off of the transporter could be seen, Vigilante repeated his order to find backup. "Git goin'!" he shouted as Booster and Skeets hurried to find any other leaguers in the tower.

Looking back at the scene below, Vigilante stared at the big cats as they approached the transporter and greeted the _second_ group of animals that had somehow made it into the watchtower! '_What in tarnation?_' he thought to himself as the other animals- a fox, an eagle, and a wolf- also exited the transporter and joined the lion and leopard. Listening to the discombobulated series of growls, screeches, and roars, Vigilante grew even more confused, eavesdropping on what sounded like a conversation. _'As if the idea of a group of wild animals infiltrating the watchtower wasn't crazy enough, now they were having a discussion_'. Still studying the scene, Vigilante had all but forgotten about Booster until he heard the elevator doors open and his teammate return, this time with Green Arrow and Hawk Girl.

"Vig, any sign of-"

"Ssh!" the cowboy snapped as he saw the wolf turn toward the source of the commotion. Its ears standing erect and a focused glare in its eyes, Booster tried to duck down behind a chair, hoping he hadn't been seen; but as the rest of the animals turned and looked up to the balcony, the small group knew their cover had been blown.

"How on earth did they get in here?" asked Shayera as she fearlessly looked down at their intruders.

"The transporter," Vigilante replied. "And I'm still wond'rin' how the varmints figured out how to use _that_!" He continued while he and Green Arrow studied the animals, their weapons aimed and ready. Her mace clenched in her fist, Shayera also studied the strange pack of strays. Looking each over, she finally focused on the shaggy red fox which seemed to be in conversation with the visibly annoyed eagle. Watching as the fox continued to jokingly poke and prod the bird with its paw, Shayera, loosened her grip on her mace and looked back to her team.

"Call me crazy, but, I don't think they're dangerous," she said as she looked back down at the group of animals.

"Excuse me?" shouted Green Arrow and Booster Gold in shock.

"Don't mean to question your judgment ma'am, but have ya not noticed the group of _wild animals_-"

"-Three of which are known to be deadly" added Booster Gold as he pointed down at the lion, wolf, and leopard.

"Sitting in Justice League headquarters?"

"Well then I guess we'll have to address the two that are less threatening," she replied as she flew down to the transporter.

"Shayera!" shouted Green Arrow as he Booster Gold, and Vigilante ran to the elevator to follow her downstairs. Standing mere feet away from the animals, Hawk Girl maintained her composure and, cautiously began to approach; but before she could take more than two steps, the fox- clumsily, but elated none the less- ran towards her and began to happily bounce up and down, barking and whining as if it were trying to tell her an epic story.

"Okay?" Shayera replied as she confusedly stared down at the energetic ball of red fur. Not long after being greeted by the fox, Shayera froze with fear as the leopard approached and stood at her side; by then Green Arrow and the others had made it to the transporter and sprinted to Hawk Girl's defense before the hulking white lion could make contact. Weapons aimed, they proceeded to shout warnings and threats at the perplexed and, seemingly annoyed apex predator.

"That's it, we've gotta figure out how these fur balls got in here, and send them back to where they came from!" shouted Green Arrow, his electric-charged arrow still aimed at the lion's head.

"Would you idiots relax!" Shayera shouted as she stepped between the men and their targets. "Don't you think that if these things were dangerous they would've attacked by now?" The group continued to yell and bicker about the situation, leaving their subjects to watch in silence. After several more minutes of pointless arguing, the quarrel was quickly silenced by the resonating rumble of a growl. Looking back to the animals, the team redrew their weapons- Shayera included- as the brooding black wolf walked forward. Frozen in shock as the menacing canine approached, all four heroes completely failed to notice the suspicious object that the wolf had clenched in its fangs until the animal placed on the floor in front of them, sliding it forward with its paw. Suspicious, Shayera stared at the wolf as it exchanged glances and calmly backed away, allowing her to cautiously pick up the shiny piece of black metal. Curiously, she mused over the object.

"What is it?" Vigilante asked as he and the others watched Shayera run her fingers along its sleek surface. Completely unsure of what it was, she looked back to the wolf, an alert, but otherwise relaxed look in its eyes.

"Be careful," warned Green Arrow. "It could be a bomb!" Cynically, Shayera turned towards him and dismissed his warning.

"Uh, he just had this thing in his mouth," she said pointing to the item's bearer, waving the object freely in her other hand. "I highly doubt that this thing is-" suddenly she was cut short as the little black object burst open! Startled everyone, including most of the animals, jumped back in fear as the little object expanded on the floor, revealing its true identity: a bataraang!

Staring at the signature weapon in disbelief, Shayera and the others exchanged looks of surprise and confusion, before returning their attention to the iconic object. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Booster Gold as he and Skeets inquisitively examined the bataraang. Looking from the weapon, to the wolf that provided it, Green Arrow's eyes widened as he found himself struck with realization.

"I think the better question is... _'who'_?"


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the main observatory, the league continued to muse over the situation at hand: several of their founding members had been turned into animals and no one knew how or why it happened. "No way," shouted Booster Gold in disbelief. "There's no way _that_ is Batman!" he said as he pointed to the large wolf that continued to stand in front of the other animals.

"Then how do you explain this?" Hawk Girl asked, still holding the bataraang in her hand.

"The mutt could've found it and used it to activate one of the teleportation booths in Metropolis," he answered, still unable to wrap his mind around the situation. "This _can't_ be Batman!"

"I don't know Booster," Vigilante replied as he studied the animals one by one, finishing on the black wolf. Its yellow eyes still concentrated and fixed in a familiarly alert expression. "That stare is pretty convincin'."

Looking around at the other animals- also waiting for the anxiety to die down- Green Arrow and Vigilante finally put an end to the madness with a proposition of their own.

"Maybe we should get B'wanna Beast and have him see if he can sort this mess out?" said Vigilante. "He _is_ the expert on critters..."

"Only these aren't 'critters'," Green Arrow corrected.

"Call in Dr. Fate," ordered Shayera. "He can read their minds and shed some light on this mess." She continued as she turned and looked around the room. "Then we'll know if these guys are who they say they are, and how to handle it."

* * *

><p>Not long after, Dr. Fate was contacted and brought to the Watchtower where the outlandish situation was taking place. Upon reaching the infirmary, he studied his subjects and calmly approached the black wolf. Exchanging glances with the creature, he proceeded to kneel before the animal and place his hands on either side of its head. After a few minutes of intense silence, he lowered his hands and rose to his feet as Green Arrow blurted out the question burning in the back of everyone's minds. "Well?" he asked curiously. "What did you see?"<p>

"Your assumptions were correct," he said calmly, looking back at the group of animals. "This is Batman." Stunned, the others all stared in silence, still trying to wrap their minds around this news.

"You gotta be kiddin'?" shouted Vigilante, astounded by the revelation. "And the-"

"-Your other League members," Fate continued as he pointed towards the other animals.

"No way!" shouted Booster Gold in disbelief.

Shocked, but slightly amused, Green Arrow- now unafraid of the group- stood in front of the wolf now identified as Batman, and raised an eyebrow in thought. "A wolf," he said with a smirk. "I have to admit, this is actually what I would expect," he joked as he proceeded down the line of transformed heroes. Stopping at the lion, he briefly studied the beast's size and build before making another I.D. "Superman? Wonder Woman," he continued in regards to the leopard as he continued to make his way down the line. Looking at the wily red fox and remembering its jovial greeting with Shayera, it didn't take long for him to identify the friendly creature. "Flash?" he smirked as the fox yipped in response, his plush, red tail happily wagging as he looked at his comrades.

"Don't tell me," Interrupted Shayera as she stood over the clearly embarrassed eagle. "John?" she laughed as she crouched down to look the bird in the eye. Seeing its glowing green eyes, she burst into laughter and began to play with her ex's feathers. "Oh this is priceless!" she laughed as she stood and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Dr. Fate as she walked toward the hall.

"To find Vixen," she smirked much to Green Lantern's disapproval. "She's got to see this!" she continued as she flew down the hall, leaving others to ask further questions.

"How did this happen?" asked Vigilante as he knelt in front of Superman, hoping to receive an explanation, but instead of learning what had been done, he was informed of what could not be done.

"He cannot answer you," Dr. Fate interjected. "None of them can."

"Why not?" asked Green Arrow.

"They have lost the ability to communicate while in this form. They are able to understand, and they have the answers, but are unable to share them with you."

"Well then how are we supposed to know who's responsible n' how to fix it? They can't speak, and it ain't like they can write it down for us to read." Vigilante commented as he flexed his fingers in front of his face. "How else do you expect us to get answers?"

"We could have B'wanna Beast translate for them," Booster Gold suggested as he proceeded to exit the room and find the League's leading animal expert.

"No, that would take too long-"

"-Not to mention, be extremely awkward. No offense," Green Arrow mumbled with a smirk, before he and Vigilante argued over how to handle the situation.

"There is another way," Dr. Fate replied. "I could read their minds, collectively, and gather the information necessary to figure out exactly how this happened, and possibly even how to correct it."

"Sounds good to me," Vigilante responded as he looked around at everyone in the room. After receiving the nod of approval from Superman, he returned his attention to Dr. Fate and replied. "Do what you gotta."

"Alright," Fate replied as he direct the five animals to sit in a circle and close their eyes as he began to chant an unfamiliar mantra, allowing him access into their subconscious to unlock the origins of their predicament...


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N: Here be the next chapter! Keep in mind that all of this is a flashback being collected by Dr. Fate from our furry crime fighters. Hopefully these next few chapters will shine some light on how this mess started. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the Metropolis City jewelers, glass and metal littered the floor as a shadow blasted through a wall and violently crashed on the floor. As the dust and debris cleared, the exhausted silhouette of an apprehended thief- Copperhead- lay propped against the wall, as his opponent gracefully floated down from the air, resting her hands on her hips, watching as the spineless wretch cowardly surrendered. "Well that's the last of them," sighed Superman as he landed beside Wonder Woman. With an unconscious Shade draped over his shoulder, he proceeded to turn and face Green Lantern and Flash as they escorted Sinestro and Killer Frost- trapped inside the force field of Lantern's ring- to the wall beside their partners in crime.<p>

The team continued to muse over the apprehended criminals as Batman approached, his eyes fixed on his handheld computer as he deduced the reasoning behind the gang's poorly executed heist. Skeptical, he approached Shade and began the interrogation. "Who are you working for this time?" he asked as he snatched the creep up by his coat.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Shade snidely riddled back.

"Judging by how unorganized and how easy it was to take these creeps down," commented Green Lantern, "I doubt they're following anyone's orders."

"Seriously," agreed Flash. "Just ran a search of the building, everything's where we left it. They didn't take a thing. Heh," he chuckled as he confidently leaned on Superman's shoulder, "Either these guys are really losing their touch, or we're just _that_ good!"

"Don't jinx yourself," mumbled Copperhead under his breath. "You jerks'll get yours..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Wonder Woman as she took a step toward the reptilian rebel. Comically, he flinched and closed his eyes- as well as his mouth- in fear, much to the Amazon princess' amusement. Still contemplating the thief's words, the League prepared to further investigate the warning, but within moments it was shrugged off as an empty threat, and within no time, the authorities arrived and proceeded to apprehend the criminals, allowing for the league to further analyze the crime scene. Though it had been confirmed that no valuables had been stolen, something still didn't add up. "I don't get it," Wonder Woman thought to herself as she and Green Lantern surveyed the perimeter of the building. "If they weren't here for the jewels, then what was the point? Why even break in?"

"When you're as crazy as those losers, who knows?" he replied as he confirmed another locked safe. "Those guys could've just been bored-"

"Or maybe Lex is the bored one," interjected Flash as he joined his teammates in the discussion. "Maybe he just got tired of getting his butt kicked, so he decided to let those goons get caught." At first, the others stared at Flash impatiently, but in time his point was validated, until Batman and Superman approached, voicing their own opinions.

"Call me arrogant, but that was almost too easy," Superman commented as the team exited the building.

"Can we agree to both statements?" Green Lantern joked with a smirk.

"He's got a point," Batman agreed as he contemplated the scenario. "Think about it: they broke into the building in broad daylight, stole nothing, and practically _let_ themselves get caught. There had to be reason for this."

"Hello," sighed Flash as he confidently repeated his hypothesis. "Lex definitely sent those losers here to get busted. The Injustice League is falling apart, so he set his lackeys up to get caught."

"As low as that sounds, I don't think an egomaniac like Lex Luthor would pull a stunt like that," replied Wonder Woman.

"Unless they weren't the ones being-" just before he could finish his statement, Batman flinched and clenched his neck in pain before wearily dropping to his knees.

"Batman!" Wonder Woman shouted as she and the others ran to their unconscious teammate's aid to address his sudden pain; but before any of them could even determine what had happened, they too were also struck with a sudden twinge of stinging pain in their arms, legs and necks- causing them to weakly pass out the city sidewalk. As the others slowly drifted out of consciousness, Superman, barely awake himself, looked down to his arm and found the source of his pain: a large dart-like syringe filled with a metallic-pink liquid which was quickly emptying into his veins! Summoning his last bit of strength, he weakly reached for the syringe, but his efforts to remove the object were futile as he too eventually passed out on the floor...

Behind the walls of an empty cell, Wonder Woman lay slumped against the wall, unconscious and unaware of her surroundings until the odd sounds of gurgling and sniffles woke her subconscious. Sleepily, she opened her eyes, only to find that she was trapped in a small grey room with a single, barred window peeking outside. Anxious and disoriented, she immediately staggered to her feet, her eyes still adjusting to the dim light shining into the cell. Once she had finally regained consciousness, Wonder Woman managed to stand and step away from her spot in the corner, but winced as a sudden stinging pain ran through her calf. Reacting to the pain, she crouched down and clenched her leg, taking a moment to examine it for any wounds. Under the dull light her eyes strained to find the source of the pain, but upon checking her leg she saw no sign of any cuts or scars, nothing except for an oddly colored bruise over the source of the stinging: a strange brown spot on her calf, surrounded by several black blotches. Unsure of what the odd mark was and how it had gotten on her leg, Diana suspiciously continued to study the mark further, until her attention was redirected to the odd gurgling sound coming from the back of her cell. Apprehensively, she proceeded to investigate, but after a few small steps into the shadows, she lost her footing and tripped over a large mass on the floor.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Diana looked to see what it was that she'd tripped over, only to have her question answered for her as a familiar and, equally disoriented, voice began to babble and excitedly ask what was going on. "Whoa, what the-" the voice stammered as its owner quickly sprang to his feet. "Where am I? Whose-"

"Flash!" Wonder Woman exclaimed in relief. "Thank Hera."

"Diana?" the Scarlet Speedster replied with a yawn, sleepily blinking his eyes, trying to get his bearings. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"I wish I knew," Diana replied. "Were you here the whole time? Sleeping?" she asked, humorously realizing the odd sound that had woken her was probably his snoring.

"I guess. Anyone else in here?" Flash asked as he surveyed the dark room.

"I don't think so," Diana replied as she walked toward the little window peeking outside the cell. Spotting several other cells scattered through the hall outside, she tried to see if she could get a look inside of the other cells. "The others must be in one of those cages." She inquired, pointing to the window. "We have to get out and find them, so we can figure out where we are."

"No problem," Flash replied as he approached the thick steel door. "I'll vibrate through the door and let you out. Then we can look for the others." Flash explained as he walked past Wonder Woman. After taking a moment to stretch and analyze the door, he took a step back before running at the door, only to collide with it head on.

"Are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked as she helped her friend to his feet.

"Uggh… Super," Flash groaned as he rubbed his throbbing head. "What gives? This door can't be that thick?" he griped as he stood and proceeded to run at the door again, only to be knocked out a second time.

"Maybe I should try," Wonder Woman suggested as she sat Flash aside and took her turn in front of the door. Her fist clenched, she drew her arm back and then hurled it forward in an attempt to punch the mighty door open, but as her hand made contact with the hulking piece of metal, like Flash before her, the only response the Amazon received was that of the shrill pain that pulsed through her arm. "Ouch!" she cried as she gripped her aching fist and stared up at the victorious door.

"You too?" commented Flash in regards to Wonder Woman's failure. "This door is no joke. Must have been built specifically to keep us in," he continued.

"But it looks like an ordinary cell door," Diana replied as she ran her hand over the heavy piece of metal. "There has to be a way to get through it. Maybe we're just not trying hard enough?" She mused as she made her way to the back wall of the cell; turning back towards the door, she began to run forward before leaping into the air with the intent of flying through the steel blockade. However, her intent of flight was short-lived as she quickly came down on the concrete floor with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked as he helped his fallen teammate up from the ground.

"Why can't I fly?" Diana whispered to herself as she sat on the ground and looked back at the door.

"Maybe it's the altitude?" Flash suggested. "Or it could be that door. That's probably why I can't move quick enough to vibrate through." He continued as he prepared to take a seat beside her. "Ever since I woke up in this place I've been slow-OW!" he shrieked in pain as he sprung up from the floor and clenched his upper thigh in pain.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked as she turned her friend around to study his backside.

"I think I just sat on a piece of glass," he whined as he tentatively rubbed his backside. Studying the source of the pain, Diana calmed her teammate long enough to remove the foreign object from his rear. Holding it in her hand, she then looked back to a now calmed Flash and showed him the cause of his discomfort.

"I think I've found why our powers aren't working," she said as she held up a small syringe, partially filled with pink fluid. "And it's not the altitude..."

* * *

><p>*AN: Sorry about the **RIDONCULOUSLY** long wait, I've been up to my eyeballs in other obligations (mostly pointless homework XP). But hopefully it was worth the wait! Should have the next chapter up soon. 'Til then, please RxR! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N: **Here's my newest chapter! Sorry for making you wait for almost a month, trust me, I wanted to get back to this just as much as you did! Anyway, here you go. And as always please RxR! ^_^

* * *

><p>Alone in his cell, Superman woke with a fright in response to a series of arrhythmic booms echoing outside of his cell. Anxious and unaware of where he was, the Man of Steel rushed toward the door and struggled to catch a glimpse of whatever was making the noise. Barely able to see through the small glass window, the Kryptonian raised his fist and hurled it toward the door without a second thought, only to jerk back in reaction to the pain of his fingers crunching against the steel doors. Confused, he stepped closer to the door and ran his hands along the steel panels, tentatively examining its surface. Despite the force of his blow, he was shocked to see that, aside from the slight smudging left by his sweaty fist, he had barely left a mark on the hulking barrier! Puzzled and frustrated, Superman tried again to catch a glimpse of the scenery outside and figure out where he was and, more importantly where his friends were. Still without any visual clues as to where he was, he turned around and examined his dark, empty, silver cell. With no one else in sight, Superman was convinced that he <em>had <em>to get out and find out who was behind this.

Again he approached the solid steel door and took a knee; intently he focused on the large piece of metal in front of him. Staring intently, the powerful Kryptonian tried to use his x-ray vision to see into the door and locate a weak point which would allow him to break free; but try as he might, despite the stinging pain and burning of his strained eyes, he could see no more than the thick top layer of the door's steel plating. Confused, Superman, slammed his eyes shut and massaged them gently before concentrating on the door again, this time with the intent of burning his way through. After a moment, the alien's eyes began to glow a warm red, and a beam of light shot towards the door as the metal slowly began to melt. But before the powerful beams of heat could do any significant damage, Superman began to wince, and the glowing red beam started to fade. After taking a minute to refresh his eyes, he looked back to the door and prepared to get back to work, only to find that his renowned heat vision, which had just been working- though weakly- a moment ago, was no more. Growing even more anxious, the Man of Steel began to wonder why his powers had suddenly become nonexistent. Here he sat, trapped inside a steel cell- a cage. Frustrated, he sulked and tried to figure out what was going on. Normally, any steel door such as this would have been blasted open in an instant, but for some reason none of his attempts proved successful. Angrily, he rose to his feet and faced off against the door, his eyes focused and his fists clenched, ready for the next round. Aggressively, he began to punch and kick the door with all of his strength, ignoring the burning pain that shot through his limbs every time his hands and feet made contact with his steel adversary.

Finally, after what seemed like an eon of futile blows, Superman exhaustedly dropped to his knees and stared up at the various dents and dings left in the door- none of which showed any true signs of damage or freedom. Beyond the point of frustration, he slammed his eyes shut and leaned forward, propping his heavy head against the victorious door. '_What's going on?_' The Man of Steel thought to himself. '_Why aren't my powers working?_' he exhaled, defeated. Dismally he opened his eyes and looked down at the cement floor beneath him. Seeing the small sliver of light that managed to peek through from beneath the door, he waited in anticipation of a shadow cast by a passing stranger- possibly the one responsible for his entrapment, but no such shadow approached. As he pulled his forehead away from the door, Superman looked forward and with an intense exhale, prepared to continue his attempts to beat his way through the door; but then, as he prepared to raise his fist to the door, his attention was caught by the fluorescent glow of a mysterious object off in the corner. Suspiciously, he approached and bent down to examine the object; as he plucked the little item from the dark corner, he felt his heart jump as he immediately recognized what he held in his hand: the suspicious pink syringe he saw lodged in his arm! Stunned with realization, he almost dropped the syringe, but upon further study, he saw that the medical tool was still half full, as were the several other needles that littered the corner.

Perplexed, Superman rolled the little needle in his hand for a moment, musing over its contents and concluding that it was responsible for his predicament. Whatever was in that solution had to be the reason his powers were no more, and why he and the others had passed out back at the jeweler's. '_It had to be some kind of tranquilizer,_' Superman thought to himself, '_with neutralizing effects..._' He continued to deduce the purpose of the syringes until his attention was captured by the clinking sound of metal just outside of his cell.

"Superman," called a familiar voice from outside. Immediately, he responded and ran towards the door.

"John?" he asked excitedly as he peered through the tiny window at the top of the door. Fidgeting to get a clear view to the outside, he gratefully watched as Green Lantern and Batman hurriedly tried to pick the lock to his cell. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys! I thought I was stuck here. Where have you been?"

"Picking the lock to our own cell," Batman blandly replied as he adjusted the pick at the end of his glove. "Where are Flash and Wonder Woman?"

"Not sure," Superman replied as the three men continued to fiddle with the door. "It's just me in here. Any idea where we are, anyway?" he asked as he Green Lantern and Batman slid the door aside. "I'm not sure who's responsible, but I think I know what knocked us out," he continued as he presented his friends with one of the syringes. Observantly, Batman took the syringe and studied its contents before turning to acknowledge his friends hypothesis. "I also think it's why my powers aren't working." Listening to Superman's testimony, Batman looked down at the little syringe and compared it to the one Green Lantern had been holding. Noticing the similarities in the needles, the detective prepared to validate his friend's observation; but before he could reply, both he and Green Lantern stared at their friend in confusion. "What?" Superman asked in confusion. "What are you staring at?"

"Your powers aren't the only thing that's been affected," commented Green Lantern as he directed Superman to take a look at his reflection in the outer wall's mirror-like surface. Immediately the Kryptonian was shocked to see his hair- now an icy white- long and thick, as it covered his head in wild tufts, and ran down the sides of his face in sideburns.

"What the..." he exclaimed, exacerbated.

"Come on," directed Batman as he began to search the other cells throughout the hall. "We have to find Diana and Flash, and then we'll figure out what's going on." Still examining his hair, Superman hesitantly left his reflection to catch up with his teammates, but only after grabbing another syringe that lay on the floor of his open cell.

* * *

><p>Stealthily, the trio made their way down the hall and continued to search the remaining cells for Flash and Wonder Woman. As they passed by several empty cells Superman continued to clench the syringe in his hand, now focusing on his reflection in the silver detailing. While he hadn't noticed his hair before, now it had become impossible to ignore. Something was wrong and they had to find Wally and Diana before things got any stranger. "Any idea where they could be?" asked Green Lantern as he peeked into an empty cell. "We're almost at the end of the hall," he continued as they approached the final strip of cells.<p>

"Do we even know who's responsible for this?" asked Superman.

"We have to find Diana and Flash first," replied Batman as he continued to scan every cell ahead of him. "We can search for culprits later." After passing a number of barren cells Green Lantern saw what appeared to be a dim light coming from one of the chambers, and through a crack in the door, shadows could be seen pacing back and forth.

"Over here," he shouted as Superman and Batman followed close behind.

"Diana?" called Batman as he bolted toward the door and looked inside the small window.

"Batman?" the Amazonian princess shouted in response as she and Flash ran to the window in response.

"Boy, are you guys a sight for sore eyes!" exclaimed Flash, relieved. "You gonna help us out of here? We've been trying for hours with no luck."

"My powers aren't working," continued Wonder Woman as she stuck her hand through the window. Looking up from his work on the lock, Batman was startled at the sight of her hand- covered in blotchy, black and brown spots.

"Diana," exclaimed Superman as he took her hand and examined what appeared to be a series of odd bruises.

"We'll get you out of there," assured Batman as he finished picking the door's lock and assisted Green Lantern and Superman as they moved the heavy blockade aside. Once the door was opened, both Flash and Wonder Woman sprung from their confinement and greeted their friends.

"Bout time you guys showed up! We were beginning to wonder," said Flash. "Any idea what's going on here? Not sure where they had you, but this cell was obviously designed to neutralize powers," he continued as he pointed back into the dark cage.

"I don't think it's the cell," commented Wonder Woman as she removed a small object from her pocket: a little syringe, filled with a fluorescent pink liquid. "We found this on the floor. And there are two other empty ones inside." Immediately, Batman took the syringe and held it up in front of his face, he then looked back to Superman and Green Lantern and compared it to the two syringes they carried with them.

"You guys got them too?" asked Flash as he took the syringe back. "Found this one in my-" he turned around and looked down at his upper thigh before embarrassedly turning back to his friends and modestly covered his rear, "hehe, never mind."

"This has to be some kind of inhibiter compound," commented Superman as he shook the neon pink contents.

"Whoa," scoffed Flash as he looked up at his teammate's face. "What happened to your hair?"

"It has to be some kind of side effect," Superman replied dismally.

"That would explain these," Wonder Woman commented, as she looked down at the various spots on her body in disgust.

"It could be an allergic reaction," suggested Green Lantern. "Some type of rash?"

"I don't think so," replied Batman as he approached Wonder Woman and examined her skin. "Whatever it is, it's spreading to your hair." He continued as he ran his fingers along the mysterious spots that littered her wavy black locks. "This is more than just some neutralizer," he concluded. "Otherwise, John and I wouldn't have received it." Validating his observation, the others began to reconsider their initial assumptions of the syringe's intent.

"Then what is it?" asked Green Lantern skeptically.

"Not sure," replied Batman as he studied the manifesting spots on Diana's face, and the increasing length of Superman's ice-white facial hair. "But we'll have to find out before things get any worse..."


	7. Chapter 7

Stealthily creeping through the empty halls, the Justice League vigilantly searched for a clue as to where they were and how to get out. During their wanderings, the team grew even more confused and determined to get answers as their mysterious symptoms began to intensify. Within an hour of their directionless wandering, the entire team had fallen victim to the loss of their powers, sudden bursts of exhaustion, and the sudden and excessive growth of body hair. Remaining wary of any signs of security or surveillance, they continued to press on in their search for an exit.

As they moved on, Batman paused for a moment and looked ahead of the group in deep thought. "Batman?" Wonder Woman asked in concern as she watched her friend tensely flex his hands in pain before pushing his now chin-length hair out of his face.

"Give me one of those syringes," he grumbled, his voice sounding deeper and more grainy than usual- like the growl of a wild beast. Obediently, Flash handed him one of the half-full syringes; but as the Dark Knight reached forward for the object, Flash felt his heart stop in shock at the sight of his friend's gloves- the fingertips torn open by Bruce's razor-sharp nails. Ignoring his expression, Batman took the syringe and held it close to his face in closer examination. "We have to find a lab for further examination," he declared, still holding the needle in his hand. "I need to find out what's in this and what it's for. Maybe then I'll be able to reverse its effects," he paused and put a hand to his head. "Or at least create a suppressant to keep whatever's going on at bay until we get out of here."

"Works for me," replied Green Lantern while uncomfortably scratching and fidgeting with his back and forearms. The excessive scratching and squirming continued, as Green Lantern aggressively pushed his sleeves up, and series of small brown and grey flurries floated down from his arms, and landed at the team's feet. Curious, Wonder Woman bent down and plucked one of the oddly familiar entities from the ground and held it up for further study.

"Is that what I think it is?" commented Flash as Wonder Woman opened her hand and allowed the others to gawk at the little brown _feather _that had fallen from their teammate's arm.

"That came off of me?" exclaimed Green Lantern as he began to prod and study his arms in shock.

"That's it," said a shocked Flash. "Let's hurry up and find out what's in that pink ooze so Bats can get to work on an antidote."

"Agreed," added Superman as his attention was directed to what appeared to be the sound of footsteps turning down the corridor. Knowing that they were clearly at a disadvantage without their powers, and, with these odd symptoms, their handicap would only be exploited, the League sneakily hid in a nearby cell and watched from the shadows as Giganta and Cheetah casually walked past in the middle of a conversation.

"...Well I know it's not what Grodd wanted, but Lex insisted that I alter the serum," explained Cheetah as she conversed with Giganta. "Not that I'm choosing sides or anything, but Lex's choice of final outcomes does do them some justice."

"Yeah," agreed Giganta giddily. "Flash really is a fox!" She joked as she affectionately placed her hand over her heart. Playfully the two women pushed one another and continued to giggle as they walked down the hall. Once they'd turned the corner and walked out of site, the team left their hiding place to continue their escape, but only after analyzing the women's words.

"Well, not my first pick for a crush... but I do like tall women," said Flash with a cheeky grin.

"Well at least now we know who's behind all of this," commented Green Lantern matter-o-factly.

"I'll bet this is the 'serum' they were talking about," said Superman as he held up one of the syringes.

"Yeah, but what did they mean by 'final outcome'?" asked Wonder Woman as she looked down at the various spots and speckles on her arms and legs. "You mean this isn't the end of it?"

"They must be heading back to our cells," observed Lantern as he followed the women's direction with his eyes.

"Then we'd better hurry," ordered Superman as he made his way in the opposite direction. "Once they realize we're not there, they could sound-" before he could finish, bright lights began to flash red, and a howling alarm blared through the halls. Immediately, the group ran down the hall, catching their foes off guard as they blasted through them in search of the headquarters' lab. After several minutes of evading recapture and fighting off attacks, Flash spotted a door leading to a large chrome room filled with scientific charts and medical equipment.

"Found it!" he shouted as he held the door open and allowed his friends to enter before closing the door in hopes that they hadn't been seen. Immediately, Batman leapt to the nearest computer and began to hack into its system in an attempt to crack the code of the mystery serum inside the syringe. Within minutes, he'd managed to locate a series of files which appeared to have something to do with the mysterious pink liquid at the center of this mess.

"Well?" asked Superman as he diligently stood behind his friend, trying to follow the various formulas and equations as they flashed and changed on the screen. "What is it?"

"Some type of splicing agent," Batman replied, his eyes glued to the main screen while his clawed, black fingernails aggressively stabbed at the keyboard.

"Splicing?" Lantern asked in confusion. "You mean, like DNA?"

"Only one problem," Batman said as he pulled up a series of alleles and DNA sequences. "This isn't normal DNA; not human anyway..."

"Then what is it?" Superman impatiently interjected; but before he could receive an answer, the sound of angrily shouting voices approached the door.

"There's no time," Batman shouted as he punched in a series of buttons and ran to a nearby chemical hood to remove five small vials, brimming with a fizzy orange substance. "Here," he said as he handed each of his teammates a vile and an empty syringe. "There's no time to completely analyze and reverse the serum, but I've managed to find a way to temporarily freeze its affects," he explained as he filled his syringe and injected its contents into his arm. Suddenly, there was a banging at the door outside as the Legion of Doom began to force their way inside. Immediately, Superman and the others filled their syringes and followed Batman's lead as they administered his suppressant.

Discarding their needles, the team quickly assumed a defensive stance as the door blasted open and the swarm of raging villains charged their captives. The fight was intense, albeit brief as, with the home advantage, the Legion quickly overpowered their prisoners and brought them before their arch enemies: Gorilla Grodd and Lex Luthor.

* * *

><p>"Well now," sighed the great ape, clearly amused by his captives' disheveled appearances. "Trying to escape were we?" At first there was no response as the five heroes simply glared up their foe hatefully. "I must admit, I didn't expect any of you to make it this far," he paused and spitefully examined the blotches and spots that littered Wonder Woman's body, "Looking like this anyway..."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Wonder Woman hissed in anger. "What have you done to us?" she shouted as she struggled to get out of her bindings and attack the primate.

"Never mind that," the simian crime lord cooed sadistically. "Though I must admit, I didn't expect the effects of my mutagen to take this long," he sighed mockingly, sneering at the thick white coat of hair that enveloped Superman's face, and looking Batman's eyes, now glowing an eerie yellow, through his cowl. "Trust me when I say, you'll find out soon enough..." He promised, unaware of the suppressant Batman had just administered to his teammates. "You people have always been inferior. I'm simply correcting Nature's evident flaw... Soon you five will all succumb to the true, lesser beings you really are!"

"Dude, you are one sick monkey," commented Flash, much to his adversary's disgust; but instead of indulging in the Scarlet Speedster's taunting, Grodd confidently turned away and allowed Lex to give the final orders in regards to the League's fate.

"Throw them back in their cells!" he shouted arrogantly. "Keep them apart, and this time-" he paused and sneered at Batman spitefully, "Confine them properly..." Without another word, the five were hauled off and directed back towards their cells. As they walked forward, the team, eyes directed forward in deep thought as they plotted their next move, marched down the hall in silence. As they arrived at the first cell, all was silent as Wonder Woman was pushed inside and made to face the wall as Giganta prepared her handcuffs, chained against the wall in the far corner.

"Come on Princess," the villainess teased. "We're all ready for you!" At first, Diana didn't reply, and remained still in the corner. "What, did Grodd's mutagen mess with your hearing?" Giagnta grumbled as she approached the warrior. "I said-" the gargantuan gal was cut short as she fell to the ground in response to a sudden blow to the face. Once she'd been taken down, Wonder Woman leapt over her foe and dashed out of the cell, where she found she was just in time to prevent Green Lantern from being led to his prison. Once she had helped him overpower his escort, they continued to liberate their friends until they were all able to make their way back the Legion's control room. Hurriedly they rushed down the halls, ignoring the crippling pains and dizziness that plagued them as Batman's suppressant began to wear off.

Mere feet from the main control room, the team ignored the booming sound of Lex's furious shouts ringing through the halls. "You morons let them escape again!?" he shouted, before grumbling to himself about how clear it was that he'd have to handle the matter on his own. Weakly staggering into the room, the League searched dizzily for their means of escape. Finally, Green Lantern pointed out the building's transport system and led the way to the machine. Ignoring the sounds of footsteps and shouts swiftly approaching, the group climbed on the transporter's floor while Batman punched in their coordinates- his hands, engulfed in thick black hair and his jagged, clawed nails, made the task difficult as he struggled to press the final few coordinates. As the sound of shouts and approaching footsteps rose, Batman finalized their destination and dragged himself to the transportation pad beside his friends. Just as the door blasted open, the team managed to activate the transporter and escape the Legion of Doom before they could be captured a second time. With a final flash of light and a low buzzing, the transporter carried its passengers- weakened and on their knees, as Grodd's mutagen finally took effect- to their new destination, leaving Lex Luthor and his minions to angrily gawk at their captives' escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Evening in Metropolis, and the night air glowed with light and activity as cars rolled up and down the busy streets. As citizens strode up and down the sidewalks and commenced with their nightly routines, a bright flash of light sparked from an abandoned alleyway as Flash was teleported out of the Legion's lair. Disoriented and still a little weak from Grodd's mystery serum, he searched the vacant alley for his friends, but with no results. Assuming they were waiting for him on the street, Flash clumsily staggered out of the alley and continued to look for his teammates, calling their names. The bright lights of the city and the bustling noise of cars and people shouting and living their lives was overwhelming as Flash, still woozy, strained to adjust to the setting. Once his eyes had adapted to the lighting and vast crowds, Flash stood shocked at the size and scale of the cars parked in front of him on the street. It was as if he'd shrunk! Though he didn't feel any differently than he had back at the Legion's headquarters, it was apparent that something wasn't right. Desperate for explanation, he began to search for his teammates or anyone else who would be able to answer his questions. Immediately, he flagged down a passing citizen- a woman and her son- briskly walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, Miss," Flash shouted as he casually approached the woman. As she got closer, Flash was baffled to see that she- like the cars on the curb- seemed to have increased in size; even her son, no older than seven, towered over the Scarlet Speedster as he approached. "Whoa," he said, surprised by the evident height difference, as the woman briefly stared down at him in disgust before pulling her son forward as he slowed to approach Flash. An innocent smile on his face, the boy took a knee and laughed sweetly as he reached his hand out to the superhero.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing out here?" The child asked as he proceeded to pat Flash's head. Naturally, an expression of confusion struck Flash's face as the boy's hand gently stroked his head. "You must be lost," the boy continued.

"Well yeah," Flash replied, still confused as to why the boy was _petting_ him. "Say, kid," he continued as he shook his head gently, signaling for the kid to stop the odd form of physical contact. "You haven't seen Batman or Superman around here have you? Maybe Wonder Woman?" he asked eagerly. However, before the boy, still smiling innocently, could even respond, Flash watched as the child was quickly snatched away by his mother as she proceeded to scold her son for wandering off.

"Kyle!" she shouted as she stepped between him and Flash. "What have I told you about wandering off at night? And what are you doing with this?" she exclaimed, staring down at Flash. "You don't where it's been!"

"Um, 'it'?" Flashed repeated, insulted. "Hey lady, your son was just helping-"

"You see Kyle, look," the woman continued as she pointed down at Flash. "Listen, the filthy little beast is mad. If I hadn't come in time, you could've gotten rabies!"

"Rabies!?" Flash exclaimed, offended by the woman's rude remark. "Listen lady, I may not bathe every day, but there's no reason to make crazy accusations!" Ignoring Flash's defense, the woman snatched up her son and continued to walk away, leaving Flash alone and aghast. "Pfft, what's her problem?" he scoffed as he began to make his way down the street, still trying to determine what was going on. A few blocks down the road, and still Flash had seen no sign of his friends. Within a few steps, another giant man bumped into him, nearly stepping on the disgruntled hero. "Watch it!" Flash shouted, barley dodging the giant boot. "Share the sidewalk Pal!"

"Get outta here mutt!" the man shouted as he made a shooing gesture with his foot. "Thought these things were nocturnal," he ignorantly mumbled under his breath as he continued to walk by.

"What is going on?" Flash thought aloud as he continued forward. "What's everyone's deal-" suddenly the speedster was startled by the sharp jaws of a snarling dog! Alarmed he jumped back and stared at the large foxhound, barking wildly, as its owner tried to regain control; but again the furious dog lunged at Flash, who dashed to the side in avoidance of the angry mutt. Finally, the dog was dragged away and Flash was given a moment of peace. After several strange encounters, it was clear that something was wrong. _'Something weird's going on,'_ Flash thought to himself. _'Giant cars, ENORMOUS people...'_ "Dogs usually love me!" he said to himself, looking back at the now calm dog as its owner turned the corner and walked his pet out of sight. "What's everyone's deal?" he asked himself in frustration. "Why is- OOF!" His train of thought was suddenly cut short as he clumsily walked into the hubcap of a car. Tentatively rubbing his head, Flash grumpily looked up at the shining silver vehicle. "There should really be a 'caution' sign here," he joked to himself as he looked up at the car. Despite its shining, just polished, appearance, Flash stared at the car, struggling to get a clear look at his reflection so that he could check his now-pounding head for any bruising. Finally he was able to find a flat enough area on the car that his reflection wouldn't be too warped. Approaching his image, Flash briefly closed his eyes and gently shook his head in an attempt to clear away the last few stars that buzzed in his field of vision. Casually he opened his eyes and looked at his reflection… but what the speedster saw staring back at him on the other side of the chrome bumper was far from anything he'd expected…

Shocked, Flash stood frozen, his mouth agape at the sight of the furry red _fox_ that dumbfoundedly stared back at him, sharing his expression of confused disbelief! "What the-" he exclaimed as he raised his hand to touch the image; but upon making contact, his confusion turned into a shocking confirmation as he realized that the dark brown paw stretched out in front of him was his own! "No way!" he shouted as he backed up from the startling sight. Staring down at the alien paws beneath him as he walked backwards, Flash paid no attention to his direction as he took another step backwards and felt a stinging pain shoot through his lower back. Though he already had an idea of where the pain had come from, Flash closed his eyes and prayed that he had simply bumped into another angry person. "_Please_ let it be another dog..." he whispered to himself as he slowly turned around and nervously opened his eyes; instead his jaw dropped as the usually jovial and careless hero stared at the bushy _tail _that floated behind him! Covered in plush red fur, with a bright white tip that resembled the jagged lines of a lightning bolt, he stared in shock. "Wha- no way... How-?" he stuttered in terrified disbelief as he continued to stare behind him at the bushy red and white limb that stayed curled in fear between his legs. Dumbfounded, Flash stood and spun in circles as he tried to study the fluffy fifth appendage that remained wrapped around his leg, before clumsily tripping over one of his paws and rolling into the middle of the street. Pushing himself up off the ground, Flash regained his footing just in time to hear the sound of a truck horn and wince at the sight of blinding headlights as a behemoth 18-wheeler charged down the busy city street- headed directly for the frenzied little fox! Frozen in fear, Flash stared up at the giant truck as it grew closer; unable to move, he felt his blood run cold and his tail drop cowardly between his legs as the loud horn blasted again. Closing his eyes and cringing in preparation for impact, Flash suddenly felt his legs leave the concrete and the sensation of wind briskly running over his face, as if he'd been snatched up from the street and carried out of harm's way, as the bright glow and radiating heat of the truck's headlights disappeared. In the dark, Flash instantly assumed he had been hit by the truck and limply lay on his back, unmoving, until he finally opened his eyes to the sight of upside-down grass and trees. Puzzled as to how he wasn't dead, Flash rolled over onto his feet and studied the area, realizing that he was now at that the park across the street.

Confused as to how he'd managed to elude his demise at the hands of the city street, Flash sat and thought to himself in silence, trying to make sense of his progressively strange predicament, when a familiar voice captured his attention. "You okay?"

"Superman?" Flash excitedly exclaimed as he spun around and frantically searched for his friend. "Hey I owe you _big,_ man. I was almost road pizza!"

"You'd figure the kid would know how to cross the street," commented another voice as Flash eagerly continued his search.

"GL, that you?" he asked with a smile. "Come on guys this isn't funny. The night's been weird enough," he groaned as he looked back at his tail and down at his paws. "I just want to see some familiar faces and try to make sense of whatever the heck is going on! Seriously, I could use a hug!"

"Define familiar..." Superman replied, as the sound of footsteps approached Flash from the side. Turning to greet his friend, Flash opened his mouth to speak, only to leave it hanging open in response to the sight of the large white lion that stood before him!

"No way..." Flash exhaled, staring up at the big cat. Streamlined and muscular, with bright white fur that seemed to glow against the dark palette of the night; his full, bushy mane framed his face, while a thick patch of fur on his chest subtly resembled the iconic 'S' that adorned his suit. Embarrassed, the majestic feline stared down at Flash, a calm expression in its eyes and an awkward smirk on its face, the snowy white lion calmly sat in front of Flash, waiting for a reaction. The awkward silence continued a moment longer as a large golden eagle swooped in from the shadows and perched on the lion's shoulder.

"I see the suppressant wore off on you too?" the bird commented, its glowing green eyes piercing through the darkness and casting fluorescent shadows the brown and charcoal-colored feathers that covered its face. After another minute of silent stupor, Flash looked from the large white lion to the golden eagle in silent study, before a smile spread across his face as he hopped to his feet, his tail waving with excitement.

"Dude, so it's not just me!" he shouted giddily. "I thought this was all just a crazy dream, but you guys are here too!" he smiled elatedly, while Green Lantern and Superman exchanged puzzled glances with each other before looking back to their friend. "At least now we know what Grodd's mutagen was for," Flash said as he looked from himself to Superman- studying his immense, clawed paws and pearl-white fur. "You know, now those white sideburns are starting to make sense," Flash commented in regards to the thick white mane that now framed Superman's face. Self-consciously, Superman stroked the dense white fur under his jaw before regaining his composure and stating the team's current agenda.

"We have to find Batman and Wonder Woman," he said looking around the city streets. "They must be lost somewhere in the city. If we're going to do anything to fix this, we'll need to regroup first."

"Well where do we start?" asked Green Lantern. "I take it their no better off than we are," he said as he held out his wing and pointed down at Flash's tail. "They can't be too far away."

"Yeah but what are we even looking for?" commented Flash as he looked over at the squirrels and pigeons that wandered through the park. "I mean, they could be anything!"

"Well then we better start looking," Superman directed as he prepared to leave the park and start searching. "The sooner we find them, the closer we'll be to getting out of this mess-"

"Sounds like a plan," Flash and Green Lantern agreed as they joined Superman and began their search. Searching the park, Flash spotted an elderly couple taking a stroll by the pond.

"Hey let's ask them," he exclaimed as he clumsily ran ahead to address the pair. "Maybe they've seen Bats and Wonder Woman." As the two lovebirds casually made their way towards the bridge over the pond, they were suddenly cut short by a shaggy ball of red fur that awkwardly tripped and fell on the man's shoe before regaining its footing and looking up at them. "Hi," Flash began cordially, despite the perplexed look on the couple's faces. "Just wondering, but, you two lovebirds wouldn't have happened to see any animals wandering around here tonight? Not including me of course," he chuckled embarrassedly, "But maybe some other furry creatures looking a little lost?"

At first the two perplexed citizens didn't respond, clearly unsure of how to answer. "Perhaps the poor thing's sick?" commented the old woman as she pointed down to the little fox, watching confusedly as it continued to bark and yip at them, spinning around and looking down at its paws and tail as if it had never seen its own body parts before. "Maybe if we keep walking, it'll go away," she whispered in her husband's ear as they proceeded in their attempt to escape their clearly disturbed converser; but then, just as it seemed the little fox was concluding his antics, they watched in further confusion as the spunky red fox looked past them and called out to something in the distance. Curious, but still nervous as to what this odd encounter was about, the couple turned around just in time to watch as a giant lion crept up from behind and fearlessly stand before them, acknowledging both their presence, and that of its foxy friend.

"Yeah, see," Flash said congenially as he nudged Superman in a friendly manner. "You guys see any other 'furry faces' wandering around here?" At first, the couple didn't respond, still struggling to wrap their minds around the ferocious beast that sat before them. Then, just as they were about to turn and try to calmly walk away, there was a swift _whoosh_ of air as a large brown eagle swept down from the skies and landed on the bridge's railing. By then, the couple had seen enough, and before Superman had a chance to further explain the situation, the elderly pair fled the park, screaming in fear of the 'ferocious beast that had escaped the zoo'! Dumbfounded, the trio sat and watched as the pair fled, shouting and directing the attention of other citizens back to the wild animals lurking on the park bridge over the pond. Without even a second thought, every other city dweller fled the scene and raised the level of chaos in the night streets of Metropolis.

"Okay?" said Green Lantern, confused as he looked from Superman to Flash.

"Yeah, that's not what I expected to happen," Flash added as he surveyed the now deserted park. "I guess we'll have to ask someone else for directions?"

"Maybe we should pass on that," commented Superman as he looked to his friends. "Besides," he continued as he looked out to the now abandoned city streets, "I doubt there's anyone left to ask..."


	9. Chapter 9

Dazed and weak, Wonder Woman exhaustedly stumbled through the darkness trying to get her bearings. Off in the outskirts of the park, she found herself alone, exhausted and confused. Wearily she struggled to push herself up from off the dirt, only to have her knees give out and send her crashing back down to the ground. Sleepily blinking her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness and shadows the park, she looked around at the abandoned nighttime landscape. Still struggling to regain her footing, Diana remembered the serum she had been injected with by Grodd and Lex Luthor, and assumed that the effects hadn't worn off, remaining the cause of her frail state of being. Checking herself over, Diana turned around to examine her leg and take a look at the bruise she had first discovered on her leg, back at the Legion's headquarters. But as she looked down to examine her calf, she froze in shock at the site of more spots and... _**fur**_ engulfing her legs! Aghast, she stared in a trance at the spattered spots and rosettes-some of which, resembling the stars that adorned her costume- and stared at the hypnotizing trail that covered her body, following the black and brown rosettes that lay scattered over her leg and the rest of her furry body, all the way from her _paws_ to the tip of her- _'tail!?'_ "What in the-" Diana whispered to herself as she held her paw out in front of her face and examined her claws in disbelief. Immediately she stumbled towards the small pond nearby and looked down into the water to see her reflection. "I'm a..." she stammered in disbelief, "This is impossible!" she continued to shout and rant to herself, completely unaware of the frenzied screams and chaos unfolding on the other side of the park as the city's residents fled in a panic in response to the 'man-eating lion that had escaped the zoo'. Her attention completely engulfed in the spotted big cat that stared back at her from the pond, Diana didn't even notice the man frantically running through the park in attempt to flee the lion and heading straight towards her. "How can this be?" she repeatedly asked herself, hoping that somehow, everything would make sense and someone would answer her distressed questions. Trying to make sense of the entrancing leopard that shared her perplexed gaze, and mimicked her every move, Diana suddenly remembered Grodd's taunting remark back at the Legion's headquarters. This was the 'final outcome' he arrogantly riddled to her when she was first trying to make sense of the odd blotches that now adorned her body; the mysterious spots she and the others confused for bruises... _'The others!'_ Suddenly Diana remembered Superman and their teammates and realized that they were nowhere in sight. Nervous of the thought of where they were and what had become of each of them, Diana grew worried of the idea that Bruce, Clark, John and Wally, if she found them, wouldn't recognize her! Assuming they'd all met a similar fate, she also questioned whether she'd recognize them either... Her mind buzzing with worry and the combating sensations of anger and confusion, Diana finally managed to pull herself away from her reflection in the pond, to set forth and begin searching for her friends.

Unsure of where to start her search, Diana decided to ask if anyone had seen any of her fellow League members. Spotting a local jogger making his way down one of the park trails, Diana clumsily ran close behind, trying to catch up and ask if he'd seen her friends. "Excuse me," she said congenially, calmly watching as the middle-aged jogger came to an abrupt stop and stood frozen in place. "Have you seen Superman or Flash? Batman perhaps?" she asked optimistically as she approached the man from behind. Nervously, the jogger turned around in response to the ominous growls and snarls, and watched as a large leopard crept forward, its sharp fangs flashing in the moonlight as it snarled and roared menacingly. "It appears we've been separated, and I can't seem to find them. I would appreciate your help," she said with a smile as she patiently waited for a response. Terrified, the jogger began to tremble at the sight of the rogue leopard that patiently stood before him in wait, giving him a head start before the final chase. Perplexed by the pale, petrified expression on the man's face, Diana prepared to ask if the man was alright; but before she even had a chance to react to the distressed citizen, he immediately turned and fled in the opposite direction, screaming in warning of the also-escaped leopard that was 'lurking in the park!'

In an attempt to correct the man, and hopefully gain an answer to her question, Diana followed the terrified citizen, calling for him to stop and help her find Superman and the others. But despite her requests, the man only continued to run faster, crying in fear as the 'beast was now on the hunt!' Insulted, Diana finally managed to corner the hysterical man and attempted to explain that she was not going to hurt him, and tried to piece together what little she knew about her predicament- ignoring her audience's terrified and perplexed expression. Studying her paws and the freckled rosettes spattered on her coat, Diana continued to question the man, but the princess' anxiety turned to confusion as she waited for an answer, only to have her witness tremble before her in fear- a terrified yet puzzled expression on his face. Frustrated, she let the man go and approached a nearby group of site-seers marveling at the exterior of Metropolis' Art Museum. "Excuse me," she said as she cordially approached the group from the side. At first the group froze- startled by the unexpected sound of a growl from behind them. Seeing that she'd gotten their attention, Diana continued. "I was wondering if you've seen-" Like the frantic man in the park, the now terrified group of tourists ignored Diana's inquiry and fled in a panic from the 'vicious leopard' that had fearlessly approached them on the city streets. "Wait!" Diana cried in desperation as she briefly followed behind the group, still hoping that they'd help her find her missing teammates; but once she realized that they were clearly not interested in providing their assistance, she finally stopped and, dumbfounded, stood in the middle of the deserted city streets, alone and still completely clueless as to what was going on and where her friends were.

* * *

><p>Amidst the chaos and confusion unfolding in the heart of Metropolis, at the city bus station, Batman had finally woken from his unconscious stupor. The lagging feelings of Grodd's teleporter and the groggy effects of his suppressant had finally worn off as he opened his eyes to the silent darkness of the night. Realizing that he was alone- <em>'the transporter must have spread us throughout the city' <em>he thought to himself- he crawled out from beneath a parked bus and rose to his feet. _'Perfect,' _he thought resentfully when he took into account the pending situation. Though he had managed to read far enough into The Legion's plans to understand them, back at the headquarters, his teammates were not so lucky; and now without any of them nearby, he was unable to explain the situation to his team, who he already knew, were more than likely in a panic. Making his way towards the station's exit, Bruce looked down at his feet beneath him and studied the large, clawed, black paws that carried him forward. Closing his eyes and letting out a long low sigh, he then looked over his shoulder at the dense black fur that ran down his back, to the tip of his tail. Approaching the stop outside the station, Batman surveyed the area, making sure there were no people in sight. Once the coast was clear, he crept forward and began to scan the area for any of his teammates. As he made his way past the steel and plexiglass bus stop, Bruce couldn't help but stop and study his reflection. Though he already knew what had become of him before escaping the Legion's capture, the undeniable twinge of curiosity led him to stand in front of the blue-tinted panel and stare at the large, jet-black wolf on the other side. Despite already knowing what to expect, Bruce still found himself in disbelief at the sight of the ominous canine that stared back at him. Completely covered in thick black fur, his reflection almost disappeared in the night, if not for the penetrating stare of the two golden-yellow eyes that shone brightly in the dark. Upon further examination he placed his paw against the glass and examined the dense black coat that engulfed his body. He then turned around and silently watched as the bushy black shadow that was his tail, stood straight behind him, a sign of the irritated disapproval of his appearance.

After another moment of studying his new form, and practicing the difficult task of running on all fours, he proceeded to leave the station, wary of any citizens whom he may pass on his journey to find his friends. Stealthily searching every deserted alleyway and possible place the others could hide, he continued to roam the streets alone. After what seemed like hours of walking through the city on a fruitless search, Bruce arrived at a deserted alleyway. Dark and silent, he peered inside to see the concrete gap between two buildings was completely empty, with the exception of an overflowing dumpster and an abandoned phone booth. Casually he proceeded to enter- his sights on the booth- when the shouts and screams of approaching people caught his attention. Stealthily he leapt into the darkness, hoping that his new pelt would blend into the shadows, as he crouched down and listened to the frantic cries about wild animals, escaped from the zoo. Immediately, Bruce knew what, or rather who, the frantic citizens were running from. Obviously the others were somewhere nearby. They had to regroup and find a way out of this mess, but he couldn't risk wandering the city in the midst of this frenzy, _'the others had already caused enough of a panic.' _There had to be a way to gain the team's attention and get everyone together again without risking any further and unwanted panic amongst the citizens. Taking a minute to study his options and formulate a plan, Bruce finally had an idea; approaching the dumpster and clumsily climbing atop the giant mountain of trash, he took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and let out a long howl into the night. The gruff baritone cry resonating from his throat, Bruce stopped to catch his breath, rolling his eyes in irritation as he frustratedly acknowledged that he was actually doing this. After calling out to his teammates a second time, Bruce leapt down from the dumpster and sat in wait, listening, slightly amused, at the new cries of a 'werewolf' now prowling the city. As people leapt into their cars and called police to handle the situation, Batman waited patiently; grudgingly mocking himself (and to some extent, Grodd and Luthor) for resorting him to such a state. _'A wolf,'_ he thought to himself as he looked down at his paws and took a seat, only to jump back up to his feet in pain, after accidently sitting on his tail. Unenthusiastically, he looked behind him, focusing on the bushy black nuisance as he carefully attempted to sit down a second time, watching as it slowly curled at his side while he watched more people flee down the street, completely unaware of his presence as he watched from the shadows. With a cynical chuckle muted below a growl, Bruce looked over to the other side of the alley, rose from his seat and began to approach the abandoned phone booth, studying the worn exterior. "Humph," he murmured to himself as he paused to briefly study appearance a second time in the booth's door before entering, _'at least it wasn't a bat...'_


	10. Chapter 10

A sudden flash of white light and the diminishing echo of chattering crowds as the familiar monotone of Doctor Fate's chant resumed and brought the team back from their glimpse into the near past. Once the mantra had ceased, Green Arrow and the others- now fully informed of their teammates' predicament- immediately prepared to correct the situation. "Well," he sighed matter-o-factly, "now that we know how you guys got _into _this mess, let's see if we can't get you out." He looked from Batman- his eyes and ears alert and attuned to Arrow's statement- to Green Lantern, vigilantly perched on the black wolf's back. "Any suggestions how to..." awkwardly his voice died down as, upon receiving an annoyed glance from the furred and feathered five, he was reminded of their inability to speak. "Right..."

"Well shoot," said Vigilante, perplexed. "How're we supposed to git ya'lls back to normal if ye can't even tell us where to start?" Just as lost as their teammates, Batman and the others sat in silence for a moment before Flash zealously blurted out an idea.

"We could write it down for them to read," he said with an accomplished smirk. "We all still know how to do that right?"

"Uh, one problem with that plan of yours," replied Green Lantern as he unenthusiastically looked at his wings, and then shared a defeated stare at Flash, and the others' paws.

"Oh," sighed the scraggly fox, defeated, "right. Well, what about ty-"

"-Tried that already too," interrupted Superman as he gestured to Batman.

"Okay, I'm out of ideas."

"Perhaps there is another way to reestablish communication amongst the team..." suggested Doctor Fate as he stood between his teammates- both human and animal alike. "I may be able to forge a telepathic link amongst the League. While verbal communication has been lost, contact through the mind is still present." At first everyone was silent, congested with the mixed emotions of joy, confusion, and gratitude for Fate's inventive proposition.

"Do what you gotta," encouraged Vigilante, as he and Green Arrow- along with the compliant nods of Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman- approved of the suggestion.

"Very well," replied Doctor Fate, as he raised his open hands and proceed to repeat a series of inaudible mantras to himself. After several minutes and a sudden blast of blue light, his chanting ceased and he calmly confirmed that his work had been done. "The telepathic link has been set," he declared. "Communication can now be accomplished." At first there was only silence as everyone sat, unsure if anything had been done and how to test for success.

'_How do we know it worked?_' Booster Gold thought to himself as he awkwardly looked around the room at the now annoyed expressions directed towards him. Irritated, and, slightly amused, Wonder Woman let out a low, sarcastic, sigh as she looked to Superman.

'_I guess that answers that question,_' she commented as she literally shared her thoughts.

"Ha-ha, agreed," Green Arrow said aloud, "With that out of the way, let's get down to business. Now that we know how this happened, any idea how to fix it?" He asked as he took a knee and waited for Batman or Superman to respond.

'_The transformation was done by splicing and recoding DNA,_' Batman replied calmly. '_Theoretically, the only way to reverse it is to repeat the splicing process, this time, with human DNA._'

"Okay," said Arrow obediently. "You're the scientist. Lead the way-"

'-_Wait,_' interrupted Wonder Woman. '_What do you mean, 'theoretically'?_'

'_You mean you don't know for sure if this'll work?_' asked Superman and Green Lantern anxiously.

'_Until I can determine exactly how the Legion's serum was composed, we can't be sure of anything._' Batman replied as he stood up and made his way to the Watchtower's laboratory. '_We don't even have enough of the serum to apply the studies to._'

'_So you mean we're working from scratch?_' Green Lantern asked as he followed Batman down the hall. Gliding overhead, he anxiously waited for a response as the black wolf calmly continued on his way to the lab.

'_Yes._'

In the Watchtower's main laboratory, all was silent, tense, as Batman began work on analyzing and trying to decode the mystery of the Legion's splicing serum. With the help of Green Arrow, and some of the other human leaguers operating on the computers and searching for data under Batman's advisement, the search for an antidote was instantly underway. Pacing back and forth monitoring the work done on the lab's computers, Bruce studied the hacking and scientific skill-set of his teammates, advising and giving directions on what to do and how it should be done. Though everything seemed to be going swimmingly, Bruce couldn't help but feel irritated. It was bad enough he had gotten into this mess in the first place, how could he even take himself seriously, giving orders while on all fours, covered in fur and a tail. Still monitoring the League's progress, he stopped and stood between two of the main monitors to study the results and give further direction, before turning around in response to the whispering of two men commenting on the Dark Knight's current appearance.

Staring intently, Bruce turned around completely and stood in silence listening to their jokes and comments about the situation a moment longer before making a comment of his own, _'Find anything yet?_' he asked as he stood before them, slightly amused at the sight of the two grown men jumping in fear, startled by the sound of the cold and unemotional voice in their heads.

"-Woah!" one of them shouted in fear, before he looked down at the ominous black wolf that calmly sat before them. Despite his furred face and four paws, anyone familiar with the Dark Knight was aware that, no matter what his form, that concentrated expression, and that penetrating stare were more than enough to know that he was not amused, or in the mood for any jokes. "Oh, yeah," stuttered one of the lab's scientists as he subordinately addressed the Alpha male in the room before turning back to the computer to recite their findings. "We ran an analysis of the sample you gave us," they dictated while continuing to tap and peck at the keyboards. "The key components of the serum confirm that it is a splicing agent. We're picking up on heavy traces of mammalian DNA."

"Anything specific?" asked Shayera, as she, Vixen and Superman entered the lab and joined Batman in hearing the findings.

"Actually, yes," one of the scientists replied. "Of the two syringes recovered, each is comprised of large quantities of lion and fox DNA, respectively." She dictated while awkwardly looking from the alleles on the computer, to Superman.

_'Well that explains Flash and I,'_ Superman said while staring at the two big computer monitors, following the extensive genetic sequences on the screen. '_But what about you guys?' _He asked looking at his best friend, '_I take it this means the contents of the syringes were activated at random?_' He hypothesized, before waiting for Bruce to correct him.

'_No_,' Batman replied as he approached the computers, placing his paws on the keyboard counter and pulling himself into a standing position to better read the lab's findings. '_These are only two of the syringes we found in yours and Flash's cells when we escaped. They only possess the genetic makeup of a fox and a lion because they were intended to turn the two of you into just that: a fox,_' he paused and looked back at Superman, '_and a lion. They were composed individually, one for each of us. Otherwise they could have mixed together any combination of DNA, leaving us as deformed hybrids._'

'_So that confirms that this was planned,_' said Superman as he held his paw in front of his face and studied his claws. '_But why animals? I mean, if The Legion was trying to neutralize our powers was it really necessary to take it this far?_'

"More importantly, are we any closer to changing you guys back?" asked Shayera.

'_I think this was their actual intent,_' stated Batman, still staring at the monitors, forcing back his urge to use the keyboard and further the research, knowing that his paws remained a typing handicap. '_Like I said before, if the only purpose was to eliminate powers then John and I wouldn't have received it._'

"So they were _trying_ to turn you guys into animals?" asked Vixen, both she and Shayera still confused as to where this discussion was going. Silently Batman nodded, his eyes still glued to the screen. "But why?"

"Yeah, if they were trying to axe you guys this sure is a weird- and, overly elaborate- way of doing it. I mean, since when did Luthor start practicing animal cruelty?"

'_How do we know they were really going to kill us when the transformation was complete?_' riddled Batman. At first there was no response as the group remained silent. Finally Superman approached his colleague and, breaking their telepathic conversation with Vixen and Shayera, asked Batman to follow him to the far corner of the room for a private discussion.

"What are you talking about Bruce?" he asked, a slight hint of skepticism in his voice. "If they weren't trying to weaken us for the final battle, then what was the Legion trying to do?"

"I never said this _wasn't_ a part of their plan," Bruce replied, "Obviously this puts us at a disadvantage." He said as he lifted his leg and casually scratched his side while standing. "But who's to say they would be the ones to finish it...?" Lost, Clark raised an eyebrow and waited for Bruce to continue, just as John and Diana entered the lab.

"There you two are. You see Flash anywhere?" they asked as they joined the conversation.

"No," Bruce replied blandly, "But unless he plans on staying like this all night, he'd better turn up soon."

"You've got an antidote?" Diana asked excitedly.

"We've calculated the formula and can begin composing it soon, but we'll each need to provide a blood sample."

"More needles?" Green Lantern groaned. "What for now?"

"Each of those vials was intended specifically for one of us," Bruce explained. "In order for an antidote to be completely effective we'll each need to supply a sample of our own DNA and use it to genetically override the effects of Grodd's serum."

"But wait," interrupted Clark as he presented Bruce with a pressing roadblock in his plan. "If the antidote is meant to be individualized like the serum itself, then how are you three going to change back?" he asked looking at John, Diana and Bruce. "You said we only obtained samples that were intended for Flash and I."

"What?" asked Diana, agitated. Calmly, Bruce proceeded to acknowledge Clark's observation.

"We've managed to extract just enough of the serum's chemical make-up to replicate and divide it enough to accommodate each of us," Bruce replied as his teammates all shared a sigh of relief. "Temporarily..."

"Temporarily?" shouted John. "So you mean once we're human again we won't _**stay**_ that way?"

"Not unless we can obtain the proper dosage of The Legion's original serum. With what we have right now, the antidote would only last us until the morning." Bruce continued as he turned and pointed towards a whirling centrifuge containing several vials of a clear magenta-colored liquid.

"Well how are we supposed to get another sample large enough to change us back permanently?" Diana asked as she took a seat and testily waited for Bruce to respond, her tail impatiently tapping on the floor at her side.

"Yeah, the only way to even try to get more would be to go back to The Legion's headquarters, and we don't even know where to start looking," commented Green Lantern.

"First, let's find Wally and get these blood samples out of the way," Bruce said as he turned and made his way towards the centrifuge on the other side of the lab. "We can formulate an antidote that will last long enough to let us put together a plan with some dignity," he rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked back at the two lab technicians who resumed their muttered gossip. "It'll be a lot easier to work when everyone has fingers and the ability to speak again."

"Agreed," Clark said as he, John and Diana followed Bruce to a prepared lab table to give blood.

"Man, I'm telling you," sighed Green Lantern as one of the lab workers prepared his leg for the needle's injection, "After today I _**never**_ wanna see another syringe again."

"You and me both," laughed Superman as he closed his eyes and strenuously willed for his claws to remain retracted. "You and me both."


	11. Chapter 11

"Flash!" Superman and the others called as they searched the Watchtower for their elusive teammate. After hours of research and genetic analysis, the furry five were finally within reach of an antidote; all they needed was Flash's DNA to perfect his personalized solution.

"He couldn't have gone too far," said John as he flew into one of the tower's empty rooms, "the little fur ball can barely take a walk without tripping over his own feet." He joked as he floated over Clark's head.

"Flash," Diana called again before she and the others heard the sounds of women giggling and cooing down the hall. Intrigued, the group followed the voices until they came to a large group of the League's women, all crowded around something in the hallway.

"I think we've found him," John replied sarcastically as he and the others made their way through to the front of the adoring women, only to pause and stare, lost for words, at the sight of a shaggy ball of red and white fur lying on its back advertising for stomach rubs.

_'That's it ladies, everyone gets a turn,'_ Flash sighed happily, his tail wagging excitedly as Fire and Ice stepped up and took their turn tickling the 'sweet spot' of plush patch of white fur on Flash's stomach_. 'Haha ladies,'_ Flash laughed uncontrollably as his leg began to tap, _'You just found the spot!'_ He cheered as the women excitedly continued to crowd enthusiastically around him, until he saw three pairs of paws waiting in front of him.

"Oh, hey guys," he said awkwardly, a slight twinge of embarrassment in his voice, as he rolled over and rose to his feet. "You know, it was really weird and annoying at first," he paused and looked back at his tail which continued to sway happily, "but I think I'm finally getting the hang of it!" He continued as he confidently spun around and looked back at his fan club. "And I thought the ladies loved _puppies_!" he said jokingly before advising Bruce and Clark to give the tummy rub trick a shot.

"Lab. Now," Bruce growled as he looked from an embarrassed Flash, to the crowd of women, signaling for them to leave.

"You guys got something?" Wally asked, his tail's happy waving ceased as he alertly waited for an answer.

"We've managed to come up with a temporary antidote, but we'll need a sample of your blood to finalize the outcome."

"Temporary?" Flash asked, flabbergasted. "You mean we _are_ stuck like this?"

"Not unless we can get back to the Legion's headquarters and get enough of the serum to fully eliminate the foreign DNA," Bruce dictated calmly. "What we have now is only a fraction of what it's going to take."

"Well that's a downer," Wally commented bleakly. "But what do you need a blood sample for? I know you said this ran on the genetic level, but I didn't think it ran that deep."

"That serum's key component was a splicing agent. It was intended to completely overwrite our genetic code and turn us into animals," Batman replied as the group began to make their way back to the lab.

"Isn't that what it did?" Superman asked sarcastically.

"Not entirely..."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked confusedly. "Maybe you haven't looked in a mirror recently, or you've just gotten used to it, but we're not exactly _human_ anymore."

"Compared to what that serum was supposed to do to us, we're a lot more human than Grodd intended. The splicing agents in that serum were highly sophisticated, and potent," Batman explained as they entered the lab and he directed Wally to an examination table to give a blood sample, "it was intended to turn us into animals- completely."

"What do you mean 'completely'?" asked Clark. "How much more thorough could they get?" He asked as he looked around at his team and their furred and feathered appearances, before studying his own pearl-white fur and detracting his razor-sharp claws.

"The components in Grodd's solution were intended to overwrite our DNA with that of animals," Batman explained as he approached one of the computers and clumsily opened up a diagram of Flash's health readings and diagnostics. "Physically _and_ mentally."

"Mentally?" John asked suspiciously. "I don't like where this is going..."

"Where it _was_ going," Bruce corrected as he continued to study the findings on the computer. "They were really trying to turn us into animals-entirely." Shocked, everyone stared at Bruce, all aware of what they'd heard but none of them sure how of how to take it. When no one replied, Bruce continued to explain until his findings were made clear. "They were trying to eliminate us, without actually _killing_ us."

"But why?" asked Flash. "Lex and Grodd have been trying to kill us for... _forever_," he said in jest, "why would they suddenly stop now? They finally realize it was a lost cause?" he laughed confidently.

"They finally came up with a plan to get rid of us, and without any evidence," Clark said to himself in realization. "People could search for years to find us, believing we were dead-"

"Only there'd be no bodies left to find," Batman said bluntly. "And no one would ever think to run a lion's DNA for a match to Superman's."

"But what I don't understand is," John interrupted as he flew towards Bruce and landed on the keyboard, "if this was meant to affect us on the mental level, why didn't it? If what you said is true, shouldn't we all be growling and howling, trying to kill each other?"

"Yes," Bruce replied as he looked to his friend. "Fortunately we were able to override that part of the splicing agent before it could take effect."

"How?"

"The suppressant I administered at the Legion's lab," Batman said calmly, no one answered. "While skimming the serum's intent, I noticed the mind-altering agent and managed to cancel it out before we all ended up doing more than just _looking_ like animals."

"Nice," Wally scoffed, impressed and grateful. Looking to Wally, Bruce silently acknowledged the compliment before getting back to business.

"We have to get into the Legion's lab and obtain a larger amount of their serum. Then we can bring it back here and reconfigure it to turn us back, permanently. We can administer the antidote we have now, it should last us long enough to get us in and out of their headquarters."

"Sounds like a plan," commented Diana as she stood behind Bruce, reading the codes and encryptions on the monitor from over his inky black, densely furred shoulder. "But how are we going to get there. None of us know where the Legion is stationed." Simultaneously the others nodded in agreement.

"Louisiana," Bruce replied calmly, his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"What?" everyone asked in confusion.

"Before we were teleported out of their headquarters, I managed to run a quick homing scan of the Legion's exact location and send the coordinates to the Batcave's main computer system," he explained as he gingerly poked and jabbed into the monitor's keypad- confidently displaying his perfected ability to type with his paws. "We can use the location to sneak back into their lab and take the necessary amount of splicing agent to permanently rewrite the coding." He continued as he turned around and motioned for the group to make their way towards the centrifuge in the far corner of the lab, containing their temporary cure.

"How did you know to do that?" Clark asked inquisitively.

"It was obvious we didn't have the time or the strength to stay and fight against the Legion before," Bruce replied as he finished skimming his findings on the computer. "None of us knew what was going on, and had we stayed and found out there, Lex could've earned himself a rare, white lion-skinned rug and had the rest of us stuffed," he said bluntly as he walked toward the centrifuge, his tail arrogantly flitting in Clark's face as he passed. "Our best chance of beating this was to get out while we still had a chance, and returning once everything had cooled down." He continued as he slowed the whirling centrifuge to a stop with his paw. "In order to do that, I had to save our position so that we could relocate and return at a later time."

"Do you have to plan ahead for everything?" John asked sarcastically, he and the others blown away by Bruce's foresight.

"Unless you were all planning on spending the rest of your lives like this," Bruce spitefully replied. "I'm sure the world has complete faith in the _Green Eagle, Superlion_ and _The Fox_- with his super powerful tummy rubs..." he snickered as he glanced back at his friends, before peering into the centrifuge and studying the now thoroughly mixed antidote solutions. Once the mixtures had fully settled, Bruce then called for Shayera and Green Arrow to help them administer the antidote and free them from this beastly nightmare.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of queasiness, the antidote's recoding factor took effect and the League's founding five were back on their two-feet.<p>

"Alright!" Flash cheered as he gleefully spun around and checked for a tail and examined his body for any remaining tufts of fur. "I'm back!" He said after elatedly running a quick sprint through the Watchtower, making sure that his powers were back up to speed.

"Great work Bruce," Superman praised as he studied his familiar black locks for any sign of white hair and followed his friend back to the computer to help him pinpoint the Legion's exact location.

"We have to get at least a liter of the original compound." Batman instructed. "We only have a few hours before this dose wears off. I'm retrieving the coordinates from the Batcave's hard drive," he continued as he rapidly typed and tapped at the keyboard with a speed and ease that, earlier, had so cruelly eluded his paws. Within minutes he had the location and punched it into the Watchtower's teleporter on the main floor. "Once there, we have to get the serum and get out. If we stay too long, the antidotes effects will wear off and we'll be back where we started."

"So we get in, get what we came for and get out," John repeated as he stretched his arms and flexed his fingers, counting to make sure all five were present. "Sounds easy enough."

"Not so fast," Diana interjected as she approached the lab's observation table and picked up one of the empty syringes that had started this fiasco. "I want to know exactly what Grodd and Luthor were planning to gain from this. I mean, the fact that we weren't just turned into monkeys is probably just the result of Grodd's 'primate superiority' complex," she said while sarcastically rolling her eyes and waving the empty needle in her hand, "but Lex had to have been getting something out of this."

"Agreed," Clark added as he left the computer and lead the way to the transporter. "But until we can get our hands on the serum, that matter will have to take a back seat." As the group left the lab and boarded the Watch Tower's transporter, Bruce entered the coordinates and warned the team to stay alert and quiet once they'd arrived. With a final countdown and a bright explosion of light, they were sent back to the Legion's headquarters, ready to put an end to this wild adventure once and for all.

***A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since my last update. My bad, but hopefully this'll make up for my lazy behind ;) At least our team is back to normal! ...For now anyway... let's just hope they can make it in and out in time. Will update sooner than later, and always please leave a review! **


	12. Chapter 12

A blinding burst of white light shone through the Legion's empty laboratory as Superman, Batman and the rest of the team were transported back to the source of their wild adventure. Ready and alert to even the slightest sign of enemy activity, the group stealthily made their way through the lab, splitting up to search for the mutagen component necessary for permanently changing them back to normal. "Fan out," Batman directed as he made his way to the computer and proceeded to hack into the Legion's system.

"Lantern, you and Diana watch the door. We've got to get what we need and get out as fast as we can," directed Superman as he and Flash followed Batman's directions and prepared several empty flasks in the chemical hood while Wonder Woman watched excitedly as Batman prepared the computer's system to reproduce the necessary compounds to restore their humanity. Within minutes, there was a faint buzzing sound as the computer remotely prepared their concoction and proceeded to filter the liquid into a series of test tubes which Superman tentatively placed in a centrifuge to thoroughly separate the serum's necessary components before they could be poured into the vials.

After another half hour of procuring the formula, everything was completed and the team was prepared to return to the Watchtower and finally put an end to their chaotic day. "Well, it looks like we're good to go," said Wonder Woman contently, as she approached Batman, still typing away at the keyboard. "You finished?"

"No," Batman replied bluntly, his eyes still fixed on the main monitor. Intrigued, Diana engaged her friend's reply and patiently waited for an explanation. "If the Legion was able to perform this once-successfully," Bruce dictated as he examined the extensive comparisons of human and wolf genetic coding. "What's to stop them from doing it again?"

"Well we've got our hands on enough of this stuff to reverse its effects if they ever try to transform us again," said Green Lantern as he raised one of the flasks in his hand. "And I know it's not a stretch when I say that you probably put together another vial of your _own_ to test later," he continued cynically. "So I'd say we're good."

"I'm not talking about for us," Bruce corrected as he pulled up a series of web pages and data sheets displaying just how deep the Legion's studies had delved into the matter. "These findings show just how much this splicing serum is capable of. By tuning us into animals- to the length they were _trying_ to take it anyway- they utilized its capabilities to the full extent," he explained as he displayed a computer animated image of a person being turned into monkey. "But they can rewrite it for other purposes as well..."

"Like?" asked Diana as she stood beside Bruce and watched the detailed video.

"This level of genetic splicing, combining human DNA with that of animals, could be exercised to a series of different degrees," Bruce explained. "From something as simple as crossing a person's DNA with their pet tabby's so that they'll have matching eyes," he paused and opened another file on the computer, "to combining a man's genetic makeup with that of a bull to increase his strength."

"So they could easily create their own super humans!" exclaimed Superman.

"Our readings show that this was their first time exercising the serum," Batman continued as he pulled up a file on the Man of Steel. "We were their guinea pigs-"

"-And we can count ourselves lucky that's _not_ what they turned us into!" Flash interrupted humorously.

"Well, at least we know why they were doing this," commented Lantern as he and the others read the web page's studies.

"Now we just need to figure out how to stop them before they really get started," Diana continued as she placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. Ready to agree, Bruce turned to address Diana, only to have his train of thought cut short by the chillingly familiar sight of black and brown rosettes slowly manifesting on her skin!

"That'll have to wait!" he said as he took her hand and studied the markings. "The antidote is wearing off; we have to get back to the watchtower. Now!" Immediately Diana held her hand up to her face and stared at the rosettes as if they were some type of disgusting stain or scar that had been left on her body.

"Is the coast clear?" Superman asked as he and Green Lantern approached Flash who was already peeking out the door, making sure they were able to sneak out and make a break for the Legion's transporter.

"There's no time to sneak around," objected Batman as he closed his findings on the computer and expertly erased his search history, clearing any evidence that they were ever there. "I've already sent a composition list of all the elements present in the antidote to the Watchtower. They can reproduce the serum there; we have to get out now," he instructed as he pulled a panel from the ceiling, using his now claw-length nails to pry the piece free. Stealthily, everyone made their way up into the air shaft in the ceiling and began to navigate their way through the narrow passage, to the transporter.

* * *

><p>Crawling through the cold darkness of the headquarters' air shaft, the team stumbled down the winding maze-like path, trying to find their way to the teleporter before they turned back into animals. Already, as they made their way through the shaft, the group could feel the debilitating cramps and nausea as their humanity slowly proceeded to fade away. Stealthily, Batman led their way through the darkness. His eyes- reflecting what little light did manage to remain present in the air shaft- glowed in the black emptiness, like those of a wild beast watching from the shadows of the forest. Still making their way towards the teleporter, the awkward silence was soon broken as Superman impatiently inquired about their location. "Are we getting close?" he asked as he stopped to push his thick white hair from his brow. At first Batman ignored him and continued forward, only to reply moments later.<p>

"We shouldn't be far," he replied, his voice deeper and more grainy than usual, like the raspy snarl of an angered animal.

"Good thing too," said Green Lantern as he crawled past Wonder Woman and proceeded to make his way towards Flash.

"Yeah," the Scarlet Speedster agreed. "Hopefully this time we won't get thrown all over the city," he joked. "Not sure if I can take nearly being flattened by a semi again."

"Yeah," agreed Green Lantern humorously, "Can't promise that Superman will be there to save you a second time-"

"OUCH!" Flash yelped as Lantern passed him from behind.

"Sorry," John apologized. "I think I stepped on your foot."

"I hope so..." Flash replied in a whisper as he closed his eyes and nervously reached behind him. Curious, the others watched as he picked up a bushy red and white _tail_! "_Aw man_," he groaned dismally at the sight of the familiar limb.

"We're changing faster than before!" Superman observed as he looked over his teammates.

"Are we any closer to that teleporter?" asked Wonder Woman eagerly. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Agreed," Batman replied as he turned to look at his teammates. Shocked, the others stared back at him, gawking at the toll the transformation was taking on his facial features. With eyes shining yellow in the darkness, and his face shielded in thick black fur, the once identifiable Batman now resembled something out of a golden age 'Wolf Man' flick. "Come on," he growled as the team proceeded.

Picking up the pace, they continued through the air shaft, drawing nearer to the transporter with every step. As they pushed forward, the team moved briskly, yet remained wary of any noises- such as the sounds of their now clawed nails, scratching and tapping against the metal shaft beneath them- that could draw attention to their whereabouts. Turning around a corner, the group passed an open air vent. Light shining through and the sound of elevated arguing, the League- despite their worsening predicament- paused to listen in on the conversation as soon as they overheard the two recognizable voices arguing:

"This is all **your** fault!"

"_**My**_ fault? If we had done things the way I intended, we could've had them locked up and done away with by now!" The voices shouted as the League peeked through the ceiling's air vents and listened as Grodd and Lex Luthor bickered and blamed one another. Angrily making accusations about how their plan had backfired. "If _you_ hadn't gone behind my back and altered the serum, none of this would have happened! But of course you had to get something out of it." Grodd grumbled as he paced around Luthor who stood still, a frustrated scowl on his face.

"As if you had any greater incentive than mine?" he fired back, throwing a handful of papers into the ape's face. "What good are rats? Filthy vermin. We both know they would've escaped eventually; and what would've happened if we followed you're stupid plan?" he asked rhetorically. "Our entire facility would have been infested! As if the Justice League weren't already pests, you actually wanted them to _embody_ the term?" The two continued to argue and belittle each other as the League listened and began to deduce their quarrel. "And what would you have done once the transformation was complete? Throw them out? At least with my intended transformations we would've made a profit, or at least gotten to keep some type of trophy..."

"Profit?" whispered Green Lantern as he looked from the angered crime lords to his teammates. "Does anyone know what their rambling about?"

"I think so," Superman replied as he brushed his dense white mane from his face, trying his best not to scratch himself with his claws. "But I don't like where this is going..." he stared at Luthor angrily, before thinking aloud what he'd meant by his words, "Trophy?" he repeated, looking to Batman who continued to listen intently to the conversation.

"At least with my initially intended outcome, they would have been harmless," Grodd snapped. "If you _knew_ there was a possibility of their escape, what logic was there in turning them into animals capable of defending themselves or even killing?" He asked accusingly. "Who needs super strength when you can maul someone to death?" he continued, openly mocking Luthor. At first he didn't respond, an irritated grimace carved into his face. "You took away their powers, only to give them new ones!" Grodd shouted, as he continued to criticize Lex's plan.

"Which is why I had Cheetah reconfigure the spicing agent," Lex replied smartly. "They wouldn't even have been capable of an attack, had they escaped; they'd be too busy fighting and trying to kill each other. Besides," he laughed arrogantly, "I would have had them shipped and skinned before they even had the chance to sink their filthy fangs into anyone."

"Skinned?" Flash chocked out in confusion, immediately aware of what, and more importantly, _who_ they were talking about.

"Do you have any idea how much a white lion pelt is worth on the black market?" Luthor asked. "And I've always wanted a leopard-skin rug."

"Excuse me?" scoffed Wonder Woman, shocked.

"Well at least we know why the mutagen was so specific," commented Green Lantern as he turned to Superman- a furious look in his eyes.

"They were going to sell us to the fur trade!" exclaimed Flash as he looked down at the shaggy red fur that slowly continued to spread across his body. "Whoa, I've never been a fan of fur for fashion to begin with, but I never thought I'd be the _source_ of somebody's scarf!" He continued, picking up his tail.

"I can't believe this," commented Wonder Woman bitterly. "We can't let them get away with this!"

"They're not going to," replied Superman, his voice resonating beneath a bone chilling snarl. Furious, he reached for the air vent, intent on tearing it off and bursting in to his enemies' discussion to give them what for.

"What are you doing?" snapped Batman as he grabbed his friend's arm, stopping him from making any irrational decisions. "We're not going in there."

"They're talking about turning into carpets and coats!" the enraged Kryptonian snarled, his thick white hair standing on end. "You're telling me it doesn't bother you that Lex could've had us all stuffed or skinned and used to decorate his house?"

We don't have time for this." He snapped as he directed his friend's attention down at the thick coats of black and white fur that covered their arms. "We have to get to the Watchtower and address this first." The two exchanged intimidating stares before Superman snatched his clawed fist from his friend's grip. "We're leaving. Now."

After giving the final orders, Batman proceeded to make his way further through the air shaft, his now present tail trailing close behind- flowing behind him under his cape. Reluctantly, the others proceeded to pull themselves away from Lex and Grodd's argument, trying their best to ignore their words and forget everything they'd just heard; but Superman couldn't pull himself away. Still fuming and insulted by what he'd just heard, he sat and continued to listen, growing angrier with every word. "Superman?" Batman called when he realized that his teammate hadn't followed. Just then there was a bellowing growl, followed by the sound of breaking metal; immediately, Batman and the others turned around and attempted to stop their friend before he could make a move, but were unfortunately too late, as an enraged Superman had already leapt down from the ceiling and proceeded to impulsively direct his anger to those responsible for his beastly condition.

"Superman!" shouted Wonder Woman as she and the others followed behind to back up their friend.

* * *

><p>"What the-" exclaimed Luthor as he and Grodd were startled by a thunderous roar and the sight of an odd white blur dropping from the ceiling. Tense, Superman stood before them, fists clenched, and angrily approached. Once the initial sense of shock had worn off, Lex studied the white-haired humanoid figure that approached, and was immediately shocked once he realized who he was looking at. "No," he said in disbelief, "Superman?... But you all got out. How are you still here?" he asked in utter disbelief as both he and Grodd studied the clearly enraged superhero and mused over his current appearance and what little humanity he had left. Still snarling in anger, Superman prepared to reply but was cut short by another feral growl as Batman and the others also exited the air shaft. Grodd and Luthor's shocked stupor was furthered by the sight of their other Justice League foes and their unnaturally anthropomorphic appearances. There was another growl and a sharp bark as Batman stopped his friend from addressing Luthor. While he and Grodd stared, frightened and confused, Superman responded to his friend's actions, understanding what had been said to him:<p>

'_Don't answer him._' Batman directed in a series of barks and growls.

_'Why not? They can still understand us-_'

'_-For now,_' added Wonder Woman.

'_But they don't know that,_' Batman replied. '_Their splicing mutagen was supposed to transform us completely, remember? Which means we shouldn't be able to speak- let alone understand- English. They don't know that that effect was negated,_' Bruce explained as he looked to Grodd- a look of sheer uncertainty still plastered on his face. '_Let's keep it that way..._'

'_Fine,_' Superman agreed begrudgingly.

Still listening to the disconcerting arguing of their now mutated enemies, Lex and Grodd stood in utter confusion and shock at the sight of their subjects' off-putting appearances. Curious, Lex struggled to follow their conversation, trying to link the volume of the growls, screeches and howls, and their still, somewhat readable body language, in an attempt to guess what they were talking about. "I don't suppose you'd know what they're saying?" he asked his ape conspirator mockingly.

"Unfortunately not," Grodd replied, insulted. "The mind altering component of the splicing agent must finally be taking affect, if it hasn't already occurred. I doubt _they_ even know what one another are talking about. While I'm surprised the transformation has taken this long," he commented in regards to their increasingly furred and feathered appearances. "I'd say that it won't be long before they're on all fours and at each other's throats." Spitefully, Lex smiled at the idea of watching the once noble and iconic enforcers of justice savagely executing one another, focusing on Batman and Superman, still fully engrossed in their argument.

'_We have to get out of here now!_' Batman ordered with a sense of urgency. '_We know the location of their headquarters, and can come back and settle this matter later._'

'_Yeah, maybe then we can turn Lex into a pig or something and sell him to the local petting zoo,_' commented Wally as he wearily leaned against a nearby wall and placed a hand to his head.

'_Kal, we have to go,_' Diana agreed as looked down at her hands and picked up her tail in anguish. '_Now's not the time to be stubborn._'

'_Not sure of how much you heard earlier, but unless you don't mind the idea of having your head mounted on someone's mantle, we need to get to that transporter_,' John continued bluntly, running his fingers along the primary feathers protruding from his forearms, before dizzily closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around his aching chest.

_'And if we waste any more time here, they just might get that chance,'_ Batman continued. Bitterly Superman glared back at Luthor, who still watched in amusement during the entire discussion. Frustrated, he bared his fangs and growled hatefully before turning back to Bruce and Diana. However, upon returning his attention to his friends, Superman was startled to see them both- as well as John and Wally - weakly slumped against the walls and nearby furniture in the room, all doubled over in different levels of pain and discomfort.

Immediately Superman knew what was happening and regretted his anger-fueled rampage and how much time it had taken away from their escape. Defeated, he watched as each of his friends dropped to the floor, wearily, as the splicing agent's final affects took hold. Suddenly exhausted himself, Clark stumbled forward, arms stretched outward to catch Diana as she passed out and limply fell to the floor. His vision blurring in and out of focus, Clark just managed to catch her in his large, furry paws, before he too lost consciousness and lay beside his friends at Grodd and Luthor's feet...

* * *

><p>Dazed and sore, Superman was suddenly awakened by a thunderous thud which vibrated his bones and violently knocked him out of his stupor. Disoriented and weak, he had little to no memory of anything, and grew nervous when he quickly realized he was alone and in the dark- with no more than a single sliver of light shining through a crack in, whatever it was, he was confined to. Anxiously his eyes darted back and forth, trying to determine where he was. "Lantern? Flash?" he shouted in hopes that his teammates were nearby.<p>

"Oh, great," chuckled the unfamiliar voice of a man. "Hey Butch, sounds like the bruiser is awake!" the voice shouted, followed by the sound of light banging over Clark's head.

"Beauty!" replied another man as a shadow, presumably one of the conversing men, stood in front of the crack in Clark's cell- blocking out what little light he could see. "It's about time. I was beginning to think the brute was already dead!" the two men joked much to Superman's confusion.

"Hey? Hey!" he shouted trying to get their attention. "What's going on here? Lex?" he called, still trying to get his bearings.

"Ah, shut up!" the two men fired back, slamming against Superman's confinement a second time. In doing so, there was a sudden tearing noise as the little crack of light was revealed to be a rip in a tarp, now made bigger by the men's rough actions. Now with enough light to see, Clark took in his surroundings and was startled to find himself in what appeared to be a warehouse. Surrounded by thick metal bars, he soon deduced that he was confined in some sort of crate, '_or cage,_' he thought to himself. '_The kind used to hold..._'

"Oh no..." he said to himself, the sharp sting of realization sinking in, as he looked down and gawked at the chillingly familiar sight of two hulking, white paws beneath him...


	13. Chapter 13

Trapped inside a dark steel cage, Superman alertly surveyed his surroundings and tried to determine where he was, and more importantly, where his teammates were, based on what little he could see through the hole in the tarp covering his cage. He was in a large room, made entirely of steel and concrete, it was entirely empty with the exception of the two men who continued to converse about him as if he were some sort of present, or stupid beast of burden who couldn't understand English.

"…Aye, I gotta tell ya, Mate," one of the men continued in a thick Australian accent. "Don't know where Luthor got this fellow from," he said as he patted the top of Clark's cage, "but I'm impressed."

"The man said he bred them himself," replied the other man- known as Butch- matter-o-factly. "Gotta admit, this guy is a sight!" he commented with an impressed whistle. The two men continued to discuss the 'prize-worthy' big cat bred by Lex Luthor, inside the cage, as Superman unenthusiastically and, all around insulted, listened to their conversation. "But have you taken a look at the other four beasties that came along with this brute?" Butch asked enthusiastically. Immediately, Superman began to look up and listen intently to the men's conversation, hoping that it would give him any news about his friends and their current status. "We've got an Amur Leopard, Golden Eagle- biggest one yet- a Red Fox-"

"-Beauty!" the Australian replied. "And if he's as healthy as this guy," he said while patting Superman's cage again, "he'll be the best shawl we've made in years!" he laughed aloud.

"Amen!" Butch replied with a cheer. "And," he continued in a suspenseful manner. "I've never seen anything like this before: a **black** Grey Wolf! Pure bred!" he said excitedly.

"A pure blood?" the other man replied in disbelief. "A solid black Grey? Ain't possible. Everyone knows a black wolf isn't a hundred percent. Mutt's gotta have a little pooch in him." He commented, skeptical of Butch's claim. Still listening in on their conversation, Superman immediately knew who they were talking about, and was relieved to hear that his friends were all present and, more importantly, still alive.

"I'm telling you," Butch retorted. "Luthor even had breeding documents as proof. Said he wants a throw for his bed from that one; 'told him 'sure,' but only if we can hold onto it for a little while and get a litter or two out of him first," Butch laughed, much to Superman's disgust.

"Hey, as good a shape as the other four are in, we could do the same for all five of them!" the Australian shouted as he knocked on Clark's cage again. Irritated, Superman shot his paw through the hole in his cage and managed to tear away the tarp, finally allowing him to see the crooked poachers and the rest of his surroundings. Searching the area through the bars of his cage, he took in as much of the environment as he could before Butch kicked the side of his cage in discipline.

"Hey!" he shouted as he slammed his fist against the cage in an intimidating manner, unfortunately, his opponent was far from frightened, as Superman angrily tried to grab at the men with his claws. "Why you big white fur ball!" Butch shouted as he drew a small object from his pocket and jabbed it into the cage hitting Clark's shoulder. The entire room shook as Superman roared in pain after being shocked with the taser. Pulling his now tingling leg back into the cage, he listened furiously as Butch was surprisingly reprimanded for his actions.

"What are you doing?" shouted his partner. "You trying to singe him?" Vengeful and angry, Superman listened as the scolding continued. "Pure. White. That's what color he was when we got him, that's what color that pelt needs to be when we sell it. Can't make a profit when there's a scorch mark on the product!"

"Well then how do you expect us to ax this 'cash cow' of yours?" Butch asked snidely as he returned the taser to his pocket. "I take it euthanasia won't do either?" he said sarcastically. "Don't wanna risk any bleeding puncture wounds, eh?"

"Of course not," the other man agreed as he looked into the cage at Superman. "Besides, we'd obviously need more than a few needles to knock this kitty out; as big as this bruiser is..." he chuckled as he prepared to pat the cage but, seeing the anger in their prized product's eyes, he quickly refrained from making any form of contact with the cage. "We'll give him the gas along with the Grey," he directed. "Easy and mess-free. You might as well move this guy down the hall with the others," he paused and, mockingly looked into the cage, addressing the immense white lion as if he were a toy poodle. "We don't want the big guy to get lonely." Irritated, Superman simply snarled at them both before turning around inside the crate and facing the wall.

"We'll move him down the hallway with your mutt. O'riely's gonna take care of the Amur."

'_Diana!' _Superman immediately thought to himself as the two poachers left to retrieve a forklift to raise his cage and move it down the hall into a new room, this one ringing with the sounds of squeaks, barks, and every other sound one could imagine. Scanning the various animals chained and caged up inside the confines of the room, Superman felt his heart jump with excitement and relief when he heard the poachers discuss his placement.

"Over here," a man directed as he pointed to the far corner of the windowless, concrete room. "We'll put him next to Houdini over here," he said as he used his foot to point behind him to a large, fenced-in pen that ran the length of the room's back wall. Not even needing a visual, Superman instantly knew who they were talking about.

'_Houdini?' _he thought to himself with a soft chuckle under his breath. The nickname was made that much funnier as he watched from his cage and saw the filthy man walk to the far corner of the pen and glare hatefully at the jet black wolf that lay calmly, unphased by the men's presence, as he relaxed in the confines of his quarters.

"Don't know how you do it," the poacher said, frustrated. Clark watched in amusement as Bruce barely acknowledged his aggressor's presence and continued to rest his eyes. "But we're gonna make sure we've got you this time!" he hissed as he pulled several large combination locks from his pocket and administered them to the door's main lock, ensuring the canine mastermind's inability to escape. "Can't crack these codes without fingers," he laughed spitefully as he flexed his hands in front of Bruce, "even if you _do_ somehow know the combinations."

"Give it a rest Mate," laughed the Australian man as he exited the forklift after dispensing Superman. "Of course the mutt's smart," he said sarcastically. "Compared to you, he's a full-on genius!"

"I'm telling you, he knows how to get out of these things! Three cages!" Butch exclaimed, joining the other poacher in his accusations. "Three cages! That's probably why black wolves are so rare; we've had to kill them all before they can take over the world!" he shouted, pointing back to the still uninterested wolf who continued to ignore their bickering. "Mutt's probably scheming right now… waiting to make a move!"

"Whatever you say," his partner replied with a sigh as the three men proceeded to exit the room, but only after Butch exchanged another glance with the alleged escape artist. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Clark looked over to the pen and prepared to get his friend's attention.

"Batman?" he called with no answer. "Batman, or should I say, Houdini?" he said humorously; but instead of sharing a laugh, all Clark received was a cold stare from the inky black wolf that sat in silence in the corner. "I know. This is my fault," Clark sighed regrettably.

"Agreed," Bruce said bluntly, his expression unchanging.

"We can play the 'blame game' later. Right now we have to get out of here and find the others," Superman directed in an attempt to change the subject and redirect his clearly angered friend's frustrations elsewhere. Instead he watched expectantly as Bruce's piercing yellow eyes narrowed, the soft sounds of a bitter growl resonated from his throat. "Yeah," Clark replied, ashamed, but still with a friendly smile on his face. "I know…"


	14. Chapter 14

Guiltily, Superman continued to endure the silent scolding from his friend, as Batman continued to stare at him from inside his pen. Despite the piercing disdain in his eyes, Clark could tell that- for the most part- he had been forgiven, and that Bruce was much more concerned with getting out of their confinement than he was with cursing his hot-tempered actions back at the Legion's headquarters. "Any idea where the others are?" Superman asked, looking around the room. "They've had me shut up in this thing by myself. I haven't seen any signs of Flash or Lantern, but I heard those jerks talking about 'getting started' on Diana. We've gotta get out of here. Now!"

Calmly, Batman complied and rose to his feet, meticulously pacing the length of his pen. Studying the heavy combination locks choking the handle of the pen's door, Bruce prepared to disclose his plan when the sound of footsteps approaching from outside cut him short. Immediately, he and Superman became silent and alertly watched as a large, heavyset, man dragged a medium-sized dog carrier into the room. "Here," he shouted irritably as he carelessly dropped the crate on the ground and looked around at the now startled and squawking array of animals in the room. "Maybe now you'll shut up, once you get a taste of your own medicine!" He looked hatefully from the crate to the various birds and other chattering animals in the room. "If nothing else, you can whine and bark someone else's ear off!_ Bothersome waste of fur_..." he continued to gripe, before the object of his disdain replied from inside the crate.

"Yeah, well it's not like you're much fun to talk to yourself, Pal!" a familiar voice snapped. Immediately, Superman perked up and called to his friend inside the dog cage.

"Flash!" he said eagerly.

"There now," the fat man sighed. "You've finally got someone to babble with. And should you two have a disagreement," he chuckled as he proceeded to exit the room, "Your new friend might have a snack!"

"Yeah, whatever!" retorted Flash, as his hefty friend finally left the room and made his way down the hall. "Superman? Oh man, am I glad to see you!" Flash exclaimed as he struggled to get a clear view of his friend through the small slits in his crate. "I was beginning to worry," he said with a relieved sigh, as Superman inquired about his experience.

"Are you alright? Did they keep you in another room?"

"Yeah, until 'Big Boy' got tired of playing Twenty Questions," Flashed replied as he slipped one of his paws through a hole in his cage. "Put me in here because I was 'talking_ too much',_" he joked before he was startled by another familiar voice from the corner of the room.

"Any sign of John or Diana?" Batman asked as Flash swiftly spun around in his cage, startled.

"Bats?" he shouted with further excitement as he realized his liberator was sitting just on the other side of a locked fence. "Oh thank goodness," he sighed to himself before answering the black wolf's question. "No, they had me locked up in the basement by myself; but I heard some guys talking about putting a cat to sleep so they could get started on 'Lex's throw rug'. I assumed they were talking about you," Flash said nervously, as he looked to Superman. "But then I figured he'd probably want you stuffed..." He looked from Clark to Bruce with a faint smirk.

"We've got to get out of here and find John and Diana. Now," Batman said sternly as he looked past his pen and watched the door.

"I'm up for any escape plans," Flash said eagerly as he pushed his paw against the door to his cage. "But how are we supposed to get out of here without a key-"

"We don't need a key," Batman said bluntly, snapping his teammates out of their self loathing stupors. Looking up from his paws to acknowledge Bruce's reply, Flash was caught off guard when he suddenly noticed the size and spacious area of Batman's kennel.

"Hey, how come _you_ weren't shoved into some tiny cat carrier?" he whined enviously as he watched Bruce pace back and forth, slowly examining the build of his quarters.

"Because I broke out of the first three," Bruce casually replied as he studied the gate's door. "Where's the lock on that crate?" he asked Superman as he looked at his friend and analyzed his confinement.

"On the outer left corner," Clark replied as he looked from his cage's door to Bruce as he stood on his hind legs and studied the kennel's door.

"Flash?" Batman asked as he began to examine the small dog cage.

"Same spot," the scarlet fox replied as he pushed against the little door.

"Slip your arm through the bars," Batman instructed calmly as he placed one of his paws beside the door's hinges and used his claws to slide the pin up and out of the hinge. "There should be a small handle on the outside. Pull it back, and slide it to the right," he explained as he proceeded to remove the pin from the second hinge of his kennel's door. Dropping the little pin to the floor, he stepped back and watched as the door limply slid open from the opposite end, the other side still held shut by the chains and several combination locks Butch had administered earlier. Slipping through the swinging door, Bruce met with Clark and Wally and provided additional assistance as they also escaped their cages with relative ease.

"We've got to find Diana and John before they end up on an operation table," Superman instructed. "Then we need to get out of here and figure out how to get back to the Watchtower."

"Well where do we start?" asked Flash as they proceeded to make their way to the door and cautiously exit the room. "This place is _huge_! They could be anywhere."

"Then we keep looking until we find them."

"Well we can't just walk around here in plain sight," Flash commented as he peered around a corner, making sure the coast was clear.

"If we're going to search this place thoroughly, we have to make sure we can't be seen," Batman advised as he spotted a nearby maintenance closet and, after briefly struggling with the doorknob, entered and approached the large circuit box in the far corner of the room.

"Well how are we supposed to do that?" asked Superman curiously.

"Yeah" agreed Flash as he clumsily stepped over a fallen mop and weaved between the various tools and dirty rags scattered over the floor. "It's only a matter of time before one of those goons notices we're missing, and we're bound to turn some heads if we just wander the halls. The only animals allowed in this dump are ones in cages," he commented as he stood behind Bruce and watched him study the infinite switches and wires in the circuit box.

"No one's powers are working-"

"And even if they were, it's not like any of us can make ourselves invisible," Superman and Flash continued.

"Just because you can't fly or break the sound barrier anymore doesn't mean we're completely powerless," Batman said as he flipped off the main power switch with his nose and removed its wire, shutting off all the electricity in the warehouse. Engulfed in complete darkness, the three heroes stood in silence for a moment before Bruce calmly led the way out of the control room. "Lex and Grodd don't know it, but they actually gave us some consolation 'powers' to put to use," he explained as they stealthily made their way down the pitch black halls, alert to the shouts and accusatory groans of the startled poachers.

"Like what?" scoffed Flash, skeptical to Batman's claim. "Aside from being an even bigger babe magnet, and my own personal teddy bear," Flash joked as he paused and scratched behind his ear while standing, "how is any of this beneficial?" He asked, nudging Bruce's paw and pointing to his tail.

"Well for starters, you've made it down a completely dark hallway without tripping over your own feet," Bruce said as the three turned a corner and continued their search. "Acute hearing and vision in the dark, a heightened sense of smell, and strength surpassing a normal human being; as long as we play the hands we've been dealt properly," he dictated while occasionally pausing to take in a quick inhale or exhale through his nose, "we'll be able to find John and Diana and-with their help- make it out of here alive."

Impressed by their friend's observations, Clark and Wally thought over what Bruce had said and validated his statement. "Okay, well where do we start looking?" asked Flash. "GL and Wonder Woman have to be somewhere in this building." There was a brief moment of silence as the three men contemplated their situation and began brainstorming a plan. While doing so, Batman slowly began walking ahead of his friends, his ears erect and his nose to the air, searching for a clue to his friends' whereabouts. Ignoring Superman's directions and the approaching sound of men's voices from the opposite end of the hall, in a matter of minutes Bruce's powerful nose recognized the scent of a friend, _'Diana!' _

"Diana's going to be somewhere in the East Wing..." Bruce declared, his voice trailing off as he turned to his left and took a whiff of the stale air. "John's not far."

"What?" Superman asked, surprised, before he saw his friend thoroughly sniffing the surrounding area, his nose to the ground and his ears held high to pick up any audible clues to their teammates' positions.

"Is there anything you _don't_ know how to do?'" asked Flash, amused. "You sure we should be calling you '_Bat_man'?"

"Down this hallway, he should be nearby," Bruce continued as he followed his nose further down the hall. "Follow Flash!"

"Me?"

"But where are you-" before he could even get a grasp of what was going on, Superman watched a black blur of fur bolt around the corner in the opposite direction.

"Where's _he_ going?" asked Flash, confused.

"He must've picked up on Diana's scent," Clark deduced, before looking around the corner in the opposite direction. "We better start looking for Lantern while he finds Diana. Batman said he was close," Superman said as he and Flash made their way down the hall. They quickly picked up the pace when the sounds of angry, outraged screams grew louder as the men quickly realized that 'that black mutt had broken out again' and had 'set the lion free out of spite!'

"Well we better get moving before they lock us up again."

"Lead the way," Superman said as he made a pointing gesture down the dark hallway with his paw.

"Wait, what?"

"Batman said to follow you, and after to him, you have the next best nose," Superman replied to a skeptical Flash. "So, lead the way."

Confused, Flash looked down the hall then back to Superman. "Well, ok," he said reluctantly as he closed his eyes and took in a big whiff of the air. "Remember, I've never done this before..." Humorously, but still understanding, Superman nodded as the two began to race down the hall, Flash slowly zigzagging ahead, his head directed downward as he tried to pick up Green Lantern's scent. "But, when we do find GL," he said as he turned to look back and see that Superman was following. "I don't have to point the way, do I?" he asked, jokingly, while mimicking the famous pose of the English hunting dog.

"A simple 'found him' works just as well," Superman assured with a laugh, as the two continued to methodically make their way down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Blasting down the pitch black halls, Batman followed Diana's scent as it wafted through the stale air and caressed his sensitive, wet nose. Still wary of any poachers who may have been wandering the dark halls trying to figure out what happened to the power, he stealthily made his way through the warehouse, as silent and swift as a shadow. As he continued to move further, he stopped for brief intervals to get his bearings and try to determine Diana's location based solely on the faint scent he would pick up from the air, floor and walls. Venturing further into the dark hallway he came to a large staircase, leading downward to another level of the building. Looking down the dark stairway, Bruce saw the dull flickering of a light coming from one of the rooms and was suddenly hit again by the aroma of his missing teammate. "Diana," he said to himself as his assumptions were confirmed: she _had_ to be downstairs in the basement. Sniffing the head of the stairs, he was officially assured of her location, but upon taking a final whiff of the steps, Bruce's fur stood on end as another, all too familiar, scent was recognized… _'Blood!' _Immediately, Bruce bounded down the stairs and made his way for the dimly lit room at the end of the hall, but he found himself suddenly cut short by the sounds of voices exiting a nearby room. Quickly, he slipped behind an open door and hid in the dark as two men suspiciously scanned the hallway.

"-I'm telling you I saw something," said one of the men, an aluminum bat clenched in his fist as he and his associate searched the open doors.

"Aww what's the matter Phil? _Afwaid of the dark_?" taunted the other man as he aided in the search. "It's just a blown fuse. Someone's probably checking it out as we speak." He said as they passed Bruce and continued to search the hall.

"You heard O'Brien," Phil replied. "Some of those fur balls upstairs got out: Luthor's lion and that hellhound!" he shouted, frantically waving the bat in his hand. "Ya ask me, there's something wrong with those fleabags; they ain't normal!" he shouted. As the two men continued to bicker in the darkness, Batman stealthily crept from his hiding place in the shadows, and made his way down to the closed door at the end of the hall. Slowly he crept forward, wary of the sound of his claws tapping and scratching against the cold, concrete floor. Ignoring their discussion, he paused in front of the closed door and peeked inside the small window on its surface. The room was pitch black and devoid of any windows, but taking in another whiff of the air, he impulsively proceeded to open the door with his paw and enter the room.

"Diana?" Bruce whispered as he searched the dark room. Despite the lack of light due to the blown fuse, the dull flickering of flashlight from the room across the hall, allowed him to see the unmoving body of a leopard, lying in a heap on the steel operating table in the center of the room. "Diana?" he said a second time, as he leaned against the table and examined her unconscious body extensively. Though she remained unresponsive, he could hear the soft whispers of her breathing. Assuming she had been tranquilized, Bruce wasted no time in his attempt to get her out and away to safety. Hopping onto the table beside her, Bruce tentatively managed to get her off of the table and onto his back as he eased his way down from the table and proceeded to make his way out of the room; but before he could make it to the door, Bruce was stopped in his tracks by the sound of the two men making their way down the hall.

"...If you ask me, I think Luthor was using them for some kinda lab testing, and he made them so smart that the only way to get rid of them was to have them all stuffed!" Phil ranted as they searched another room. "I'm telling you Ken, something fishy's going on here."

"Yeah whatever," Ken sighed as he cleared another dark room. "Come on, let's go check on the Amur," he said as the door's handle began to turn and the two men stepped into the room. "If that cat gets away, it'll be _our_ skins that Lex'll have by his fireplace!" The two men joked, as they strained to see in the empty darkness of the room. "Jeez, you'd think they'd have the power back on by now?" they groaned as they blindly tiptoed further into the room. "Hey Phil, you still got that flashlight?"

"Yeah, right here," Phil replied as he turned the bright light on and used its beam to survey the room in sections; but when the light was shone on the observation table, the two men were shocked to see that the unconscious leopard that had been left in the room was missing! "What the-" they exclaimed as they frantically waved the light around the still dark room, staring at the stainless steel table in a baffled stupor. "Where did it go?" Phil shouted as he continued to grip the flashlight in his hands and aim it at the table. "It can't be awake already! We just knocked it out!" he exclaimed, still flashing the light around the room in search of the rogue cat; little did they know that their fugitive feline was still unconscious, draped over Batman's back as he remained hidden behind the vacant table. As the men began to move further into the room in search of the runaway leopard, Batman cautiously crept from under the table and made a break for the door. Alert and wary of the trailing flashlight, he tried to remain in the shadows as best as he could. Barely slipping past the two poachers, he was mere inches from the half-open door as he heard the soft sounds of a whisper over his shoulder.

"Hmm... Bruce?" Diana moaned weakly. Immediately, his ears perked up and he placed his paw over her own as he softly responded and whispered for her to remain quiet and calm. Just as Batman reached for the door and prepared to ease it open and make an escape, he was suddenly cut short by a low buzz and the sudden flash of blinding light as the building's power was restored, illuminating the room and revealing his location to the two stunned poachers who impulsively began to shout and charge at the 'thieving black wolf' that swiftly bolted out of the door with the semiconscious leopard draped over its back!

Blasting down the hall and back up the stairs, Bruce sped past the startled men throughout the building, hurriedly searching for an escape to get Diana to safety. Sprinting down the halls, trying to maintain her position on his back, Bruce struggled to stay on his feet as his paws would lose and regain their traction, slipping and skidding along on the slick concrete floor. His claws clicked and clattered on the ground as he skidded down another corridor and spotted an emergency exit at the end of the hall. Picking up the pace, he charged toward the heavy steel door, ignoring the shouts and swears of the pursuing men who followed behind him. Still sprinting forward, his eyes darting back and forth as he scanned the open doors and empty rooms in hopes that Superman and Flash had already found Green Lantern, and were nearby and ready to aid in the escape. With no sign of his other teammates in sight, Bruce pushed on, growing closer to the door, Diana still draped over his back, the feeling of her limp limbs and tail, arrhythmically bobbing and bouncing against his body as he ran. Lowering his head and closing his eyes, Batman prepared to ram the door and force it open. Knowing that by opening the emergency exit he would trigger the building's alarm system and alert Superman and the others, and hopefully send them a signal that it was time to escape; but before he could slam through the door and make his way to safety and freedom, the fugitive wolf was stopped short as one of the men leapt in front of the door. A rifle clenched in his fists, he stood his ground and stared off with the inky black wolf.

With Diana still sleeping on his back, Bruce methodically paced back and forth, studying the situation and brainstorming a plan. Staring at the sleek black hunting rifle in the poacher's hands, Bruce considered the circumstances and took a confident step forward. Frantically, his opponent gripped the gun tighter, and aimed it at the wolf's head! Taking into consideration that he and the others were all sent to this dungeon to be skinned, stuffed, and modeled into Lex's new trophies, Bruce knew that these poachers- as low as their intelligence was- would not risk ruining a loaded check by damaging the 'product'; he knew the gun wasn't loaded, and called the fake gunman's bluff. Fearlessly, he rushed the man blocking his escape; his sharp, pearl-white fangs were bared as he growled at the now terrified poacher. Dropping the gun in fear, the coward shut his eyes and crouched terror as the victorious black wolf leapt over him and forcefully blasted the door open and, with the emergency alarm blaring, vacated the warehouse and proceeded to rush his still weak friend to safety.

***A/N: Yeah, it's been a while, but that's what happens when the new semester starts up and you get slammed with HW within the first week XP Will update, hopefully sooner than later, and as always, please leave a review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Still wandering down the dark halls, Flash and Superman laboriously continued their search for Green Lantern. His wet nose pressed to the floor, and his plush lightning bolt-tipped tail standing erect as he determinedly led the way down the empty halls. "Find anything?" Superman asked , curious, and slightly amused by his friend's actions.

"Hey this isn't as easy as it looks," Flash replied as he lifted his muzzle from the floor and began sniffing a nearby wall. "I'm still not even sure I'm doing this right," he continued before taking a big whiff of the worn concrete wall.

"No argument there," Superman laughed under his breath as he peered into a closed door in the hallway.

"You could help you know," Flash groaned as he paused to wipe a piece of a dried leaf from his face. "You've got a nose too." Still looking through the small window in the darkened door, Superman ignored Flash's gripe and using his superior eyesight, cleared another empty room before following Flash.

"Batman said that Lantern would be somewhere down this corridor. He can't be far," he said as he studied the remaining rooms that lined the hall. "We have to be getting close." he said with a smirk as he watched Flash- his face still pressed to the ground in an attempt to pick up a scent- clumsily walked into an open door.

"Ouch!" Flash growled as he sat on the floor and tentatively rubbed his head with his paw. "You figure there'd be a warning sign here or something..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Flash replied as he returned to his feet and stared grudgingly at the heavy steel door. After confirming that the dark room was unoccupied, he and Superman passed the empty room and continued their search. As they approached the next door, Superman cracked it open and peeked inside, whispering for Green Lantern in hopes that he'd answer. With no luck he closed the door and proceeded to follow Flash as he diligently roamed the hall. Ignoring several open doors, Flash continued forward, silently and swiftly making his way through the dark hall. "I think I've got him!" he shouted as his ears sharply perked up before turning to direct him towards the soft sound of rustling coming from an open room at the far end of the hall. Stopping to gather a confirming whiff of the air, he then made his way swiftly to the doorway and sprang inside.

"Flash!" Superman called out as he watched a small blur of red and white fur bolt into the room. Just as Superman began to follow, he was stopped short, startled by the sudden flash of blinding light as the building's power was turned back on; immediately he trailed behind and followed Flash through the doorway.

"GL!" Flash shouted as he sat below the large hanging bird cage holding the green-eyed golden eagle.

"Flash?" Lantern replied, shocked and elated at the sight of his teammates. "How'd you guys get out? How'd you know where to find me?"

"Never mind that," Superman interrupted as he approached the cage and advised John to step back and brace himself before he reached up and snatched the cage from its hanger with his claws.

"I sniffed you out!" Flash explained proudly, his tail rhythmically waving, while Superman tore the frail metal cage open with his heavy paws. Once Green Lantern was free, the trio stealthily exited the room and began searching for a way out of the poachers' dungeon.

"Where are Batman and Wonder Woman?" Lantern asked in a whisper as they made their way down the halls, riding on Superman's back.

"Bruce went to get Diana. We split up about twenty minutes ago; hopefully he's found her-"

"-After the way he sped off, I'm sure he's already got her," remarked Flash. "Do I have to play bloodhound and find them too?" he asked jokingly. Just then, the entire building began quiver as the wailing sounds of the security alarms began to ring through the halls.

"I take it he just got out," John commented as the sirens blasted through the building, the sounds of frustrated, quarreling men also echoed down the halls, growing closer with every accusation.

"Let's go!" shouted Superman as he led the way down the hall and around a corner in search of a way out.

* * *

><p>Outside in the boggy marshland, away from the threats of the poachers' warehouse, Diana lay asleep, still only partially conscious as the effects of the tranquilizers slowly continued to wear off. Sleepily, she opened her eyes to the blurred sight of mossy earth and fallen trees. Confused, she proceeded to weakly push herself up from the ground, her body quivering as it rose, Diana's efforts to gain her footing were cut short by a familiar, husky voice advising her to 'lay down and rest.' "You need to sleep those tranquilizers off."<p>

"Bruce?" she whispered as she strained to sit up and find her friend. "Where are-" her voice trailed off and she stared, startled, at the sight of the inky black wolf that approached and took a seat at her side. At first she was frozen with fright at the sight of the brooding canine, but after a refreshing moment of recollection and looking down at her own spotted paws and fur, she remembered who it was sitting beside her and, grudgingly, their stress-filled predicament. "Where are we?" she asked ignoring Bruce's urging that she lay down and rest, and pushing herself up into a sitting position. As her tired eyes slowly blurred in and out of focus, Bruce explained their situation and calmly filled her in on what she'd missed during her drug-induced catnap.

"Still in Louisiana," he replied while watching her try to stand. "Otherwise, we've probably been shipped to a location along the Mississippi River," he continued, slightly apprehensive and preparing to aid Diana in her efforts to gain her footing. Her legs still limp and her paws in a tingling slumber, Diana's legs began to waiver as she clumsily rose from the damp floor. Finally heeding Bruce's advisement, Diana proceeded to slowly slower herself back to the ground, but lost her balance and began to fall, only to be caught as Bruce used his head to balance her body and gently lower her to the ground.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully.

"Those were some heavy duty tranquilizers they used," Batman explained as he stood in front of her. "That, mixed with the fact that you were probably still weak from the transformation after the antidote wore off, would explain why you're still so weak. You need to stay off your feet for a while. You need rest." He told her again. Frustrated, Wonder Woman complied and, annoyed, rested her head on her paws, staring at Bruce as he turned and looked out to the densely forested wetlands. Studying his sturdy, streamlined build, she watched him walk forward and noticed a slight limp in his gait. Paying further attention to her friend, she noticed that his once thick, coal-black fur was now stained by traces of dried mud and forest debris. The lower half of his legs were now a soiled brown, as were his stomach, chest, and the underside of his tail- as if he'd been wading in mud.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs rest," Diana said with a solemn smile. As Bruce turned his head to acknowledge her comment, he watched her lift and swing one of her paws as she inquired as to whether or not his muddied legs were the result of a sudden urge to go swimming in the marsh waters. Looking down at the filthy, dried water caked onto his legs and tail, Bruce embarrassedly took a seat and, facing away from Diana, tried to hide his muddy paws from her, only to shoot back up and- with a slight limp- step back in pain after accidently sitting on his tail. Watching him hatefully stare behind him at the bushy black nuisance, Diana couldn't help but laugh under her breath, watching as he irritably looked back at his tail, before providing some words of reassurance. "It's ok," she laughed. "I still haven't gotten the hang of it either," she admitted, looking back to her own spotted tail as it casually swayed back and forth on the floor at her side. Though you do seem to be better at it than I am," she smiled, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before," she joked as his ears dropped embarrassedly. With a soft smile and a laugh, Diana rested her head on her paws and watched Bruce stand and make his way towards their shelter's exit where he proceeded to survey the area and, nose to the wind, began sniffing the air for any sign of Clark and the others. As he stepped further into the wind, Diana noticed, for a second time, the faint limp in his stride. "Are you alright?" she asked, studying his hind leg as he gingerly lowered it to the ground. At first Bruce didn't answer, trying to change the subject as he proceeded to exit their hideout beneath an overturned tree.

"I'm going to look for the others," he said as he took in whiff of the air and alertly proceeded to scan the landscape. "They shouldn't be far; stay here," he instructed before Diana swiftly objected to his orders.

"I'm coming with you," she said as she rose to her feet, completely ignoring the weakening quiver in her hind legs. "I can't let you go out their alone."

"No. We're not far from that warehouse; and we're not their only source of income," Batman replied forcefully. "They could have traps and hunters anywhere in the area," he said as his injured leg was subconsciously lifted from the ground, revealing to Diana the traces of bloodied scratches on the underside of his paw and ankle. "I've already gotten you to safety before they could turn you into Lex's new rug once," he said as he looked back and watched Diana slowly approach and stand at his side."Besides, you need your rest. Stay, here." He commanded once again, a firm no-nonsense look in his eyes. "We'll be back soon." Ending their argument, Batman finally slipped out from their hiding place and prepared to start his search, before Diana stopped him one last time.

"Bruce!" she shouted as she followed him out of their hideaway. Turning to acknowledge her determination to follow him, Bruce prepared to repeat his order, only to be cut off by the sudden sensation of soft fur brushing against his chest. Awkwardly unaware of what to do, his body stiffened and his tail dropped to the floor. Unsure of how to react, he looked down at Diana and stared, mesmerized, at the various star-shaped rosettes dabbled in her soft, beautiful fur, before he finally returned Diana's embrace. The two exchanged hugs a moment longer, before she finally let him search for their friends. Eager and worriedly waiting for their safe return, she reentered the den and lay back down, struggling to heed his suggestion and get some rest.


	17. Chapter 17

***A/N: Yeah it's been a while, sorry 'bout that :D Hopefully this will make up for my laziness. ENJOY! And always, please leave a review!**

Stumbling through the densely forested, uneven terrain and boggy puddles of the marshy woods, Flash and Superman continued their search for Batman and Wonder Woman. With Green Lantern slowly gliding overhead, the trio prowled the forest. "This place is huge!" Flash sighed, flabbergasted, as he looked up and around at the endless plethora of trees and other plant life. "Where do we even _start_ looking?"

"I wish I knew," Superman replied, just as blown away by the landscape. After escaping the poachers' warehouse, the group had been wandering the forest for what seemed like hours, without any sign of Wonder Woman or Batman.

"Maybe Bats will give a holler like he did back in Metropolis?" Flash suggested optimistically.

"Not likely," Superman replied negatively.

"We weren't exactly set free," Green Lantern pointed out.

"I'm sure those thugs are probably searching the woods for all of us right now," Superman continued. "If Batman were to howl out like he did back in the city, he wouldn't just be telling _us_ where he and Wonder Woman are. Our best bet is to keep moving and hope we find them before those poachers find us," he instructed as he continued to lead the way through the mud.

"Well, even if those thugs do find us, I'd say your value has decreased significantly," John joked as he flew over Clark's head and directed his attention to his paws.

"Ugh this is gross!" Flash added as he turned around and looked at his own filthy paws and the messy tracks that followed behind them in the mud.

"This isn't good..." Superman said to himself as he looked down at his sloppy brown paws, and back to the trail of prints they left behind them.

"Yeah, but it's nothing a good bath won't fix. You'll be pearly-white again in no time!"

"I meant these tracks," Clark said, irritated. "They can follow these." He said, turning to study the trail and how far back it led.

"Those guys could be following us right now," John said as he perched on a tree branch overhead.

"John, fly back and see how long this trail leads. If those goons see these prints, we're as good as caught," Clark said to Wally as John obediently retraced their steps. While waiting for him return, Clark explained their mission to Wally. "We've got to get out of here and find Bruce and Diana," he said, looking up at the landscape, elaborately scanning the terrain, his ears picking up on every sound in the forest. "Wally, any chance you can pick up Bruce's scent? It helped us find Lantern; we've got to try it again."

"Sure," Flash confidently replied. "Might be a little harder now that we're outside, but I'll give a shot." He said as he began to sniff the air. While Flash tried to sniff out Batman and Wonder Woman, Superman anxiously waited for Green Lantern to return with a report on their 'print problem.' After several minutes, John returned to share his findings.

"Those tracks go back pretty far," he said regrettably. "But I haven't seen any of those goons; doubt they'll try to follow now that it's getting dark," he said, looking up at the fiery orange evening sky.

"We've still gotta find Batman and Diana," Clark said determinedly. "Flash, any luck?"

"Not sure," Flash replied in a focused tone, taking a minute to answer before approaching a nearby tree and sniffing its surface. Upon touching his cold wet nose to the rough surface of the tree's bark, the fox's scarlet ears perked up and he shouted for his friends. "Guys!"

"Is it Batman?" John asked anxiously as he and Clark sprung to Wally's side.

"Yes and no," Wally replied between sniffs. "He was here, hours ago," he explained, "But so was..." his voice trailed off as he continued to smell the area, more focused and serious than before. "Uh-oh..." he said coldly.

"What is it?" Clark asked in anxious concern.

"We've gotta move. Now!" he commanded as he backed away from the tree, his tail stiffened behind him as he backed up. "Those goons have been here. Recently."

"How recently?" John and Clark asked nervously.

"Not long after we got out," he said as he smelled the tree again.

"And Batman?" John asked.

"Hours ago," Wally replied while briefly tearing his attention away from the tree. "I'm getting Diana too, they must've passed through here when they escaped; and gone..." he paused and smelled the air, "this way!" he shouted as he sprinted off on a tangent through the forest.

"Flash, wait up!" Clark and John shouted as they quickly followed behind. After minutes of sprinting through the darkening forest, the trio stopped at a small bog littered with puddles and pools of varying sizes and depths. "Where to know?" Clark asked, looking down at a heavily panting Wally.

"I don't know," he said, out of breath as he leaned forward and sniffed the ground in front of a large pool of water. "Trail ends here."

"They must've swam through all of this," John suggested.

"Great," Wally grumbled. "Then there's no way I can tell where they went now. If they swam through this stuff they could've gone in any direction. We could be wandering around here all night trying to figure out which way they went."

"We have to keep looking," Clark said eagerly. "This pool doesn't take up the entire area; and they couldn't have stayed in this water for long. We can make our way around it and try to pick them up on the other side," he suggested. "You said those poachers _were_ out here, they may not be looking for us, and could be getting close to Diana and Bruce. We have to keep looking." Dutifully, John and Wally agreed and joined Clark in his trek around the perimeter of the small pond. Still trying to pick up any scents or signs of their friends, the three fiercely intensified their search as Clark- utilizing his superior night vision- led the way through the darkening night, and Wally continued his efforts to pick up a scent from Diana or Bruce. With John keeping a keen eye out from the skies, the trio moved efficiently around the pond, exercising their newly heightened skills to the best of their ability. Halfway around the pond, Flash stopped short and looked around him; his ears erect and alert to even the slightest sound.

"What is it?" John asked as he landed beside his friend.

"I can smell Lex's poachers again," Flash replied, vigilantly sniffing the air. "The scent's pretty old, about a few days-"

"-boy, you're getting good at this!" Green Lantern interjected, both he and Superman blown away by Flash's newly polished talent. With a happy nod and a wagging tail, Flash accepted the compliment before continuing.

"-But something still doesn't feel right..." he said warily. "I'm still not getting Bats or Wonder Woman," he said as he looked around. "Actually, other than you guys, I don't think anything has been near this area for days."

"Stay close and stay alert," Superman advised as they slowly made their way to the other side of the pool. Moving cautiously, they continued to keep their search going, hoping to find any signs of their friends, but as the night grew darker, the faint sting of doubt began to cloud their minds._ 'What if they'd been found and brought back to the warehouse? What if they were also lost somewhere in these woods? What if they were in trouble? What if-' _Just then Flash's nose encountered a familiar scent on a breeze, and this time it was stronger and closer than ever.

"Guys!" he shouted as he stood up on his hind legs, nose reaching into the air in an attempt to take in as much of the breeze as possible. "It's Batman! He must be nearby!" he exclaimed excitedly as he picked up the pace and continued to press forward, Green Lantern still gliding overhead, and Superman trotting at his side.

"And Diana?" John asked eagerly.

"No, it's just Bats," Wally replied. "But I'm sure she can't be far; he did say he was going to find her and get her out safely."

"Is he nearby?"

Taking a moment to sniff the air again, Flash's happily waving tail was enough of an answer to convince Clark and John to pick up the pace. Now almost at a full speed gallop Wally and Clark scoped out the night, searching for their friend. As Flash insisted that they were getting closer the trio began to call for Bruce and Diana, eagerly waiting for a reply. Slowing down for a moment to get their bearings, the three began to walk around the area, weaving between the scattered trees and bushes, trying to find their friends while John flew ahead and searched from the skies. Still on the hunt, Superman became so focused on locating his friends that, for the moment, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. Not the trees, not the sky or the stars, not even the ground beneath his feet. Swiftly moving through the forest, he briefly slowed for a minute to allow Flash to catch up and share his findings.

"He's close," Superman said confidently. "I can smell him too."

"Great," Flash replied happily. "They've got to be nearb-"

"Look **OUT**!" Suddenly Flash felt his feet leave the ground, as if he'd been snatched up from by a mysterious entity from the heavens.

"Flash!" Clark shouted as he leapt forward in an attempt to get his friend back, only to be struck in the shoulder and pushed backwards onto the ground by an invisible force. "What in the- Flash!" he roared, causing the entire area to tremble in response.

"Stay there!" commanded a familiar voice- through clenched teeth- as a dark shadow and glowing yellow eyes, approached from the other side of a large patch of soggy grass and dirt.

"Batman!" John and Clark said happily as their excited eyes adjusted to the pitch black darkness, allowing them to see the inky black wolf that proceeded to gently lower Flash from its jaws, to the ground.

"Whoa," Flashed sighed exasperated as he looked up to Batman. "For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna _eat_ me!" Graciously, Batman nodded before returning his attention to Superman who clumsily returned to his feet, asking why he was knocked to the ground in the first place.

"Don't move," Batman instructed as he searched the ground before finding a large stone on the ground. Confused, Clark and John watched as Bruce used his nose to flick the rock forward, watching it intently as it rolled over in the soggy dirt. When nothing happened, he cautiously pushed it forward a second time, studying the ground in front of him.

"Bruce, what is it?" Superman asked as he tried to determine what his friend was doing. Watching as the rock slowly continued to roll forward, his question was soon answered by a sudden, loud **crack** as the stone and another large object unexpectedly jumped up from beneath a mass of scattered leaves and brush!

"A bear trap," Batman calmly replied as he approached the deactivated trap and studied it further. "And I'm sure that wasn't the only one in the area..."

"Wow," sighed Flash, exacerbated.

"How'd you know that was there?" asked John as he landed beside the heavy metal trap, studying its rusted hinges and the now cracked stone that lay beside it.

"It's a hunter's trap," Bruce replied matter-o-factly, "they're everywhere in these woods. Count yourselves lucky that's the _only_ one you came across. One that big could've easily broken your leg," he said to Superman. "Or worse," he continued, looking down at Flash.

"Thanks," Clark replied gratefully. Silently, Batman accepted the thanks with a nod before turning and leading the way through the dark woods.

"Come on, Diana isn't far," he said as he informed the others of their escape and the shelter he'd found. "We can stay there until morning; then we have to go back to the warehouse-"

"**What!?**"


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean we're going back?" shouted Diana, her strength and energy finally restored after resting for several hours.

"Didn't we just escape from that dungeon, and now you're trying to send us back!" Superman asked, a skeptical look in his eye. Though he, as well as everyone else, obviously objected to the idea of going back to the very place that intended to turn them all into carpets and coats, he knew Batman wouldn't concoct such a dangerous plan without having a logical reason; though it seemed impossible for _any _reason to support this plan. "What could we possibly gain from going back-"

"-Other than the risk of being locked up again," added Green Lantern.

"Well unless any of you know of another building in the area that has functioning electricity that can be used to contact the Watchtower," Batman asked without leaving the option of an answer open, "we don't have much of a choice." He said arrogantly, looking at each of his teammates.

"He's got a point," Flash grudgingly validated.

"But how are we supposed to get back in without being seen?" Diana asked skeptically. "They have to have cameras and alarms everywhere."

"Yeah, we barely made it out alive the first time!" John added. "And I'm sure they have it out for you now," he joked, flapping around Bruce before rudely landing on his head.

"Nobody said we're trying to break back into our cages," Batman explained, shaking Lantern off of his brow and brushing a loose feather from his ear.

"Bruce has a point," Superman said, supporting his friend. "If we could escape, and looking like this," he said, looking back at his tail as it rhythmically tapped on the ground at his side, "then breaking back in shouldn't be a problem."

"Apparently we're all too valuable for them to simply kill," Batman explained as he recounted his faceoff with one of the poachers who refused to shoot him and Wonder Woman back at the warehouse. "The most they'll do is lock us back up-"

"-Bet they've already given up on keeping you caged Bats," Flashed joked, "unless they've got a steel box to throw you in."

"And if we are locked up again, no doubt they're going to keep us separated this time," Superman added.

"That just might be what we want..." Batman thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" the others asked.

"After breaking one another out, we've already made it clear that we're in this together; if those thugs haven't already figured it out," Bruce explained. "Unless they want us all to escape again, they're going to keep us apart by any means necessary-"

"Which means spreading us throughout the building," Clark added as he elatedly picked up on Bruce's plan. "One of us will have to be near some type of control room or area with a computer!"

"And it's not a stretch to say it won't be you," Flash said to Batman sarcastically. Catching the joke, Bruce replied with a smirk. "Well we all know how to open a cage right? It should be no problem for someone to bust out and work the computers. Let's do this!"

"Granted everything goes accordingly," John advised. "What if this plan to get caught backfires? You _just_ managed to get Diana off the operating table!"

"Which is why we won't _all_ be present..." Batman replied. "It's too dangerous for all five of us to go back," he said sternly as he approached Clark and Diana. "You two will stay here in case anything goes wrong."

"What!?" Superman shouted as he and Wonder Woman looked at one another, insulted.

"It's too dangerous for you two to go back," Batman explained. "Between the five of us, it's obvious that you're the most valuable," he said to Superman. "And they were already prepared to kill you!" he said to Diana. "Count yourself lucky they only pumped you with tranquilizers, and not euthanasia." Bitter, but understanding of Bruce's reasoning, Clark simply exchanged a serious glare with his friend, refusing to argue. Insulted, Diana, on the other hand, stared at Batman confrontationally before storming off to the far corner of their hideaway. "Lantern, Flash and I will go back and search for a computer to contact the Watchtower. We're of lesser value to Luthor, so we'll have a greater window of time to search for a computer-"

"-And how do you know that?" challenged Diana, still angry at Bruce for cutting her and Superman out of the plan. "You already said they wouldn't shoot you before; who's to say you're not of equal value to Luthor?"

"-Well, I feel worthless," Wally sighed sarcastically, looking to John who jokingly nodded in agreement as they continued to listen to their bickering friends in amusement.

"That could've been because I had you with me," Batman retorted to Diana. "And I'm not going to risk your presence to find out."

"Well I'm not going to sit by and let you risk it in my absence!" she snapped back as the two continued to argue. Silently, Clark, Wally and John watched the two fight, staring off with each other as though they were preparing to attack one another. Even if they weren't speaking, their body language was more than enough to illustrate their emotions: Her tail flitting sharply and her once dormant claws were now erect and digging into the earth beneath her paws, Diana stared at Bruce angrily, a feral snarl baring her sharp fang-like canines, and an aggressive gaze showing her disapproval for his plan. Hoping to avoid a fight, the others watched apprehensively as the usually calm and collected Batman returned Diana's anger. While his feelings always seemed to remain a mystery to his friends, in this form, despite how he may have tried to conceal them, his emotions were all too clear. Though he managed to maintain some composure and control, never baring his teeth or displaying signs of aggression as apparent as Diana's, Bruce's agitation became just as visible: His long black tail stood stiff, elongating his back as his thick pelt stood on end. His muscled frame tensed, and his ears- once held erect in pride and dominance- briefly shot forward in aggression, before receding backwards in worry, not for his own life, but for those of his team.

"Stay. Here," he growled. The booming resonance of his gravelly, baritone voice rumbled from his throat as he held his ground; looking away to Superman, who immediately understood, and back to Diana.

After several more minutes of silent arguing, both Bruce and Diana finally ended their quarrel, allowing the team to formulate a plan. "So, Diana and I will wait here while you, Lantern and Flash go back to the warehouse," Superman dictated unenthusiastically. "Once there, you three can start looking for a way to make contact with the Watchtower."

"And how exactly do we plan to do that?" John asked skeptically. "We've already established that typing isn't exactly our strong point at the moment, and we won't have time to rewire their computers to respond to verbal commands-"

"- Not to mention a bunch of growls and barking might draw some unwanted attention," added Flash.

"We'll think of something," assured Superman. "The way that building is set up, I doubt their computers- if they even have any- will be that difficult to use."

"And if this does work," asked Wonder Woman, slowly calming down from her argument with Batman. "How will Clark and I know where you three are or when you're ready?"

"I'll call you," Batman replied bluntly. Confused at first, Diana prepared to ask Bruce what he was talking about, but remembering their time in the city, she soon understood what he meant.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Flash anxiously. "I know I speak for everyone when I say that I am _more_ than ready to be human again! Besides," he continued as he looked around at his friends and the varying degrees of wear on their coats. "I think it's safe to say we could all use a good bath!" he joked, focusing on Superman's once white paws and the splattered dirt on Batman's chest and tail. Collectively the team shared a quick laugh- Batman included- before they formulated plan of entry.

"We'll leave before sunrise," Batman directed as he used his claws to draw out a plan of attack in the dirt. "Our best bet is to purposely get caught. There are traps everywhere in these woods, all we have to do is set one off and make it look like we've been caught."

"They'll remember you without a doubt," Lantern commented to Batman. "Not likely they'll believe _you_ stumbled into one of those traps."

"Precisely why _I_ won't be getting caught..." he said before looking at Flash with a devilish grin.

"Hold on," Flash said suspiciously, slowly backing away from his teammates in fear. "I don't like where this is going..."


	19. Chapter 19

"So, explain this to me again," groaned Flash as he followed Batman through pitch black forest. "Why am_**I**_ the one who has to be the bait?"

"We need someone to get caught intentionally," Batman explained, leading the way through the wood and scanning the area for any unactivated traps. "We can't risk Superman or Diana, who knows if they'll be kept alive long enough to escape."

"Yeah, I get that, but," Flash paused and looked around at the dark and haunting shadows cast across the ground by the trees. "Why me?" he complained.

"Stop whining and get over it!" snapped Green Lantern as he glided overhead and followed Batman and Flash in their search. "This could be our only chance of getting out of this mess; at least _try_ to be serious and show a little backbone."

"Easy for you to say," Flash grumbled. "I don't see _you_ being volunteered as bait. You saw that bear trap back there! And now you guys want me to walk into one on purpose?" he continued, annoyed. "If those things are strong enough to break _Superman's_ legs…" Flash continued, studying his own slender limbs. "I thought you said those losers wanted us in one piece? Why can't you be the bait again?" he complained to Green Lantern and Batman.

"We need John to maintain watch and keep Superman and Diana posted in case anything goes wrong," Batman replied. "And you're the last one they'd expect to catch a second time," he explained as they returned to the small bog in the center of a forest clearing. "Besides," Batman continued calmly, stopping to study the scratched bark of a nearby tree, "_I'll_ be the one to select and set off the trap," he explained reassuringly. "If this is going to work, we have to make it convincing; but also keep it safe." Surveying the area, Bruce continued to press forward; John and Wally following close behind as they walked the perimeter of the largest pond.

"This is where we lost your scent before," Wally said, recognizing the setting. "How'd you pull a disappearing act like that out here anyway?"

"Mud," Bruce replied bluntly. Puzzled, Wally and John watched as Bruce continued forward. Unsure of what he meant, it wasn't until they noticed the blotched remnants of dried mud spattered across his legs and chest, and caked on the underside of his tail.

"So, you _swam_ through this gunk?" Lantern asked, amazed, disgusted.

"Gross!" Flash commented as he proceeded to questionably dip his paw into the murky water.

"Flash no!" Bruce shouted as he snatched Wally away from the pool.

"What? Why?" he asked confusedly. "I know it's gross, but it can't be _that_ bad?" he joked. Just then, a heavy night wind blew through the trees and over the pond, sending ripples through its waters.

"Worse than you'd expect," Bruce replied as, a sudden disturbance appeared under the water before rising to the surface. Speechless, Flash stared in shock at the sight of the rusted, muddy, alligator trap that floated up and rested at the water's edge. Filthy and black in color, the gruesome poacher's trap lay in the dirt, its sharp spines and spikes piercing the muddy earth below, tethered to the muddy bottom of the pond by a thick, heavy chain. Still startled by his near-fatal misstep, Flash gawked at the deadly device a minute longer before thanking his friend.

"Wow," he sighed bewilderedly, "the bear trap was one thing; but how'd you know about this?" Flash inquired as he crouched down and studied the device more closely, puzzled as to how Batman could have sensed it while it was still under the water.

"Until yesterday, I didn't," Bruce replied as he turned away, briefly looking back at the trap. Watching him walk away from the area to catch up with John, Wally glanced back at the dangerous trap again, confused as to what his friend meant. Suddenly, upon further study, Flash observed traces of black fur caught in the iron trap's grasp. Backing away from the trap, startled, Flash quickly caught up to his friends. Studying Batman's paws as they walked, he noticed the healing scratches and scabs on his hind leg…

"I hope that's not the kind of trap we're looking for?" John commented as they continued through the woods, looking back at a clearly shaken and suspicious Flash. "It'd be kinda hard for the kid to _pretend_ he's been caught in one of those; not to mention impossible for you to set one off without getting yourself hurt," he said out of concern for his friends' well being.

"We're not looking for anything like that," Batman assured. "There should be some smaller, less threatening traps around here. Besides," he paused and examined a nearby tree and sniffed the area. "I'm going to stay nearby to make sure everything goes as planned."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better," Flash joked, still trying to shake the image of that barbaric trap from his mind. "Kinda hard to believe they'd have any _harmless_ traps out here."

Just then, Bruce stopped short and scanned a tree several feet away. Approaching slowly, the soft sounds of a jingling bell confirmed his suspicions. "We've got our trap." Bruce declared as he studied the area around the barren tree.

"This?" John asked skeptically. "Are we going to leave Wally to sit next to the tree and wait for one of those goons to come and get him?"

"More or less," Batman replied as he examined the lone wire, left exposed beside the tree, before thoroughly studying the earth beneath his feet and locating the source of the jingling noise: a chipmunk tethered to the tree's trunk, a small bell attached to the string, ringing and rattling as the tiny creature struggled to get free. Upon seeing the ominous black wolf leaning towards it, the helpless little rodent struggled frantically to break free and escape Bruce's mighty jaws; but rather than eat the poor creature, the apex predator briefly turned away to address its friends. "Flash," Batman called, signaling for Wally to join him near the tree.

"Aw, poor little guy," Flash sighed when he saw the defenseless little chipmunk tied to the tree. "We can't leave him here," he said compassionately.

"We're not going to," Batman agreed as he proceeded to use his sharp fangs to delicately detangle the chipmunk's bindings and set the little rodent free. After liberating the little chipmunk, Batman studied the little string wrapped around the tree, before examining the surrounding area, and looking back at Wally, "But _you're_ going to stay here..." he said abruptly. Before Flash even had a chance to react, Batman tugged on the little string, causing the ground beneath Flash to give way and send him dropping down into a hole under the tree's trunk! "Are you alright?" Bruce asked as he and John peered into the hole, looking down at Wally as he staggered to his feet and shook the dirt and blades of grass from his body.

"You know you could've given me a heads up before surprising me with a trap door!" Flash replied grudgingly, but in good spirits none the less. Swiftly, John swooped down into the hole to check on Wally and further examine the pit for Bruce while he followed the tree's mysterious wire to a small power box attached to the its trunk, and smiled as it began to flicker on and off, emitting a bright blue light and a low, buzzing alarm.

"We'll need you to stay here until someone comes to check the trap," Batman explained as leaned forward and looked down into the hole to speak to Flash. "An alarm's been triggered, so it shouldn't be long."

"Good thing I'm not claustrophobic," Flash joked as he sat in the hole, looking up and Batman and watching Green Lantern fly out of the pit.

"John and I will be watching nearby," Bruce assured.

"When those punks get here, try to act defensive," John explained.

"Defensive?"

"We wanted you to get caught, but they aren't supposed to know that," Bruce explained.

"When they come to get you out, just try to put up somewhat of a fight," John instructed.

"But nothing that will get you shot," Bruce clarified, as he walked away from the trap.

"You guys won't be too far away, right?" Flash asked nervously, his tail wrapping around his legs for comfort.

"Relax," John laughed as he flew up and perched in one of the tree's branches above Flash's hole. "We'll be right here."

* * *

><p>Time passed, and the eerie silence of the forest's night life was soon erased by the slow rising of the sun. Sprawled out like a clumsily contorted ball of shaggy red and white fur, Flash was suddenly wakened by a loud whisper and the feeling of someone firmly nudging his side. "Huh- what? What is it?" he mumbled, startled, as he sleepily awoke up from his nap. Blinking lazily, his tired eyes focused on the golden- brown eagle standing over him. Still only partially awake, Flash yawned and stared at the bird in confusion for a moment as he rubbed the remaining traces of sleep from his eyes; studying the dark brown paw used to wipe his face, he sighed and remembered the situation, before addressing his friend. "GL?"<p>

"Look alive Wally," John said in a no-nonsense manner. "That's how they're gonna want you when they get here," he joked as he flew out of the hole and landed back in the tree overhead.

"Already?"

Calmly, Batman replied, explaining the situation, as well as their plan. "When we set off the trap, we also triggered an alarm that was designed to alert those poachers if anything was caught," he said, still hiding away from the trap, his voice echoing into the hole as he spoke. "Someone should be on their way here soon," he continued, "they're not far."

"Great," Flash yawned as he stretched and shook the dirt and dried grass from his coat. He looked up at John, still watching from the tree overhead, and joked, "Now I can finally get out of this hole."

"Don't get too excited," Bruce warned.

"You were supposed to be caught by surprised, not _intentionally_ waiting in the hole. Try to act the part?" John continued.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Wally groaned, annoyed his friends couldn't take a joke. Just then, the conversation was cut short by the sounds of roaring car engines and blaring headlights as two filthy cars- an old pickup truck and a muddy jeep- made their way through the woods, parking in front of Flash's hole. Eagerly, two men leapt from the pickup, while another exited the jeep and followed them to the trap.

"Whatcha think we got this time?" laughed one of the men as the proceeded to the pit. "Raccoon, wolverine? Maybe we got lucky and snagged another bear cub!"

"As long as it ain't another skunk," one of the men joked as he picked up his shirt, "still haven't gotten the smell of the last one off of me." The two men continued to joke and share their guesses of what might be waiting in the hole, while the third poacher deactivated the alarm. Shutting off the flashing light, he looked down into the hole and a crude smile graced his face at the sight of waited in the dirt below.

"Even better Mates!" he shouted, pointing into the hole. "We caught ourselves a red!" he said happily as his partners ran to look at their catch. "And from the looks of'im, I'd say it's Luthor's fugitive fur ball."

"Beauty!" cheered one of the hunters. "At least we got one of them back. Hopefully we'll still get some profit; this little guys worth a couple thousand at least."

"Well," scoffed Flash as he looked up at the oafish group of men, "now I know I'm not completely worthless," he joked, looking up at Green Lantern, who remained hidden in the tree.

"Don't worry Mate," sighed one of the men in a falsely soothing manner. "We'll get you out of there in no time."

"Finally!" Flash shouted as he watched a poacher jump down into the hole and approach, a thick burlap sack in his fist. "Hey buddy, personal space," Flash said defensively as he backed away from the hunter, "ever heard of it?" But then, before he could receive a response Flash was quickly snatched up and tossed into the bag, which was then tossed out of the hole and up to the two waiting men who proceeded to place it into the back of the pickup.

Angrily shouting to be let out, Flash fought and clawed at his burlap cage, calling for Batman and Lantern to make sure that they were paying attention and- as the trucks' engines roared- making sure they were following the plan and trailing the trucks back to the warehouse, where the grand plan would fall into place.


	20. Chapter 20

Still tied up inside of the poachers' burlap sack, Flash frantically struggled and shouted to be released. Rocking and sliding around as the pickup chaotically sped through the forest terrain, heading back to the warehouse. Anxiously, he shouted for Green Lantern and Batman, making sure that they were following behind the truck. "Hey, Bats, GL!" he shouted as the truck slid to an abrupt stop, "You guys still there?" He asked apprehensively.

"We're right here Wally," Lantern replied as he landed on the roof of the warehouse and Batman hid in the bushes nearby.

"Good, because I think this sack is about to become a motion sickness bag..." Flash groaned, as he was lifted from the back of the truck by one of the poachers to be brought inside.

"I tell ya," one of the men laughed as he carelessly swung the sack in his fist, "it may not be lion, but at least we got one of Luthor's hairballs back."

"Yeah," his comrade agreed. "After the way Franky let that mutt escape, **with** the leopard," he said grudgingly, "and then the other three got loose!... This guy is a welcome return!" He joked as he mockingly poked at Flash inside the bag. Ignoring Flash's shouts and orders to let him out, the men continued to joke and congratulate one another on the lucky catch as they entered the warehouse through the garage. Watching as the garage doors of the building were slowly opened, Batman and Green Lantern stealthily crept closer to the building, watching intently as Flash was helplessly carried inside.

As the doors to the garage were slowly closed, Bruce and John began to formulate a plan to get inside. Surveying the building's perimeter, the two attempted to open several doors and windows leading into the building, but were unsuccessful. "There's gotta be some way to get inside," John sighed as he watched Bruce fail to open another locked door. "How did you get through the doors inside?" he asked, trying to determine if Bruce could apply his escape from his cage to their attempts to reenter the facility.

"It's not going to be that simple," Bruce replied bluntly, his focus still on the door in front of them. "This door is meant to be pushed open; the hinges are on the opposite side- _inside_ the building." He explained as he stood up on his hind legs and tried to push the steel door open. With no luck, he moved on to the next door around the corner. When they discovered that this door was locked too, the duo began to reevaluate their means of entrance; but then, Batman discovered a single, large window, cracked opened near the top of the warehouse. Finally, the two had their opening, and expertly formulated a plan entry: John swiftly flew up to the window and- after confirming that the coast was clear- squeezed through its partial opening, gaining entry to the warehouse. Still outside, Bruce waited patiently as John sneakily navigated back to one of the doors and managed to help Bruce open it from the inside. Sneaking into what appeared to be the washroom, the two looked around at the various animal skins and pelts hanging on the ceiling and walls to dry and being prepared for sale.

"Let's hurry up and find Wally so we can get out of here," John said as he looked around, uncomfortable, at the various furs and stuffed game on display. Silently, Bruce turned toward the nearest door in agreement, and led the way out of the barbaric trophy room and began tracking Flash. Silently stalking the hallways, cautiously listening for even the slightest sounds of any approaching poachers, Bruce and John continued their search. After scanning nearly every room on the first floor of the warehouse, Batman proceeded towards the basement; having finally caught a lock on Flash's scent, he led the way toward the stairs, stopping short at the last door in the hall. "What is it?" Lantern asked as he watched Bruce pry the door open with his claws and switch on the light upon entering. Immediately, the entire room roared with the chatter of startled animals, frantically bustling and trying to break free of their confines as Bruce made his way through the room. "Is Wally in here?" John asked as he skeptically followed behind Bruce.

"No," Bruce replied while approaching a caged raccoon. "He's not far, but those poachers are just as close." He continued, opening a raccoon's cage and proceeding to that of a black bear cub. "We'll need to draw them away long enough to get Flash and find the warehouse's computer."

"So, in order to bust Wally out, we've got to set these guys free first?" John asked as he helped release a whitetail deer from its kennel, waiting for Bruce to elaborate.

"With these other animals running loose in the building, we'll be able to move without drawing attention to ourselves." he explained as the deer fearfully ran away from the brooding black wolf, standing beside the kennel's opening. Once the deer was far enough away, Bruce then proceeded to calmly approach the large cage in the corner, containing a young grey wolf. Standing outside of the pen, he studied the anxious canine a moment longer. Threatened by his presence, the trapped wolf snarled at Bruce, aggressively crouched, ears forward, teeth bared; the grey and white wolf maintained its apprehensive stance- its eyes locked with those of the dominant black wolf that continued to look sternly, through the steel bars, staring down as if it were scolding a child. The two continued to stare down as Bruce stepped closer to the cage, silent and stern, and watched patiently as the apprehensive wolf finally began to calm down and, submissively, back away from the cage's opening, allowing Bruce to open the cage and set it free. Gratefully, the subordinate wolf exchanged a thankful glance with Bruce before dashing out of the room and off towards freedom. Ignoring John's perplexed looks, Bruce proceeded to release several more animals before leading the way out and down to the hall to the next room where, locked up- with a torn open, burlap sack at his side- Wally anxiously paced back and forth, his head down and eyes focused on his paws before his ears perked and lead him to look up, as he picked up John and Bruce's scents.

"Ah, finally!" he sighed, watching gratefully as he friends entered the room. "Took you guys long enough! You got a way out of this thing?" he asked Bruce. "I've already tried your little hinge trick; might've worked if this thing actually had hinges." He continued as he looked up at the cage's slide-down door and heavy steel lock.

Examining the cage for himself, John flew around the sturdy steel cage before landing on its top and voicing his observation, "Looks like we're gonna need the key this time. As if they're gonna give us that." Studying the lock again, Bruce placed his paw over the keyhole for a moment before leaving the cage and studying the contents of the room. "You got something?"

Not answering John's question, Bruce opened a nearby utility cabinet and sifted through the various hammers, saws, and tools piled up inside. Finally, he backed out of the third cabinet, clenching two small needle-nosed files in his teeth. "We're gonna pick the lock?" Flash asked, his face pressed against the cage's wall, his muzzle poking through the bars. Acknowledging Flash's assumptions as he approached the cage, Batman slipped one file into the lower half of the keyhole before advising Lantern to do the same with the upper portion of the lock. Clumsily, the two worked in unison for several minutes as Flash watched, anxiously, from inside the cage. Finally there was a sudden snapping sound as the lock gave way; dropping the file, Bruce stepped back from the cage for a moment before directing Wally to help him push the cage's door upward. Once it was high enough, Bruce held up the heavy door alone, while Wally agilely slipped through from underneath. Once free, he looked to his liberators, and diligently waited for a game plan. "So, what are we doing?" He paused and look to Batman, "Any sign of a computer in this dump?"

"Not yet," Lantern replied, as he and Flash followed Batman out of the room, cautiously making their way back down the hall and up to the main floor.

"So we've gotta scan this place from top to bottom?" Flash asked impatiently. "Well then we better find it fast; the last thing we need is to get caught-" he was cut short by the perplexing sight of several wild animals stampeding through the halls. Confused, he watched the pack of raccoons, deer, and birds dash down the halls; naturally, he looked to Batman and cracked a sly smile. "Well this should make things easier." He joked as he followed Bruce into a nearby utility closet. Watching as he made his way towards the circuit breaker on the back wall, Wally quickly ran to Bruce's side and inquired about the plan. "I thought we were trying to find the computer so we can get out of here," he asked, as he watched Bruce study the various switches in the wall, "why are we turning the power off... again?"

"We're not," Bruce replied bluntly, his eyes still focused on the circuit breaker as he read the various labels above each switch. After several minutes, he led the way back out of the closet and through a corridor of the building. "The main computer is on the second floor," he said calmly. "We have to get upstairs. Once there, I can access the Watchtower and send the League our coordinates. You and John will go back and tell Superman and Diana."

"So you want us to leave you?" John replied skeptically. "I think you're taking this 'lone wolf' thing a bit too seriously."

"Yeah, man," Flash agreed. "I think you've already made these guys mad enough," he joked as he and the others watched two poachers chase the rogue wolverine down the hall. "I doubt they'll be happy to see you here again."

"We have to get Superman and Diana so that we _all_ can get back to the Watchtower. I have to stay and work the computer, so you're the only other one who can track and lead John back to them and get them back here-"

"-Then I'll stay and help," John interjected.

"No, they'll need you, to help them get back inside. You can get out, the same way we got it," he said to John, before turning and checking to make sure the coast was clear, before running down the hall in search of the computer room, leaving John and Wally to go back and retrieve Clark and Diana.


	21. Chapter 21

Frustrated, Diana sat at the entrance of the hideout, impatiently waiting for any sign that Batman and the others had completed their task, and were ready to proceed with the next step. After being forced to sit and wait in hiding with Superman because they were 'too valuable to put at risk,' she angrily paced back and forth, muttering objections to herself, her tail tensely flitting to and fro as she walked. "This is insulting," she grumbled to herself as she looked out at the dense foliage and forest outside. "We should be out there helping them. We are just as useful and have every right to join them," she continued, shooting a heated glance at Superman, "we are warriors too. And at the moment- while we are like this," she paused and studied Superman's muscular legs and paws, before shifting her attention to her own claws, "We are just as useful, if not more so, than they are!"

"Which is why Batman wants us to wait here," Superman replied calmly.

"So you agree with his decision?" Diana asked accusingly.

"No," Superman quickly replied. "But I do understand why he made it. Believe me, I'm tired of all of this too, but, Bruce wouldn't leave us to wait here if he didn't have a reason. He was right when he said you and I are of highest interest back there. It was already established that Lex knew what he was doing when he turned us into animals. He knew what kind of profit he'd make from each of us, and Batman knows it too. He told you to stay here, because he knew you'd be safe-"

"-I don't need to be protected," Diana snapped. "We Amazons are warriors, raised and trained in the art of combat from the time we are born. I can fight for myself!" She shouted, insulted by Superman's demeaning suggestions about the situation. "They left here hours ago. If those men did take Flash, how do we know they haven't killed him already? They could have found Bruce and John too; it doesn't bother you that there could be a chance that they might be in danger?"

"I'm not saying that at all. But I trust that if something goes wrong, we'll know," Superman said confidently as he stood and followed Diana to the shelter's entrance. "If something were to happen, I'm sure we'd get some kind of alert. John would've been back here by now to warn us if something was wrong. If not him, then Flash could easily find his way back and lead us to the warehouse," Clark explained as he continued to list the possible ways that the others could alert them of danger. "If all else fails, I'm sure we'd here from Bruce," he continued, listening out for the familiar sound of a husky, baritone howl. "We just have to be patient-" Just then, Clark's nose picked up on a familiar scent, directing his attention out towards the surrounding woods. His nose leading him out of the hideout, with Diana curiously following behind him, Clark alertly scanned the area.

"Kal, what is it?" Diana asked, confused and studying the focused expression on her friend's face as he alertly sniffed the air, his eyes narrowed and his ears shot forward in response to a soft rustling sound that, she too, could now hear.

"It's Flash!" Superman replied, leading the way through the woods towards the source of the sound. "And Lantern."

"I can smell them too!" Diana said once she too had sensed their teammates. Within a few feet, the four friends finally met in a small clearing among trees.

"Great!" Flash sighed gratefully, at the sight of his friends. "We were just coming to get you guys. Let's go-" he said hurriedly, as he and Lantern turned to lead the way back to the warehouse.

"What's going on?" Superman asked as he and Wonder Woman obediently followed behind. "Where's Batman?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," John replied reassuredly. "He sent us to find you two."

"Bats is looking for the computer," Flash continued. "He's probably contacting the Watchtower as we speak. Guess he figured it'd save time if we brought you guys back now," he said confidently, while leading the way back to the warehouse. Quickly, the team raced through the forest, weaving through trees and leaping over puddles, stones, and fallen logs. Diligently, they pressed on, before Diana suddenly stopped short.

"Diana?" Superman inquired, concerned by the suspicious look in her eyes. "What is it?" Silent and still, Diana searched the area, her eyes darting back and forth as she looked and listened for any signs of activity.

"Something's not right..." she said as she slowly took a step forward. Stealthily she moved forward, the others cautiously following her lead, as John glided slowly overhead.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure of why she'd stopped them so suddenly. "I don't see anything-"

"-That's just it," Diana quickly replied, "It's too quiet... A few feet back, there were birds, rabbits, animals out in the open; and now?" She asked, drawing everyone's attention to the eerie, almost abandoned silence of the area. "Something about this isn't right."

"Batman did warn about there being traps all over these woods," Flash suggested. "There's probably some nearby."

"Can you smell anything?" Superman asked as, he too began to scan the area and sniff the air.

"No," Flash replied negatively. "If there are any out here, they've probably been here long enough to have their scents warn away; rain, dirt, other animals passing through, I can't pick up on anything out of the ordinary," he continued, as the team slowly followed Diana and gingerly snuck through the woods.

"Then, we have to be careful," Superman advised, remembering the bear trap Batman had deactivated the night before, and the damage he warned it could have inflicted. Cautiously, they continued through the clearing, gradually growing closer to the other side. As they came nearer, the returning sounds of birds chirping, and squirrels scampering through the trees, assured the League that they were approaching safe ground. Stepping through a small pile of leaves and twigs, one of Diana's back paws innocently flipped over a leaf and revealed to John - still gliding overhead- a dormant bear trap, laying in wait, jaws open as Wally calmly approached!

"Flash, look out!" he shouted as he swept down from the sky and frantically flapped his wings in Wally's face, deterring him from taking another step. Once out of harm's way, he looked down and saw the lethal trap.

"Whoa, thanks GL," Flash exhaled gratefully. Staring down at the fully exposed trap, everyone warily walked around it and looked back at it, still shaken.

"Hera, help us," Wonder Woman sighed as she looked around the forest and back to her friends as Superman prepared to resume their mission.

"Okay, everyone stay close and stay on your toes. Where there's one, there's bound to be more," he said as he studied the earth beneath his paws and then looked over his shoulder to address Green Lantern, standing on his back. "John, keep us posted on anything else hiding on the ground," obediently, John nodded and jumped down from Clark's back and landed at his side. "Fly ahead, you can give us an aerial view of the area. We may not be able to smell these things, but, from above, maybe we'll still be able to see the-" suddenly Superman was cut short by the sudden sound of snapping metal and a painful cry! Startled, Wally and Diana-like John and Clark- were completely caught off guard and watched in disbelief as a huge steel trap sprung up from the ground! Four large, rusted panels of barred steel shot up from the ground in a long t-shaped pattern, swiftly entrapping Superman and Lantern together in a large cage, before anyone had the chance to blink an eye! Still frozen in a senseless state of fear, Diana watched helplessly as the elongated, angled extension of the fourth panel flew up and over her friends' heads, before slamming shut over the opening of the trap, locking them inside.

"John! Kal!" Diana shouted as she and Flash leapt toward the cage and anxiously asked if their friends were alright.

"Superman?" Flash shouted in concern when his friends didn't answer. Shaken, Clark slowly stumbled to his feet within the tight confines of the trap and immediately assured his friends that he was fine before directing their attention to John, who lay dazed against one of the bars, his right wing hanging open, revealing several deep gashes made by the cage as it snapped shut. "GL!" Wally exclaimed when he saw his friend's injuries.

"We'll get you out of there," Diana assured as she leapt atop the cage and studied its large steel lock.

"Don't worry about us," John replied, a slight waiver in his voice as he tried to fight the pain. "You two keep going."

"Hey man, we are not leaving you guys in there!" Flash snapped as he slipped his paw into the cage and tried to reach his friend's injured wing.

"No, John is right," Superman said directly. "You and Diana have to get to the warehouse and help Batman contact the Watchtower. We'll figure a way out of this," he assured as he looked at the warn and rusted bars of the trap. "You guys keep going."

"We're not going to leave you behind," Diana said firmly. "We all have to go back, together. We can't send for help if you two are still trapped in here-"

"-But if you two don't go and help Bruce, he may not be able to reach the Watchtower at all," Superman countered. "Then we'll _all_ be stuck!" He paused and looked his teammates in the eye as he gave the final command. "Flash, you can lead Diana back to Batman. Help him reach the Watchtower. Lantern and I will catch up," he ordered, urging Diana and Wally to obey. "Go. I'll take care of this." He said sternly as he noticed the worn hinge pins holding the cage's structure together. Following Superman's gaze, Flash quickly studied the cage and nodded obediently, albeit reluctantly, leading Wonder Woman back to the warehouse to find Batman.


	22. Chapter 22

***A/N: Yeah I know, it's been like, an eternity since I last updated! (I sowwy D:) But, here's the newest chapter! And I've already started working on the next chapter, so hopefully you won't be left waiting for too long for the next update. Anyway, I'm sure you wanna read, so let me shut up and allow you to enjoy! And as always, please review! :D**

Dashing up stairs and creeping down empty halls, Batman continued toward the warehouse's main computer. Coming up from the basement, he continued to climb the stairs and make his way to the second floor. Once there, he began his journey through the halls in search of a computer. Silently, he peered into empty rooms and around corners, determinedly on the alert for any poachers. Turning down another corridor, leading him to a dark room, he approached the open door, where a single blue-grey light glowed from inside. Confidently, he entered the room and stood before several old PC desktop computers; old and out of date, the 3 old computers flickered and glowed as their pixilated screen savers displayed poorly animated mouse mazes and pictures of men proudly posing with the limp bodies of animals they'd hunted and held up for show. Pausing in front of the old computers, Bruce prepared to hack into the computers and contact the Watchtower, but only after closing the door behind him, ensuring that his presence wouldn't be detected. Approaching the three computers Batman stopped at the computer desk and stared down at the small, individual keyboards. Staring at the little buttons and then down at his paws; Batman grimaced before forcing away his irritation and standing on his hind legs, his paw on the mouse, as he prepared to reach the Watchtower.

Within minutes, Batman had activated the computers and began hacking into the main system. Tentatively, but with a well-executed technique- the result of numerous chances to perfect the daunting task of manipulating keypads with his paws- he began to peck and prod at the keyboard, gingerly typing in the necessary codes and encryptions, trying to reach the Watchtower. Frequently backspacing and retyping the message, he finally completed the alert and sent it to the Watchtower; but after making the final click on the mouse, Bruce watched in irritated frustration as his message slowly proceeded to load. Bit by bit, the emergency alert leisurely buffered and froze, agonizingly fueling Bruce's impatient anticipation. Watching the computer screen and the little bar sluggishly fill as his message loaded, Bruce sat in front of the computer, agitatedly watching the screen, while simultaneously keeping an eye on the door and listening out for any signs that someone might be approaching. After what seemed like an eternity, Bruce's message was finally processed and began to send. A brief sense of relief quickly washed over him, and he listened- slightly amused- to the sound of angered grumbles and hurried footsteps, following the miniature stampede rushing down the hall. But unlike the swift rushing of the chaotic chase outside, Batman remained stuck, angered as his team's faithful message froze for a second time; however, instead of a simple pause, the computer's delay was followed by a loud and obnoxious whirring as the computer struggled to process his commands. Quickly trying to silence the computer before it could draw any outside attention, he leapt to the computer desk and tried to silence the device; unfortunately his efforts were in vain... While trying to corral the loose animals roaming the building, one of the poachers heard the shrill droning of the computer, and suspiciously proceeded to enter the dark room. Muttering to himself about how it was 'beyond time to upgrade their tech,' the grungy man entered the room and turned on the lights as he made his way towards the computers. But upon flipping the light switch, he was startled by the familiar sight of the ominous black wolf that'd escaped the day before.

Ivory-white canines bared, and pitch black fur standing on end, Bruce stared at the thug intently. His eerie yellow eyes, following their opponent's every move, as he held his ground in front of the computer, protecting his team's only chance of escape. "You!…" the thug hissed, confused as to how his opponent had gotten back into the building and, even more puzzling, why this dumb animal would be defending the computer. Watching the demonic black wolf, fearlessly holding its ground in front of him, the crooked man slowly approached. Unaware of the S.O.S. still loading on the computer, his attention was fixed on the fugitive mutt challenging his presence. "Not sure what kind of pod Luthor grew you in," he said while drawing a switch blade from his pocket, "and I don't know how you got back in here." He paused as he displayed the blade's razor sharp edge to his now snarling adversary. "But I assure you, I'm gonna skin you right here, myself!" Ignoring the threat, Batman stood firm and anticipated the thug's next move. Despite his obvious disadvantage, and the imminent danger it posed, Bruce held his ground and continued to defend the computer. Knowing that if the poachers got to the it before his message was sent, it would quickly be deleted and his and the others' efforts to contact the League for help would be in vain, Bruce prepared to fight for however long it would take. No matter what, he could not- would not- let anyone near that computer; and as the poacher shot forward to deliver the first blow, Batman intended to make sure the brute got the message.

* * *

><p>Swiftly sprinting through the treacherous landscape, Flash and Diana hurried back to the warehouse. Leading the way through the dense foliage, Flash followed the familiar sights and scents until he and Wonder Woman finally made it back to the warehouse. "Now all we have to do is find a way in," he sighed between breaths as he took a seat, out of breath, and looked up at the main door next to Diana. Studying the door, Diana placed a paw to its cold hard exterior and pressed hard, hoping that it would swing open. "It must be locked from the inside," Flash continued as he rose to his feet and examined the building.<p>

"There's got to be a way inside," Diana thought aloud. "How did you and Lantern get out? We might be able to gain access the same way."

"Not likely," Flash replied. "We used this door. And without GL to slip back in through that window, it looks like we don't have many options." Taking a moment to study the situation, both Wonder Woman and Flash continued to analyze the outer doors of the building and try to formulate a plan. While taking another lap around the building's perimeter, Flash unenthusiastically stepped in a pool of soggy mud and leaves; stepping away from the dirty sod, he looked down at his soiled foot and proceeded to shake the filth from his paw and wipe the remaining traces on the wall of the warehouse. "Ugh, gross!" he groaned before finally cleaning his paw. "This better be mud…" he continued while staring at the soggy puddle, then down at his still wet paw and the dry leaves and dirt that began to adhere to it. Knowing that rubbing it on the ground would only make things worse, he looked back to Diana who continued to struggle with the warehouse door.

"Hera, help us," she sighed, her tail flitting in anticipation as she tried to concoct a plan. "You said that John entered the building through the window?" she asked Flash as she looked up at the half-open skylights near the building's roof.

"Yeah, then he opened the door for Bats from the inside," Flash replied, "but that can't be the only way in." He said, looking up at the out of reach windows. "It's not like either of us can fly."

At a loss, the two stood in front of the door and continued to silently concoct a plan. Staring at the door, Flash then lowered his gaze to the ground and stared at his dirty paws, frustrated, he dug his claws into the earth beneath him and closed his eyes. Feeling the gravely dirt against his paws, running between his toes, Flash's eyes shot open as he was suddenly struck with an idea. Jumping to the door, Flash crouched down and began to dig. "Flash?" Diana asked curiously as she watched the red fox feverishly dig a hole in front of the locked steel door. Perplexed, she stepped aside in avoidance of the flying piles of dirt Flash continued to hurl aside as the hole's size increased. Finally, Flash ceased his excavation and stepped back from the hole.

"We may not be able to fly _up_ and get in through the windows," he explained, looking to Diana, then behind him at the small mound of dirt piled on the ground. "But we can still go _underneath_."

"Underneath?" Diana asked as she watched Flash peak down into the hole and slide his paw inside and feel around, like he was reaching for something.

"We're in!" he cheered, jumping back from the hole. "Wait here; I'll go through, and let you in from inside." Flash directed as he crouched down and proceeded to squeeze through the small hole under the door.

"Thank Hera," Diana sighed, impressed, while watching Flash slip under the door through the hole. Cautiously, Flash poked his head through the hole, looking around the dark room before squeezing out from underneath the door. Shaking the dirt from his fur and wiping the remaining traces from his muzzle, he then proceeded to assess the door and figure out how to let Diana in. Too short to reach its handle and pull the door open, the red fox instructed Diana to 'sit tight' while he searched the room for anything that might help him get the door open. Approaching a cluttered work table, Flash hopped atop its surface and, uncomfortably, tried to ignore the drying pelt of a raccoon, as he began to look for a way to open the door. Finally he found a frayed length of rope, and carried it back to the door. After a brief battle with its lock, Flash then proceeded to slip the rope through the door's handle and, holding both ends in his teeth, instructed Diana to push on the door while he pulled it open from the inside. Seconds later, Diana joined Flash inside the warehouse. "Nice work," Diana praised, as she affectionately rubbed Flash's shaggy red head with her paw. "Now we have to find Batman and help him contact the Watchtower. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Bats said the main computer would be on the second floor," Wally replied, leading the way out of the dark room. "Guess we'll have to get upstairs, and start from there," he continued, sniffing the air as he spoke. Sneaking down the empty halls, Diana remained on high alert; her eyes and ears attuned to the setting, while Flash continued to track Batman with his sensitive nose. Making their way up the stairs, the two finally made their way to the second floor and began searching the empty rooms for Batman or a computer. When suddenly, Diana paused and listened to the faint sounds of shouts and crashing thuds coming from down the hall. Immediately both she and Flash turned their attention to the chaotic swearing of one of the men, and the feral snarling and barks that responded to the poacher's heated threats. Without a second thought, the two raced towards the closed door toward the end of the hall, and began their struggle to open the closed door.


	23. Chapter 23

Agilely, Batman ducked and dodged his opponent as the goon continued to slash and stab at him with his knife. Smartly, he began to make his way toward the back wall, drawing the battle away from the computers. As the thug lunged forward in another attempt to stab the black wolf, Batman managed to dodge the attack and provide his own defense- snapping at the poacher's hand with his sharp jaws. Narrowly missing his fist, Bruce's strike was enough to scare the thug into dropping his blade, which- after hitting the ground- Bruce quickly swept under a nearby filing cabinet with his paw. "Why you filthy-" the man shouted as he looked around the room for a new weapon. Quickly he snatched up a metal broomstick and held it up to his face, just in time to protect himself from the black entity that flew towards his face- its razor-sharp claws aimed towards his chest! Struggling to keep the vicious mutt away from his face, the poacher shoved the broomstick into Batman, slamming it into his throat. Ignoring the pressure against his chest, Batman continued to attack the crooked hunter, intent on defending his message; when all of a sudden, a familiar scent caught the attention his sensitive nose and alerted him to the sounds of shouts and scratching coming from outside the closed door.

"Batman!" the voices called as the door shook. Trembling from the force, the door continued to rock as Flash and Diana proceeded in their attempts to force their way inside. "Batman!?" Diana shouted from outside; her claws scratching at the door, and her beautiful spotted paw pressing up against the small window near its top. Looking away for just a moment to acknowledge the presence of his friends, Bruce was caught off guard and struck in the head by the butt of the broom! Thrown to the floor, Batman lay in the corner, dazed and defenseless as his aggressor regained his footing and prepared to deliver the final blow to his opponent. Gripping the broomstick tightly in his fists, he slowly raised it above his head and approached his target, just as Bruce opened his eyes and began to stand, there was a sudden series of blips and beeps as the computer finally sent his message to the Watchtower. Relieved that his alert was on its way to send for help, Bruce sprung to his feet, recharged by the sense that he and his team were that much closer to getting out of this mess. Looking up at the rusted stick clenched in the thug's filthy fists, Batman tensed and prepared to defend himself when suddenly, there was a blasting crash and the sound of a furious snarl and a growl as the man screamed in pain and bent down to clench his aching leg as a furious red fox continued to hold his calf in its jaws like a vice.

"Batman!" Diana shouted as she leapt in front of her friend, defending him as he shook off the blow from the broomstick.

"I'm fine," he said sharply, joining Diana as they both rushed the poacher and joined Flash in his attack. Furiously, the man shook and kicked his leg forward, trying desperately to get Flash off of his calf. Finally, slamming his leg into the wall, Flash let go, and, after catching his breath, looked towards Batman and Wonder Woman, begging them to remind him to 'brush his teeth fifty times and to chug some bleach when they finally made it back to The Watchtower.' Debilitated, the crooked poacher limped toward the door and shouted for backup as the leopard and wolf stealthily stalked forward. Their eyes focused and emanating an aggressive rage, the two predators moved forward, dominantly driving the poacher towards the doorway, and out of the room; but before the man, now obviously frightened, could flee, his pale expression of fear was quickly replaced by the slimy smirk of confidence as three of his colleagues entered the room, carrying guns and other weapons, ready for combat.

"Let's see you get your buddies out of this one," one of the hunters snickered at Batman while gesturing his gun towards Diana, and passing a rifle to his injured colleague. Unafraid, both Bruce and Diana held their ground while Wally quickly joined the standoff, taking a place between his teammates. The rage and tension radiated through the room as the three heroes formulated a plan of attack. Eyeing the firearms, they knew that any wrong move could be their last, and given their current status, they'd have to remain on guard and handle the situation as smartly as possible. See the now open doorway, Diana analytically looked past the hunters and out to the open hallway before divulging her plan of action.

"Flash, do you think you could take out another leg?" she whispered, her eyes focused on the burly black man blocking the door in front of her, his shins visible and vulnerable beneath his cargo shorts.

"I have to bite _another one_!?" he asked, exacerbated, a disgusted sneer on his lips.

"You don't actually have to bite him," Diana assured. "Just make a move convincing enough to get him to move." She then turned to Batman and directed him to make a break for the door once Flash completed his task. Naturally Bruce objected. Refusing to leave her and Flash in the room, he didn't hesitate to point out the firearms clenched and loaded in the men's hands. "We'll be right behind you," Wonder Woman replied matter-o-factly. "Besides," she sighed sarcastically, "I thought you said we were 'too valuable' to shoot?" She asked with a wink and a smile in his direction before finalizing her commands. Eyes still glued to their targets, the men held their ground and nervously aimed their weapons as they watched Bruce take a challenging step forward, a cold, unsettling look in his eerie yellow eyes as he gained the poachers' attention, drawing it away from Wally who, stealthily followed behind his teammate. Then, without warning, there was a sudden yelp as the hunter blocking the door leapt backward, startled by the fiery orange fox that lunged at his foot, only to weave between his legs and follow the black wolf on his b-line for the door. In an attempt to stop the two from escaping, one of the poachers raised his gun and prepared to shoot, only to have the wind knocked out of him as Diana rammed her head into his chest. Without watching her target hit the floor, Diana quickly bolted out of the room and caught up to Wally and Bruce who had already started their way down the stairs to the basement.

"Where are Superman and Lantern?" Batman asked, looking to his side at Diana.

"-We have to go back for them!" Flash shouted, answering for her.

"They activated a trap not far from here," Wonder Woman explained. "When we left, they were trapped inside and John was injured. We have to go back, Bruce." Diligently, Bruce nodded, and directed Diana to get to the basement and hide, while he and Wally went back to help Clark and John. Within minutes, the three reached the basement. Making sure that they weren't followed, Diana watched the door, while Bruce and Wally proceeded to exit the building; but before anyone could escape, the lights were switched on, and the door blasted open as several men entered the room and charged the fugitive animals. Without warning, Flash was snatched up by the scruff of his neck, and Batman and Wonder Woman were violently overpowered and pinned to the floor.

"Well now," said one of the men in a slimy, falsely amused, tone. "Look what we've _finally_ caught…" he sighed, looking at Bruce and Diana pressed on the floor. "Didn't think I'd see you back in here," he paused and sneered at Bruce, "but I can promise you…" he hissed as he loaded his rifle and put the barrel to Bruce's head. "This time, you won't be getting out." His finger wrapped around the trigger, he closed one eye and exhaled, as smile gracing his face as he squeezed the trigger…

"**NO!**" shouted a voice as the gun fire cracked and the bullet crashed into the floor, mere inches from Batman's skull! Shaken, everyone- Bruce included- stopped breathing, and stared in shock at the electrically-charged mace and the shattered gun that lay on the floor beneath it. "Unless you'd like your ribs to meet the same fate, I suggest you let them go!" Shayera ordered, her mace aimed at the poacher's chest. Without a second thought, he obediently dropped what was left of his gun before being struck in the face by an arrow covered with a bright red boxing glove, knocking him to the floor in a heap. Obediently the other men also dropped their weapons and stepped away from Bruce and Diana and let them get up from the floor.

"You two okay?" Green Arrow asked, looking at Diana as she stood and shook her coat clean of the dirt and stench of the poachers. Solemnly Batman nodded to Arrow while silently acknowledging their rescuers' presence.

"Finally," Flash gratefully sighed in response to his saviors. "Am I glad to see you guys! I was starting to get a fur wedgie," he joked, still dangling in the grip of one of the startled poachers.

"Flash!" Shayera shouted as she turned to the man holding the red fox by the plushy fur on his upper back. "Put him down! **Now!**" she ordered, watching commandingly as her friend was gently lowered to the ground. "Is anyone hurt? Where are Superman and Lantern?" she and Arrow asked when they realized that two of their teammates were still missing.

"What?" one of the poachers said to himself, as he and his colleagues looked around at each other, confused. "Superman?"

"They're stuck in a trap outside!" Flash quickly explained. "Come on! We have to-" slowly he stopped talking when he noticed the confused and defeated expressions on Hawk Girl and Arrow's faces and remembered that they couldn't speak. "Is that telepathic thing still working?" he asked eagerly, looking to Batman for an answer.

"No," Bruce bluntly replied. "We must have lost it the second time we were transformed," he explained before looking to Arrow and Shayera, who instantly knew what they were talking about. The three continued their conversation a moment longer before Arrow stepped in with an objective.

"We have to get you three out of here. Then you can lead us to Lantern and Super-"

"-Don't know what you kooks think those fleabags are sayin' to you," one of the poachers interrupted as he picked his gun up from the floor. "But we've got direct orders to skin and stuff these hairballs. Those three aren't going anywhere!" He shouted, before firing his gun in their direction! Narrowly dodging the blast, Hawk Girl pushed Green Arrow out of the way, before speeding toward the crooked hunter! Pounding him with her mace, she knocked the filthy man into a nearby wall and turned to face the other hunters who had also regained their courage and continued the offensive attack on her and Arrow in an attempt to reclaim Flash, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Bullets were fired, arrows targeted, and claws swung as the chaos ensued. For a time, it seemed like the battle would never end; but then, just as quickly as it had started, the brawl can to an abrupt stop when Arrow was blindsided- struck in the face by the butt of a gun. Knocked out on the floor, the emerald archer was kicked and punched repeatedly, before Bruce noticed his distressed teammate and sprinted to his aid, only to be caught off guard and savagely kicked in the back by one of the poachers. With two of their teammates laying injured on the floor, Diana, Flash and Hawk Girl found themselves out numbered and without a plan. Impulsively, they surrounded their friends and prepared to defend them to the end. Just then, Batman began to stir, and weakly pushed himself up from the ground to aid in the team's defense.

"Batman," Shayera said, relieved that here friend was alright. Again, the poachers exchanged looks of confusion; trying to process the Thanigarian's words and the supposed identity of the black wolf helping Green Arrow get back on his feet. Finally, they'd had enough and prepared to end this battle once and for all. Her mace charged and ready, Hawk Girl looked to a now standing Arrow and confirmed that he was ready and on the defensive; but before anyone could even make a move, the room- and everyone in it- froze in fear as the entire building began to tremble in response to the thunderous roar and slashing claws of the giant white lion that blasted through the door and took out two of the terrified men with a single swipe of his heavy, clawed paw!

"Superman!" Flash and Green Arrow shouted in unison as they and the others watched their friend corner the two men and buy them enough time to fight off the other still-shocked hunters who continued to watch in fear and awe at the sight of the large white cat.

"Where's John?" Batman asked as he jumped between the two men and aided his friend in his battle. Not answering right away, Superman quickly shot a glance upward and directed Batman's attention toward the ceiling just in time to watch a furious golden eagle dive bomb one of the hunters- wildly flapping his wings and using his sharp talons to disorient the man enough to send him fleeing from the basement in a distressed mania.

"GL!" Flash cheered happily when he saw the green-eyed eagle land on a nearby countertop.

"What'd we miss?" Lantern sarcastically asked as he watched Flash and Diana lunge at one of the hunters, and send him stumbling backward into Green Arrow, who humorously punched the thug in the face.

"Oh, you know, nothing much," Wally cheekily replied as he joined his friend in watching the rest of the thugs being driven out of the room by Clark and Diana's savage roars and razor-sharp claws. "I mean, it's not like things can get any weirder, right?" he asked with a smile.

**A/N: So, here's the newest chapter. I know, it's been a while (and a half) since my last update. My apologies. Hopefully, this was enough for you to forgive me Lol. Enjoy, and as always, please leave a review! 8D


End file.
